


Killing Time With You [Spanish Translation]

by mimopapel



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Just Dance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Translation, open mic nights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimopapel/pseuds/mimopapel
Summary: “Las personas comenzaban a salir cuando querían antes de que se inventaran los relojes.”“Sí, y ahora, es como que, ya nadie lo hace,” dice Zayn. “La mayoría de las personas sólo quiere salir con su alma gemela, porque cuál es el punto de perder el tiempo si va a terminar, ¿no?”





	1. 255 días.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing Time With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809302) by [flares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flares/pseuds/flares). 



> Esto es una traducción, autorizada por la autora, de la historia Killing Time With You, que hice principalmente para poder hacer que mis amigas la leyeran, pero si hay alguien que utiliza AO3 para leer fanfics y se frustra tanto como yo por la falta de equilibrio entre los idiomas de las historias, espero poder dárles un poquito más de opciones.
> 
> La historia lleva 7 capítulos y no está completa, y yo he traducido sólo el primero, pero los iré subiendo a medida que los tenga listos.
> 
> Si hay algún error o término mal traducido, siéntanse libres de decirme.

Se conocen un miércoles, en una noche de micrófono abierto. Zayn está sentado con Harry en un reservado que una pareja que Zayn cree están en una cita gentilmente se ofreció a compartir con ellos. El sitio ya estaba lleno a reventar cuando llegaron ahí.

Hay una chica que lleva tacones rompe-tobillos cantando en el escenario, algo pop y pegajoso, pero es el guitarrista parcialmente obscurecido en las sombras que atrapa los ojos de Zayn. Y una vez que lo mira, Zayn no puede apartar la mirada. Se balancea suavemente de lado a lado mientras toca, haciendo pequeños gestos cuando cambia los acordes y dejando su mirada vagar por la habitación.

Él mira hacia el reservado de Zayn y, a pesar de que Zayn no está totalmente seguro, por la cantidad de personas que hay entre ellos, lo ve. El guitarrista arquea una ceja y mueve un poco la quijada en reconocimiento. O eso cree Zayn que es, al menos. Hay algo acerca de la brillante sonrisa que tiene, apuntada en la dirección general de Zayn, que hace que su cara se caliente. Atrapado.

“Oye, ¿te sonrojaste?” Harry coloca el reverso de su mano contra la mejilla de Zayn, molestando cuando Zayn le golpea la mano desanimadamente. “Tú _te sonrojaste._ Entonces, ¿qué es?”

Zayn voltea los ojos. “Nada,” dice. “No es nada. Sólo tengo calor.”

“Nah, yo creo que actúas como si te hubieses sonrojado.”

Zayn no responde a eso, porque sabe que sus movimientos repentinos y apurados lo delataron, pero ni loco admitiría eso. Harry suelta un bufido por la nariz cuando Zayn vuelve a mirar al escenario. El guitarrista está empacando, la chica que estaba cantando ya de camino al bar, y su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la de Zayn. Zayn aparta la mirada y Harry se ríe.

“Ahh, no sabía que ‘nada’ podía tocar la guitarra. ¿Lo conoces?”

“No,” dice Zayn. “¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?”

Harry se encoge de hombros, tamborileando los dedos distraídamente en la mesa. “No realmente. Desafortunadamente. Pero sigue mirando hacia acá. Es hacia ti o a mí.”

“Huh. Probablemente a ti. No me di cuenta de que estuviera mirando,” miente Zayn. En vez de reprochárselo, Harry le voltea los ojos.

“Mi reloj aún está andando. El tuyo también. Es una lástima, ¿no?”

Suena como si Harry le estuviese hablando desde el final de un túnel. Puros ecos y sonidos vacíos. Zayn no se da cuenta que ha estado mirando las manos del guitarrista hasta que Harry le da un golpecito en el brazo y se da cuenta de que su visión se está nublando por los bordes.

“Hm. ¿Qué?”

Zayn mira hacia donde apuntan los dedos de Harry. Donde la tinta aún es de un gris triste, mirándolo maliciosamente. _255:11:11:09_. Luego _08_ , luego _07_ , y luego brilla y vuelve a _10_ , así que aparta la mirada. Siempre le da a Zayn dolores de cabeza, mirarlo por mucho tiempo. Mirar su cuenta regresiva, para luego reajustarse por alguna mariposa aleteando del otro lado del mundo o algo. 

 _“¡Es normal!”_ Dice la gente en las noticias. _“Los relojes se ajustan solos a medida que el mundo cambia. ¡No hay nada de malo con ellos mientras no paren! Los relojes nunca se equivocan, así que constantemente se ajustan para amoldarse a cualquier posible decisión.”_ Zayn no los soporta.

“Oh.” Zayn no lo admitirá, pero su corazón se hunde un poco en su pecho, y sus hombros se encorvan sólo un poco más. Habría sido muy bueno para ser verdad, si su reloj llegara a 0 por el guitarrista rubio. Si su reloj llegara a 0 por alguien en un futuro cercano, honestamente. Lo más común es conocer a tu alma gemela en los veintes, y Zayn sólo quiere que pase para no tener que pensar _Dios, ¿qué hice ahora?_ cada vez que su reloj se reajusta. “Sí. Qué mal.”

Harry suspira melancólicamente. Cuando Zayn vuelve a mirarlo, tiene la cabeza descansando en la palma de la mano, y sus ojos están un poco nublados. “No puedo esperar a conocerla. A mi alma gemela. Yo creo que será agradable. Me gustan las personas agradables.”

Zayn no le responde. Parcialmente porque él ya ha estado de este lado de esta conversación de una persona ya muchas veces y no puede _siempre_ seguirle la corriente a Harry, y parcialmente porque no tiene nada que agregar, de cualquier forma. Todo el tema de las almas gemelas es impredecible por naturaleza; nadie sabe cómo va a ser la suya hasta que la conocen.

Así que Zayn intenta no darle muchas vueltas a ello. Ya tiene suficiente en qué pensar.

Harry aún está murmurando por lo bajo acerca del tiempo y el destino cuando el guitarrista camina hacia ellos.

“Hey, uhm.” El guitarrista se ríe un poco y ajusta la correa del estuche de guitarra que tiene puesta en la espalda. “Esto es raro, pero, ¿tú no solías hacer de bartender aquí hace unos años?”

Por supuesto que le está hablando a Harry. ¿Por qué miraría así a alguien que no reconociera de antes? _Duh_ , piensa Zayn, maldiciéndose en su cabeza.

Harry se ilumina. “Sí. Mientras estaba aún en la universidad.”

“Genial,” el guitarrista le sonríe de vuelta. “Yo solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. Un estereotipo, eso soy.”

En lo que Harry seguramente piensa que es un movimiento sutil, codea fuertemente a Zayn por un costado. “Sí, sí, irlandés. Soy Harry, por cierto.”

“Niall,” dice el guitarrista. “Niall Horan. ¿Y…?” Se voltea a mirar a Zayn, su sonrisa aún intacta, pero con una apariencia más suave. Como si supiera que Zayn no es una presencia tan fuerte como lo es Harry. Ahora Zayn está proyectando, probablemente. Él puede llegar a ser muy bueno viendo las cosas que quiere ver.

“Zayn Malik,” dice. “Estuviste genial. Como, tocando, quiero decir.”

“¡Por supuesto!” Dice Harry, asintiendo entusiasmadamente. “¡Lo mejor de la noche!”

“Tienes, como…” Zayn deja a su voz disminuir, arrepintiéndose ya de sus palabras, pero Harry está observándolo de manera expectante. Se aclara la garganta. “Tienes una gran vibra. La cantante estuvo genial también, pero— sí. Le agregaste un sentimiento diferente. Estuvo genial.”

Niall le sonríe, aparentemente de forma genuina, a pesar de que Zayn lo volviera todo _tan_ incómodo y se esté resistiendo al impulso de huir del bar. “Gracias hombre,” dice Niall. Sacude su cabeza un poco como si estuviera reenfocándose a sí mismo. “Es un gusto conocerlos, pero tengo que irme. Ellie— uh, la chica para la que estoy tocando, va a cantar en otro club, y no es acústico, en realidad, pero yo la llevo. Y soy, como, su amigo, también. Así que, tengo que irme.” Mira a Zayn con una expresión apenada, y ahora Zayn _sabe_ que está proyectando.

“Un gusto conocerte, también,” dice Harry, extendiendo la mano para que Niall la estreche. Zayn se queda parado ahí inútilmente a su lado, tomando la mano que le ofrece Niall un momento después, y sosteniéndola un poco más de lo necesario.

Una vez que Niall se va, después de abrazar a lo que parece ser todo el mundo presente en su camino, Harry se ríe. “Bueno, ese no fue tu mejor trabajo. Pero aún parece que le agradas. Qué mal que no fuera, como, una de nuestras almas gemelas. Habría encajado con nosotros.”

“Aún podría haber sido nuestro _amigo_ , Harry. No todo es acerca de las almas gemelas.” Zayn voltea los ojos. “Como sea. Estuve tan putamente raro que probablemente no quiera volver a vernos, de cualquier forma. Debemos esperar que el universo nos dé un descanso y él no sea el de Lou o el de Liam.”

Harry lo mira de manera dudosa, y se encoge de hombros. “Igual habría sido agradable. Quiero decir, no me estoy haciendo más joven, y él es lindo. Realmente, qué mal.”

Zayn se encoge de hombros, va a tomar un sorbo de su trago, pero termina con sólo los cubos de hielo golpeando sus labios. Frunciendo el ceño, le da vueltas al hielo unas cuantas veces antes de dejar el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. No es como si coquetear siempre te lleve a algún sitio, pero Zayn no está acostumbrado a joder las cosas tan espectacularmente por su cuenta.

“Muy bien, amargado. Si pagas la próxima ronda, no hablo más de almas gemelas por el resto de la noche.” Harry menea las cejas, golpeando su vaso con las uñas.

“Hecho,” dice Zayn. Se arrastra fuera de su asiento con una respiración profunda y se pone en marcha al bar. Más alcohol suena como una idea fantástica.

 

****

 

Pueden oír a Louis gritando desde antes de que entre al departamento.

“Mierda, tienen que ayudarme, porque estoy putamente jodido,” está diciendo Louis, tratando de forzar la puerta para que cierre a sus espaldas y quitarse los zapatos al mismo tiempo. “Mierda. _Mierda_. La puta puerta está jodidamente _rota_.”

“Todos sabemos que la puerta está rota,” murmura Zayn, apuñalando un pedazo de pollo.

“Deberíamos hacer un jarrón de groserías,” dice Harry alrededor de una bocanada de fideos. Debería ser lo suficientemente alto para que Louis lo oyera, si no estuviera maldiciéndose a sí mismo y —por cómo suena— a todo lo demás a su alrededor. “Sería rico.”

Louis golpea y grita todo su camino hasta la sala donde Zayn y Harry están comiendo en la mesa de café. Está sacudiendo el brazo izquierdo salvajemente. “Mierda, ya la… _la encontré_ y voy a joderlo todo. ¿Eso siquiera puede pasar?”

Eso capta la atención de Harry; pedazos de fideo salen volando de su boca cuando pregunta, “¿Tu alma gemela? Lou, ¿encontraste a tu alma gemela?” Antes de que Louis pueda contestar, Harry toma su brazo y lo sostiene a centímetros de su cara. Como si necesitara estar así de cerca para ver que la línea de números negros en su antebrazo son todos ceros.

“Mierda,” dice Zayn.

“¡Mierda!” Repite Harry, más fuerte. La fuerza de su sonrisa es suficiente para hacer que las mejillas de Zayn duelan. Qué cursi. “¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es agradable?”

“Starbucks, hace como 48 minutos. Es la persona _más agradable_ , y yo estoy jodido,” dice Louis, apartando su brazo y caminando hacia el pasillo. “Vamos a tener una _cita_ en dos horas y yo no sé qué estoy haciendo.”

Su voz se desvanece un poco hasta que Zayn ya no puede diferenciar palabras individualmente, y centra su atención de nuevo en su cena. Es una cosa terrible de hacer, pero Zayn debe luchar contra los celos que intentan forzar un camino por su garganta.

Después, un golpe seguido de un sonido estresado. “¡No sé qué le _gusta_!” Grita Louis. Sale caminando rápidamente del pasillo de nuevo, apretando un brazo contra el pecho. “¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Yo nunca estoy tan nervioso. Zayn, ¿pero qué _coño_?”

Zayn mira a Harry sin saber qué hacer. Su boca está llena de comida, pero no sabría qué decir de cualquier forma. Zayn le hace señas a Louis con su tenedor, y luego lo mueve a su alrededor en un círculo, y Harry asiente como si lo entendiera completamente. Lo que sería una sorpresa, porque Harry casi siempre está en su propia frecuencia.

“¿Acaso tú no tienes hermanas?”

Louis deja escapar una carcajada grave desde la cocina, regresa a la sala con un solo cubo de hielo presionado contra un punto debajo de su codo, chorreando agua a la alfombra. “Sí, pero mis hermanas no son mi alma gemela, Harry.”

“Flores,” consigue decir Zayn al fin. “Dúchate, y luego consigue flores. Rosas no.”

“¿Qué flores consigo si no son rosas? ¿Qué otra flor debería conseguir? ¡¿Por qué no las putas rosas?!” La voz de Louis se alza una octava, y deja caer el cubo de hielo al piso para poder restregarse los ojos con las manos. “Me va a odiar. Esto va a ser un puto desastre.”

“¡No, no lo será!” Dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza tercamente.

Zayn se estira y le da un golpecito a Louis en el tobillo. “Oye,” dice él. “Vas a estar bien. Ella es tu alma gemela y ya te dijo que sí para una cita. Consíguele, como, tulipanes o algo. Vas a estar _bien_.”

Dejando salir un quejido, Louis finalmente parece calmarse un poco. “Okay, okay.” Exhala un poco de aire, y mira a Zayn pensativamente. El estómago de Zayn se hunde, porque—

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Pregunta Zayn, pausando con su tenedor a medio camino.

“¿Venir conmigo?” Pregunta Louis. Patea suavemente la pierna de Zayn, haciéndole sacudirse y dejar caer un poco de fideo en la mesa. Zayn frunce el ceño; Louis realmente no debería patearlo cuando quiere que Zayn le haga un favor gigante. “Como, ¿detenme si estoy a punto de hacer algo estúpido o algo así?”

“Sí, amaría ser el mal tercio en tu cita con tu alma gemela en una noche de martes,” dice Zayn. Es dolorosamente claro que está siendo sarcástico, pero Louis simplemente sonríe y le revuelve el cabello.

“Gracias, te amo hermano,” dice, ya a medio camino del baño. “Le diré que lleve a un amigo. Una cena y luego un paseo por el parque, yo creo. Esta listo.”

La puerta del baño se cierra a sus espaldas, y Harry mira a Zayn detenidamente hasta que oyen el agua cayendo. Zayn suspira, mira su apenas comida cena hasta que Harry la hala hacia sí mismo y toma una cucharada.

“¿Necesitas que te ayude a elegir qué ponerte para tu primera cita?” Harry se ríe, con comida entre los dientes. Zayn quiere golpearlo.

“Jódete.”

 

****

 

“Aunque sea te podías arreglar el cabello.”

Zayn le lanza a Louis una mirada desde el asiento del copiloto, y cuando Louis no la ve por mantener los ojos en el camino, Zayn le da un golpecito en la oreja. El carro de tambalea un poco, Zayn piensa _Bien_. Preferiría morir que ir a esta cita. 

“Sé _bueno_ ,” dice Louis, estirando el bazo ciegamente para darle una palmada sin fuerza al pecho de Zayn. “¿Y si la amiga de Eleanor es tu alma gemela? Nunca se sabe. Deja de ser un puto amargado.”

“Tú sabes que esas probabilidades son abismales. Seré tan amargado como yo quiera.” Se estira hacia adelante para cambiar la estación de radio a una que sea pura estática, sólo para molestar a Louis. “Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿recuerdas? _Tú_ eres el que se supone que sea bueno _conmigo_.”

Louis presiona enojadamente los botones en la consola hasta que la estática se vuelve la voz de un hombre, canturreando acerca de cerveza y camiones. “Jódete. Ya estás en el auto conmigo. Se supone que seas mi apoyo moral.”

“Estás a punto de perder el cruce.”

El auto se balancea peligrosamente, los neumáticos patinando un poco, incluso, mientras Louis cruza rápidamente a la derecha hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante. Cornetas de auto suenan a sus espaldas, y Louis baja la ventana de la van para hacerles una seña. Incluso a pesar de que el auto ya se fue y de que fuera completamente un error de Louis.

“Quiero irme a casa,” dice Zayn. “Quiero mis fideos.”

“Puedes pedir fideos aquí.”

Zayn se inclina hacia delante para echar un buen vistazo al restaurante del que Louis sólo le había dicho el nombre. Se ve elegante, pretencioso. Las paredes son de vidrio, oscurecido para que no se pueda ver el interior. El vidrio de la puerta es claro, sin embargo, y Zayn puede ver a alguien usando un traje. Los jeans de Zayn estás más que desgarrados, y sus botas gastadas probablemente dejarán marcas en el piso.

“No quiero fideos de gente rica. Nunca te dan suficiente y son muy caros.”

Louis vuelve su vista a él, sus ojos rogando, y Zayn se encoge un poco. Ya perdió. Perdió tan pronto se metió en la puta minivan de Louis. “Yo pago, Z. Puedes pedir los platos de fideos que quieras,” dice. Atraviesa su cabello con sus manos de nuevo, el cual estaba bien arreglado cuando se subieron a la van, pero ya se fue a la mierda.

“Lo haré.” Zayn suspira, y se acerca para tratar de arreglar el cabello de Louis y hacer que se vea menos como un enredo de estambre. “Estarás bien. Pero si esto se va a la mierda, puedes vivir en mi apartamento conmigo por el resto de mi vida. Y eso es una promesa, porque sé que ella va a amarte, así que puedo prometer lo que sea.”

“Okay,” dice Louis. “Ahora deja de ponerte cursi conmigo. Me estás espantando.”

“Jódete,” se ríe Zayn.

“¡Jódete _tú_!” Dice Louis, empujando suavemente la cara de Zayn antes de voltearse para abrir su puerta. “Muy bien. No dejemos esperando a mi alma gemela y a tu posible alma gemela.”

Zayn se baja y lo sigue al restaurante. “No va a ser mi alma gemela. Las coincidencias así sólo pasan en películas.”

Consiguen una mesa en medio del restaurante, y quizá esté un poco paranoico, pero Zayn está casi seguro de que la gente los está mirando. Louis está doblando y desdoblando su servilleta de tela, ajustando su corbata y pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Zayn menciona que sólo lo está empeorando, pero Louis está perdido dentro de su cabeza y simplemente sacude su mano y no responde. A pesar del prestigio de este restaurante, Zayn comienza a hacer una pequeña montaña de sal.

Su camarero se acerca con agua y palitos de pan, y le lanza a Zayn una mirada de asco mal contenido. Que se joda el restaurante, que se joda Louis, que se jodan las almas gemelas y—

Louis salta de repente, su silla arrastrándose y haciendo ruido contra el piso. Si no había ojos observándolos antes, definitivamente los había ahora. Zayn sigue la mirada de Louis hasta una chica abriéndose camino entre las mesas. Le sonríe a Louis como si no pudiese contenerse, y Louis está probablemente derritiéndose hacia el piso.

No que Zayn lo supiera con certeza, estando ocupado mirando al hombre detrás de ella al que está arrastrando por la muñeca.

“Uh, Zayn, esta es Eleanor.”

“Hola, Zayn,” dice ella. Zayn estrecha su mano. “Es un gusto conocerte. Este es mi amigo, Niall.”

Niall inclina la cabeza para poder ver a Zayn directamente, sonrisa ancha y feliz. “¡Oh, ya nos conocimos! Él y su amigo de cabello rizado estaban en el bar la semana pasada, cuando estuve allí con Ellie.”

Predeciblemente, Louis se voltea hacia Zayn con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa que hace que el estómago de Zayn se hunda.

“Oh, ¿ _Niall_ , éste es?”

“¿Quién eres, Yoda? Vamos, elige un vino o algo,” dice Zayn. Se sienta rápidamente y se restriega las manos contra la cara, como si pudiera quitarse lo rojo de las mejillas.

Louis menea las cejas en dirección a Zayn, luciendo complacido. Como si hubiese planeado que Niall fuera el amigo de Eleanor y los hubiese emparejado satisfactoriamente. Lo cual Zayn no dudaría, viniendo de Louis. El muy puto.

Como sea. No son almas gemelas, y Zayn de verdad no quiere avergonzarse a sí mismo tratando de insinuársele a Niall si van a estar viéndose regularmente. Que lo harán, probablemente, considerando que es amigo de Eleanor y Zayn ya puede ver a Louis prácticamente derritiéndose bajo su atención.

“Nunca he comprado vino más caro que unos cuantos dólares antes,” dice Louis, abriendo el menú.

Zayn levanta la mirada del menú, tratando de enviar una mirada de sufrimiento a Louis, sentido junto a él, que dice _oye, quizá ¿no menciones eso?_ , pero en vez termina cruzando su mirada con la de Niall. Él deja salir una risa, ruidosa en el callado murmullo del restaurante. Atrae un poco de atención, pero Louis parece complacido por ella. Siempre incapaz de resistirse a alguien que piensa que las cosas estúpidas que dice son graciosas.

“Estoy seguro de que todos saben igual,” continua Louis.

Esta vez, Zayn patea su pierna, y Louis se sobresalta.

“Vino suena bien,” dice Eleanor, encogiéndose de hombros. “El zin blanco estaría bien, si no te importa un rosé.”

“Por supuesto, sí. El rosé sabe bien,” dice Louis, ojos rápidamente moviéndose casi de manera preocupante por el menú de vinos. Está mirando la página de los “rojos de cuerpo completo” y sus ojos ya parecen cruzados.

Una vez que Eleanor aparta la vista de Louis para señalarle algo a Niall en el menú, Zayn murmura, “Página equivocada,” bajo su aliento.

Louis suspira pesadamente, pateando el pie de Zayn con lo que Zayn ahora piensa que es genuino fastidio. Puede ser difícil de saber.

“Yo podría pedir una cerveza.”

Ahora Zayn no puede evitar reírse, aire saliendo por su nariz de una forma que sabe que no es atractiva. “¿No bromeabas con lo de ser un estereotipo entonces?”

“Nunca bromeo con eso,” contesta Niall. Louis y Eleanor están muy ocupados pretendiendo mirar sus menús, lanzándose miradas y apartando la vista con mejillas rojas cuando atrapan al otro. “Es el mejor estereotipo. Como, sólo sigue dándome cervezas y estaré bien.”

Zayn le sonríe de vuelta a Niall, consiente de Louis pateando su pierna otra vez.

 

****

 

La cena va tan bien como Zayn le dijo a Louis que iría. Pronto, Louis se relaja lo suficiente como para empezar a actuar como él mismo, y Zayn no la conoce lo suficiente, pero es fácil darse cuenta de que Eleanor está al menos un poco encantada con él. Rueda los ojos con los chistes malos que Louis hace, pero sonríe mientras lo hace. Zayn no puede decir lo mismo de sí mismo.

Y mientras Louis y Eleanor coquetean descaradamente, Niall y Zayn hablan. Entre bocados, Niall mantiene conversaciones con una facilidad que Zayn envidia.

 _“¡Tus tatuajes son increíbles! ¿Tienes uno favorito o es como elegir a un hijo?”_

_“¿Has visto Deadpool? Yo no sé mucho de comics ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que fue buenísima.”_

_“No entiendo a la gente que puede elegir una comida favorita. Es como que, yo tengo algunos, pero depende del ánimo, ¿sabes?”_

_“Este pollo está muy bueno. Me pregunto qué especias hay aquí. ¿Crees que sería raro preguntarle al chef? Probablemente sea, como, contraproducente para el negocio. Tendré que usarte para engatusarlo, jajaja.”_

Él habla, sin presionar a Zayn para que le conteste, pero está claramente interesado en lo que sea que Zayn dice cuando contesta. La sonrisa de Niall es tan brillante que a veces Zayn no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Zayn probablemente tiene marcas en la pantorrilla con la forma de la punta de los zapatos de vestir de Louis.

Piden postre, por supuesto, y Niall devora el suyo de manera poco atractiva, con un entusiasmo sobre exagerado (o quizá es genuino; Zayn no lo ha conocido el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo con seguridad). Eleanor lo empuja un poco por el costado, a pesar de que es obvio que intenta esconder una sonrisa.

Las aceras no están hechas para acomodar a más de dos personas caminando una junto a otra, así que se emparejan.

Predeciblemente, Louis y Eleanor terminan caminando juntos, y Niall y Zayn igualan el paso detrás de ellos. Niall se pasea, del mismo modo, tomándose el tiempo de detenerse a mirar detenidamente algunas plantas. Lo cual está bien, piensa Zayn. Él observa a las personas paseando a sus perros, a veces preguntando si puede acariciarlos, y siente otro repentino impulso de _quiero un perro_ , seguido por el triste recordatorio de que su edificio no permite mascotas.

Zayn de mala gana se separa de un golder retriever de aspecto viejo, y siguen adelante, Zayn dándose cuenta de que Niall sonríe y sacude la cabeza desde su vista periférica.

“Eso es tierno,” dice Niall, después de un minuto de caminar sin interrupciones.

“¿Hm?” Zayn vuelve de sus pensamientos, sobresaltado, sus zapatos arañando un poco el piso. Eleanor y Louis van ahora ya más adelantados. “¿Qué es tierno?”

“Tú,” dice Niall, encogiéndose un poco, “como, deteniéndote a acariciar a los perros. Es tierno.”

Zayn se ríe un poco, tan sólo porque puede sentirse a sí mismo sonrojando, y _eso_ sí es ridículo. “Mi edificio no permite mascotas. Tengo un pez dorado, pero, pues, amo a las mascotas. Perros, gatos, lagartos… los animales son tan dulces.”

Le lanza una mirada a Niall y este está asintiendo pensativamente. “En realidad nunca he conocido a alguien con un lagarto. No sé qué hacen.”

“Dormir, comer hojas, relajarse.” Zayn sacude su mano vagamente. “No sé. Pero son increíbles.”

“Deberías mudarte,” dice Niall. Le da un empujón a Zayn en el brazo, desviándolos a ambos ligeramente hacia el césped. Cuando Niall se ríe, Zayn como que quiere hacerlo reír de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que es en realidad la risa verdadera y genuina de Niall. Es encantadora al punto en que Zayn no le presta atención a las personas en el parque que se voltean a verlos.

Rodándose los ojos a sí mismo, Zayn los lleva de vuelta al camino, codos chocando y hombros presionados. Niall es tan cálido que Zayn puede sentirlo a través de sus mangas después de sólo un momento de contacto. Están ya tan por detrás de Louis y Eleanor que prácticamente no hay manera de que pudieran oír algo de lo que Zayn diga a menos de que lo gritara.

“Estás bromeando, lo sé, pero realmente lo he pensado. Aunque tengo compañero, y la renta no es tan mala. Puedo vivir por un tiempo, pues,” Zayn se encoge de hombros, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente. “Tendremos que ser sólo Nemo y yo, por ahora.”

“Parece justo. La renta es putamente loca, como, tan costosa. Pero un día, tendrás un zoológico completo, por cómo suena,” dice Niall. “Por cierto, ¿es tu Nemo de verdad un pez payaso? Porque, la verdad, tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera es naranja.”

Inicialmente Zayn trata de fingir ofensa, pero es verdad, así que termina sonriendo mientras lo hace, la seguridad de sus palabras calentando el pecho de Zayn. Hay otra punzada de dolor, el recuerdo de que debajo de su manga, el reloj de Zayn aún está corriendo silenciosamente, igual que el de Niall lo está haciendo, atrapado en una zona horaria distinta.

Pero entonces Niall ríe de nuevo, comenzando a hablar de _¡La vez que me confundieron con Ellen DeGeneres! Putamente gracioso. Firmé autógrafos y todo_ , y Zayn se da cuenta de que no puede sentirse mal por mucho tiempo.

 

****

 

“Dios, ella es tan genial.”

“Ya dijiste eso.”

Louis suspira de nuevo, no se preocupa por poner su luz antes de cruzar rígidamente a la derecha. “Pero, como… lo es. Ella es todo lo que yo esperaba y nada de lo que esperaba y, pues, mierda, ¿sabes?”

“No, no lo sé, pero me alegro por ti. Ella parece encantadora,” dice Zayn.

Louis ha estado murmurando y suspirando y sólo medio prestándole atención al camino por los últimos diez minutos, y está comenzando a sonar como un disco roto. No es como si Zayn no esté feliz por él, pero Eleanor aparentemente mareó a Louis hasta el punto en que las palabras se le escapan, y Zayn sólo puede lidiar con _hombre, ella es tan increíble_ una cierta cantidad de veces seguidas. “La más encantadora,” dice Louis, notorios corazones en sus ojos. “Suficiente de mí. ¿Cómo está _Niall_?”

“Jódete,” murmura Zayn. Comienza a halar de un hilo suelto en su manga para no mirar a Louis a los ojos. “Él está bien.”

“¿No es lo más alma-gemela no tu-alma-gemela?”

Se detienen en una luz roja, y Zayn usa la oportunidad para empujarlo por el hombro. “Eso no tiene sentido, pero imagino que hablas de amistad. Sabes que eso aún existe después de que encuentras a tu alma gemela, ¿no?”

“¡ _Jódete_!” Louis se ríe. “Me refiero a que le estabas coqueteando, hijo de puta. Te gusta. No eres sutil, amigo.”

“Yo soy sutil,” contesta Zayn. Suena lastimero cuando lo dice, débil y definitivamente mentira. Las personas sutiles no se sonrojan tan seguido como lo hace él. “Sí, él está bien. Lindo, pero, como, sólo somos conocidos. No diría amigos aún.”

“Mentiroso,” dice Louis. “Pero como sea. Eventualmente dejarás de ser tan terco, porque tendrás que verlo todo el tiempo. Es uno de los amigos de El y nosotros vamos a salir todos juntos y ser amigos entre todos porque jódete.”

“Ella ya es ‘El’, ¿huh?”

“No cambies el tema. Sí, lo es, pero no me distraigas.”

Los neumáticos arañan contra la curva, y Zayn piensa que Louis ya está bastante distraído, por como se ve la cosa.

“¿Distraerte de qué? Ya ni siquiera estás concentrado en el camino.”

“Distraerme de mi _punto._ Y mi punto es que tú deseas que él fuera tu alma gemela.”

Después de años y unos cuantos segundos de Zayn mirando por la ventana en silencio, Louis finalmente llega al edificio de su apartamento. Se estaciona en su no oficialmente oficial puesto y apaga el motor.

“Sí lo haces. Él te gusta.”

Zayn suspira, dejándose caer contra el asiento. “No todo es acerca de las almas gemelas. Estás saltando a conclusiones.”

“Harry me dijo de la noche de micrófono abierto. Y cómo a ti él te gustó, como, vergonzosamente.”

 _Por supuesto_ , piensa Zayn. Harry no puede mantener un secreto, especialmente si es algo que él considera romántico.

“Dije que sería lindo si fuera mi alma gemela. Como, sería lindo si alguien fuera mi alma gemela. Porque serían mi _alma gemela_ , así nosotros, pues, nos llevaríamos bien y así ya no tendría que pensar más en el asunto. Sólo pensé que él era lindo. No es nada,” dice Zayn. Trata de sonar firme, pero Louis lo mira de una manera que lo hace encogerse. Se han conocido por mucho tiempo, piensa, suficiente como para no poder mentirse.

“Él es, como, muy simpático. Y le gusta la música, y me gusta su risa, y siento que habríamos encajado, es todo,” comenta Zayn. Está prácticamente susurrando, pero aún siente que está hablando muy fuerte en el silencio de la van de Louis. “Se siente como si sí hubiésemos encajado, pero, como… Nada se detuvo.”

Louis hace un sonido y tamborilea los dedos contra el volante. “Las personas comenzaban a salir cuando querían antes de que se inventaran los relojes.”

“Sí, y ahora, es como que, ya nadie lo hace,” dice Zayn. “La mayoría de las personas sólo quiere salir con su alma gemela, porque cuál es el punto de perder el tiempo si va a terminar, ¿no?”

“Las cosas aún pueden ser buenas. Como, aún puedes tener citas si no son tu alma gemela. Sólo porque termina no significa que no puedes divertirte mientras tanto, amar a otras personas.” Louis palmea a Zayn en el brazo. Es para alegrar los ánimos, pero simplemente no alcanza. “Podrías conocer a tu alma gemela cuando tengas, como, noventa, y sería una mierda pasar todo ese tiempo sólo esperándolos.”

“Eso casi nunca pasa, para empezar. Y, por otro lado, esto es brillante, viniendo de alguien que acaba de estar en una cita con su alma gemela no hace ni veinte minutos,” dice Zayn.

Louis oprime el botón para abrir las puertas, y así de simple, se rompe la tensión. “Está bien, pero eso no significa que me equivoque. Mis niños me dicen que tengo la razón todo el tiempo.”

“Tus niños se ríen cuando dices ‘nado de pecho’, hermano,” contesta Zayn, cerrando la puerta de la van a sus espaldas.

“Irrelevante. Aún pienso que deberías ver de qué lado está él. Como, tipo A o B, ¿sabes?” Louis trota un poco para encontrarse con Zayn en el frente de la van, revolviendo el cabello de Zayn con los dedos.

Zayn gruñe un poco, y luego ataca el cabello de Louis como venganza. Cuando lo esquiva, se vuelve una carrera hasta la puerta, dejándolos a ambos jadeando un poco.

“Putos cigarros,” se ríe Zayn, estirándose para recorrer sus dedos por el cabello de Louis en sentido contrario, sólo porque sí.

Esperando que Louis tome la llave de su gigante montón de llaveros, con su respiración volviendo a la normalidad, Zayn piensa en Niall. Él no parece el tipo de personas que pierde tiempo, pero de nuevo, Zayn no sabe qué opina Niall al respecto. Zayn piensa en la promesa de Louis de forzarlos a todos a ser amigos, y mientras Niall parece ser fácilmente amigable, Zayn no está particularmente inclinado a verlo constantemente si es rechazado. O peor, si intenta algo y todo se va a la mierda.

“Quizá,” dice Zayn al final. Finalmente mete la llave en la cerradura, pero Louis sólo se mueve para mirar a Zayn. “Lo pensaré, pero, tipo, no hago promesas. La mayoría de las personas aún tienen, como, visión de túnel con esas cosas. Tendré que descifrarlo a él antes de siquiera pensar en posiblemente invitarlo a salir. Así que, pues, _quizá_. No es un sí.”

“Así que básicamente un sí,” dice Louis, pero está sonriendo ampliamente. “Pero, en serio, eso es lo único que pido.”

No es una sorpresa que Harry los esté esperando despierto. Tan pronto como abren la puerta —Zayn ni siquiera ha terminado de atravesar el umbral, por amor a Dios— él ya está cruzando la esquina, con una sonrisa que amenaza con fracturar su cara.

“¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Le conseguiste vino? ¿Planearon algo más? ¿Ya estás _enamorado_?” 

“Estuvo, como, muy bien,” dice Louis. Está sonriendo mientras se quita los zapatos. “Ella es tan putamente increíble, y, sigue, como, volviéndose más increíble. Y trajo a _Niall_ con ella.”

La cara de Harry se ilumina incluso más. “Como, ¿Niall de la noche de micrófono abierto?”

“Sí, el Niall que no es el alma gemela de Zayn.”

“Creo que se llama sólo Niall, de hecho,” dice Zayn, “Deja de hacer eso con tus cejas, Harry. Te ves ridículo.”

“¿Te refieres, como, al Niall con el que Zayn hizo un trabajo horrible al coquetear con él?”

“El Niall en el que Zayn tiene un enamoramiento de escuela.”

“ _Jódete_. Tú eres el que no podía dejar de hablar de su alma gemela en el camino a casa.” Ni siquiera se ha quitado los zapatos. La puerta ni siquiera está cerrada. Dios.

Zayn empuja la puerta con el hombro hasta que el familiar sonido aparece y se cierra. Debería ser preocupante, pero se siente como admitir una derrota si en realidad intentan reparar la puerta. Además, le añade personalidad, ¿no?

Louis está de vuelta a divagar acerca de Eleanor mientras va de camino a la sala, Harry cerca detrás de él. Zayn siente el cansancio metiéndose en sus huesos. Había olvidado lo agotador que es estar alrededor de almas gemelas cuando no tienes una tú mismo. Niall fue buena compañía, por supuesto, pero Zayn sólo puede lidiar con hablar acerca de almas gemelas por cierto tiempo, así que tiene sentido que sienta la necesidad de acurrucarse solo en su cama y no hablar por una semana.

“Creo que me voy, como, a la cama,” dice Zayn. Tiene que alzar la voz para asegurarse que tanto Louis como Harry lo oigan, considerando que están jugando una partida unilateral de _21 Preguntas_ que Harry inició.

Haciendo un sonido de sorpresa, Harry se voltea a ver a Zayn con ojos muy abiertos. “¿Estás seguro? ¿Te sientes bien?”

Zayn rueda los ojos, pero sacude una mano para quitarle importancia a las preocupaciones de Harry. “No tengo que quedarme despierto hasta tarde todos los días, Harry. Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Sólo cansado.”

Louis lo mira con una expresión ligeramente compasiva en la cara, como sabiendo algo, que hace que el estómago de Zayn se hunda. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Zayn sacude la mano en su dirección y se voltea hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Ahora, realmente desea tener una mascota; quizá haría que su cama se sintiera menos fría.

 


	2. 203 días.

“Quizás deberías frenar un poco con los tragos,” dice Zayn.

Harry le suelta un bufido, rueda los ojos y sigue tratando de captar la atención del bartender. “Estoy intentando divertirme. Y no me estoy divirtiendo aún, así que,” gesticula a modo de terminar su oración.

“Bien, pero no me lloriquees después cuando te caigas de tu silla.” Harry hace un sonido que podría significar lo que sea, así que Zayn dirige su atención a otro lado.

Hay un DJ en la esquina, al que de cualquier forma la gente parece preferir sobre las noches de talento en vivo. Zayn no lo hace, pero Louis se burla de él cada vez que se queja de _¿otra canción de Katy Perry? ¿En serio? ¿Qué año es?_

“Puedes arrastrarlo a casa tú sólo, por cierto,” dice Louis. “Yo me voy a quedar con El.”

“Por supuesto que sí.” Zayn se traga la respuesta que aparece en su mente. Como, está casi seguro de que las almohadas de Louis están recolectando polvo, o que la única indicación de que Louis no esté viviendo con ella es que aún está pagando su tercio de la renta.

Predeciblemente, Louis va de vuelta a ignorarlo por estar mirando a Eleanor beber de su margarita y balancearse al ritmo de la música. Entrelazan sus dedos, y Zayn capta los ceros que recorren su antebrazo. Aparta la mirada.

“Perdón por llegar tarde, chicos.”

Liam se sienta en la silla restante junto a Harry, quien celebra débilmente y envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Liam. Se tambalean un poco, pero Liam ha conocido a Harry más tiempo que Zayn, así que está preparado y los estabiliza en unos pocos segundos.

“Eh, está bien,” dice Zayn, riéndose. Liam está tratando de aflojarse la corbata mientras trata de apartar las manos de Harry de su cara. Es en vano; la corbata de Liam apenas está suelta y las manos de Harry terminan pinchando sus mejillas. “Podrías haber parado de camino para cambiarte. Sabes que no tenemos una hora fija.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Liam sólo le lanza a Zayn una sonrisa tímida antes de hacerle señas al bartender. Zayn sabe que no le gusta llegar tarde, pero se ve horriblemente sobrevestido en el lúgubre bar. Atractivo, pero demasiado arreglado.

Entonces, Harry grita —sólo un ruido fuerte, ni siquiera una palabra— y comienza a mover los brazos salvajemente, olvidándose instantáneamente de Liam. Zayn trata de halar sus brazos de vuelta a sus costados, pero Harry está determinado. Y, además, es más alto que Zayn y está parado sobre las puntas de sus pies, así que Zayn está en desventaja.

“¡Deja!” Dice Harry, volteando a mirar a Zayn con el ceño fruncido y confundido. “Él te agrada. A mí me agrada. Deberíamos saludar.”

“¿Quién? ¿Qué?” Pregunta Liam, apartando la mirada de su trago.

“Hablamos de _Niall_ , Liam. Mantén el ritmo,” dice Harry. Grita de nuevo, y esta vez Zayn no se molesta en intentar detenerlo.

“No habías mencionado a Niall hasta ahora,” señala Zayn.

Pero es irrelevante, porque Harry se tambalea de su silla y prácticamente se deja caer sobre Niall, quién simplemente lo acepta. ¿No se han visto apenas, como, dos veces? Zayn no recuerda si alguno de los dos mencionó ser más que conocidos casuales cuando Harry era bartender.

“No es una carrera, hermano,” se ríe Niall, palmeando la espalda de Harry mientras trata de recuperar su equilibrio. “Como, ni siquiera creo que alguien se moleste en tratar de alcanzarte ya.”

“Yo sólo bebo hasta que empiezo a divertirme,” Harry se encoge de hombros, inclinándose un poco para poder presionar un dedo contra la mejilla de Niall. “Y ahora me estoy divirtiendo.”

“No te estabas divirtiendo hace dos minutos,” dice Zayn. Quiere que Niall se fije en él, más temprano que tarde, se da cuenta. Quiere que Niall dirija esa sonrisa a _él_ , no a Harry.

Y Niall no lo decepciona. Se ilumina tan pronto sus miradas se cruzan, su sonrisa radiante incluso en el oscuro entorno. Abraza a Zayn como si se conocieran de más de un par de ocasiones— que no es así. Sólo se han visto unas cuantas veces de pasada, lo cual Zayn no cree que cuente, en realidad.

“¡Zayn! ¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, sí, lo estoy,” dice Zayn, voz sofocada contra el hombro de Niall. “¿Tú?”

“Siempre,” dice Niall, dándole una palmada a la espalda de Zayn antes de apartarse. Sus manos se mueven por el costado de Zayn mientras lo hace, y Zayn usa su voluntad para no pensar mucho al respecto.

Louis se acomoda sobre el hombro de Niall, y dice algo en su oído que Zayn no puede oír. Niall suelta un _ahh_ , y se inclina sobre su costado para mirar a Liam. “Y, ¿quién es este chico?”

Golpeando a Niall en el hombro, Louis frunce el ceño. “Él no es un chico, Niall. Haz que se lo gane.”

Liam rueda los ojos, pero le sonríe amablemente a Niall y extiende su brazo. “Soy Liam. No un chico, aparentemente.”

Niall se ríe y toma la mano de Liam. “Niall. Un gusto conocerte.”

Zayn observa, esperando a que Liam y Niall hagan click pero con la esperanza de que no lo hagan, porque esa sería su suerte, pero Liam sólo asiente y se voltea hacia el bartender para pedir un trago. Nada en ninguna de sus caras indica algún cambio, y Zayn conoce a Liam lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, está seguro.

“¡Vamos a bailar!”

“Coño, Harry, éste no es sitio para bailar.” Louis rueda los ojos. “A lo mejor convences a Zayn para ir a un club más tarde.”

Zayn está distraído, observando a Niall mientras habla con el bartender medio zombie y de alguna manera consigue hacerlo reír con unas pocas palabras, pero el sonido de su nombre lo hace reaccionar. Enviándole una mirada fulminante a Louis, Zayn sacude la cabeza.

“Tú _no_ me vas a convencer de ir a un club contigo más tarde, pero puedes ir tú sólo si quieres,” dice Zayn. Trata de no gruñir mientras bebe de su trago, pero es difícil. Los clubs son, como, lo _peor_. Preferiría estar en casa, donde las probabilidades de terminar la noche con un dolor de cabeza y vomitando sus medias son mínimas.

Harry hace un puchero, se toma otro shot que Zayn ni se dio cuenta que tenía, y se adentra, retorciéndose, a una multitud de personas hablando de pie. Después de un par de segundos, Zayn sólo puede ver sus brazos flacos sacudiéndose en lo que Zayn asume es algún tipo de baile sin ritmo y sin balance.

“Entonces, ¿con quién andas?” Pregunta Liam.

Niall hace un sonido, se termina el último trago de su cerveza y señala a sus espaldas. “Gente del trabajo. Ni se darán cuenta que me fui.”

Dudoso, piensa Zayn. “Seguro que sí se dan cuenta,” dice. Niall es ruidoso y brillante; de seguro la gente notará que se fue.

Niall simplemente se ríe y hace una seña. “Está bien, en serio. Prefiero estar con ustedes.”

Suena sincero, pero antes de que Zayn pueda preguntar si está seguro, Niall se voltea hacia Eleanor y dice “Hey, necesitas otro trago, El,” y ya está decidido.

Zayn pide un shot, y Louis celebra ruidosamente mientras va quemando por su garganta. Tiene el presentimiento de que va a ser una noche larga.

 

****

 

Terminan en un club, por supuesto, porque Niall parecía dispuesto y aparentemente Zayn es un pusilánime cuando está borracho. Liam los abandonó antes de que se fueran, fallando al esconder un bostezo en su manga, porque trabaja turnos largos y sólo Dios sabe por qué aún va a bares con ellos. Louis y Eleanor se metieron en un taxi mientras iban de camino por la calle. Ni siquiera se despidieron porque estaban demasiado absortos en el otro. Putas almas gemelas.

Así que Harry, Niall y Zayn terminan en un club, la “gente del trabajo” de Niall olvidados.

“¡Yo amo esta canción!” Grita Harry. Su cabello está pegado a su cara y sólo queda un botón puesto en su camisa.

“Es sólo instrumental,” Zayn le grita de vuelta. “Es como, una canción que ponen entre canciones.”

Harry mira a Zayn como si hubiera insultado a su madre. “No eres divertido,” dice. Entonces, saca la lengua y se lleva su trago consigo mientras se mezcla con la multitud, saltando con la música. Zayn espera que lo derrame.

“Ahora hay que vigilar la puerta,” suspira Zayn. Niall lo mira y levanta una ceja a manera de pregunta, mientras toma un sorbo de su trago. Es difícil concentrarse con Niall brillando junto a él y el alcohol quemando los bordes de su visión, pero Zayn logra explicar. “Dios sabe que, si se va, seguro se va de cara contra la acera y se rompe la nariz.”

“¿Ha pasado antes?”

Zayn lo mira, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras recuerda. “No quieres saberlo.”

Niall se ríe, apoyándose en Zayn con la fuerza de la misma. Se tambalean hacia el bar, pero hay un calor placentero que se esparce por el estómago de Zayn por hacerlo reír, así que no importa.

“Sonríes mucho cuando estás borracho,” dice Zayn. Ahora que lo dijo en voz alta, y ve la sonrisa de Niall suavizarse, suena mucho menos casual de lo que pretendía. Pero, bueno.

“Sonrío mucho sobrio, también, pues,” dice Niall, presionando un dedo contra su mejilla. “Tengo buenos músculos aquí.”

Niall le guiña un ojo, y luego hace un gesto vago de bebida y señala al bar en cuestión. Mientras Zayn hace un sonido, contemplando si debería o no buscarse otro trago, a pesar de que va en contra de su mejor juicio, Niall se enrolla las mangas. Ver los números de Niall, grises y aun contando en reverso como los suyos, relaja a Zayn lo suficiente como para aceptar.

Con suerte, de esa forma, la forma en que Niall sonríe y presiona su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zayn hará que la resaca valga la pena.

 

****

 

“¿Cómo es que haces esto tú sólo?”

Zayn se tambalea en la esquina mientras él y Niall intentan meter a Harry en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Niall ya está sentado dentro, dejando que Zayn intente meter las extremidades de Harry en el taxi.

“¿Qué? ¿Harry?” Zayn gruñe por lo bajo, tratando ahora de arrimarlo para poder meterse él también. “Él no es tan malo.”

“Hicimos falta dos sólo para meterlo en el taxi,” señala Niall.

Un recuerdo de la última vez que tuvo que cargar a Harry a casa pasa por la mente de Zayn: vómito en sus zapatos, un dolor en el brazo, quedarse dormido bajo el peso de Harry, porque no dejó que Zayn se fuera del cuarto. Sin mencionar el despertar con una masiva resaca para enterarse que Harry se comió lo que quedaba de su cereal favorito.

“Aún nos faltan las escaleras de la entrada,” es lo que Zayn dice.

Niall se queja, y no puede evitar soltar una risa, consiguiendo que se le meta el cabello de Harry en la boca en el proceso.

No es un trayecto largo —probablemente podrían haber caminado si Harry no corriera el riesgo de tropezarse y romperse la cabeza, probablemente halándolos a ambos con él, o al menos a Zayn, en el proceso— así que antes de que Zayn pueda temer a las escaleras, ya las tienen enfrente. Lo peor de vivir en la ciudad, piensa Zayn, es lo altos que son todos los edificios. Todos los apartamentos, delgados y apretados juntos con el propósito de hacer más dinero.

“No puedo creer que viven encima de un local de yoga de mierda,” dice Niall, arrastrando uno de los brazos de Harry sobre su hombro.

“No es de mierda. Es barato,” murmura Harry. Zayn pensó que ya lo habían perdido esa noche. “Yoga barato. Chicas lindas.”

“La renta está bien,” dice Zayn. Últimamente esa parece ser la única cualidad a favor del lugar.

“Lo que tú digas.”

Es una lucha, pero logran subir las escaleras, Zayn apoyándose más pesadamente en el pasamanos de lo que está dispuesto a admitir para mantenerse de pie. Zayn mete la llave en la cerradura, y se tambalean dentro, donde Harry inmediatamente se deja caer en el sillón y comienza a roncar.

“No, no, vamos,” gruñe Zayn, halando inútilmente del brazo d Harry. “El sillón es una mierda para dormir. Se va a estar quejando por semanas. Párate, Harry.”

“No sé, no creo que se vaya a parar,” dice Niall, apoyando la mano en la cabeza de Harry. “Aún creo que te aplastaría si estás sólo, pues.”

La visión de Zayn aún está borrosa por los bordes, y siente como que debe inclinarse a la izquierda para poder caminar en línea recta, pero él está bien. “Calla…” comienza, pero su cabeza comienza a punzar y no parece tan importante terminar con ese pensamiento. Como, ¿a quién le importa, cuando las paredes se inclinan?

“Suena como hora de dormir para Zaynie.”

La voz de Niall suena muy lejos, y Zayn se da cuenta por qué cuando camina contra el lado de su cama y cae sobre ella. Las camas son más cómodas cuando estás borracho, se encuentra pensando, no por primera vez. Normalmente, el colchón se queja y se clava en sus costillas, pero ahora Zayn siente que está acostado sobre una nube. Quizá alguien se metió y cambió el colchón. Bendito sea.

“¿Te vas, como, a cambiar? ¿Aunque sea meterte debajo de la cobija?”

Es mucho esfuerzo responder o negar con la cabeza, así que Zayn sólo hace un sonido desde la parte trasera de su garganta. Niall lo _entiende_. Entiende lo cómoda que es la cama de Zayn, probablemente. Zayn estira los brazos, palmeando el colchón a ambos lados de sí mismo. De pronto, parece importante preguntarle a Niall si quiere quedarse a dormir, si quiere acostarse en la cama de nubes de Zayn con él. Hasta lo ayudó a subir a Harry por las escaleras.

“¿Y tú?”

Niall se ríe. “Estás tan ido, hermano.”

Y Zayn quiere protestar, pero sus párpados están muy pesados y probablemente sea verdad. Niall simplemente tiene la razón.

 

****

 

Cuando Zayn finalmente abre los ojos en la mañana —a las 7am porque él acordó por alguna puta razón tomar el turno del sábado por la mañana de alguien— hay una cobija que Zayn sabe que ha estado guardada en su polvoriento closet por más de seis meses colocada sobre él. Se vuelve hacia un costado, su cabeza pulsando en protesta, y ve un vaso de agua y un contenedor de Advil ahí.

Zayn se toma dos, y le entrecierra los ojos al viejo recibo pegado a la parte de abajo del vaso. La letra curvada dice, _¡Fue divertido pasarla con ustedes esta noche! Tu cartera está en la mesa de café. ¡Espero que no tengas mucha resaca! x Niall_ , seguido de una desaliñada carita sonriente y un número de teléfono. _(Ese es mi número. ¡Siéntete libre de escribirme!)_ , Niall escribió justo al final.

Zayn se ríe, dejando salir aire por la nariz, porque ¿de quién más sería el número? Igual, Zayn sonríe mientras lo guarda en su teléfono, colocando los emojis de cerveza y sol después del nombre de Niall, y pasa los siguientes cinco minutos tratando de deshacerse de su sonrojo a voluntad.

 

****

 

Se escriben, a veces. No acerca de cosas importantes, pero Zayn se queja de su jefe y Niall le envía fotos borrosas de todos los perros —y a veces gatos— que ve. El tema no es importante, pero hablar con Niall se siente importante, a pesar de eso, y Zayn se encuentra a sí mismo apartándose de todo lo demás cada vez que su teléfono suena.

Niall usualmente menciona de pasada si está haciendo algo diferente a su rutina normal — _¡Voy a ir a este nuevo bar después del trabajo! ¡Te aviso qué tal es!_ o _A punto de ir a ver a El y Lou, ¿debería fastidiarlo con que ya nunca está en su propia casa?_ — así que es una sorpresa cuando se presenta a la puerta de Zayn.

“Oí que era noche de chicos,” dice, atravesando la puerta con bolsas plásticas llenas con él. “Pensé que debía traer un regalo, o, como, alcohol barato.”

“Eso es un regalo,” dice Zayn, haciéndole gestos a Niall para que le pase las bolsas para que pueda quitarse los zapatos. “¿Hay otros regalos?”

Riendo, Niall logra quitarse los zapatos mientras cierra la puerta correctamente en el primer intento. Es un pequeño milagro. O una señal, al menos, pero Zayn quiere rodar los ojos apenas ese pensamiento aparece. Debe dejar de pensar en almas gemelas y el destino y en cuánto ellos simplemente _encajan_ y _Dios, ¿por qué no pararon sus relojes?_ cada vez que ve a Niall.

“Nah, no creo que hayan.”

“Aw, tú ya estabas en nuestro lado bueno, Neil,” Louis dice, apareciendo detrás de Zayn y estirándose para poder revolverle el pelo a Niall. “Ahora estás, como, en nuestro mejor lado.”

Niall le devuelve la mirada a Louis, luciendo un poco confundido pero complacido de igual forma. Aún están parados, todos juntos en la entrada; Zayn golpea a Louis con el codo hasta que ambos retroceden hasta lo que es sólo vagamente considerado una cocina. Liam está parado ahí comiéndose unas papas, y le ofrece a Niall sólo un gesto de la mano. El trabajo siempre lo persigue, y Zayn no se sorprende al ver el ceño de Liam cuando mira hacia su teléfono.

“Traje _Deadpool_ , también. Harry me dijo que era una gran película.”

Mirando en su dirección, Zayn ve que Harry está mirando entre él y Niall de manera petulante, sonriendo como si eso fuera su mejor trabajo. Zayn le lanza una mirada fulminante, porque Zayn lleva puestos unos pantalones de deporte con agujeros en ellos y su cabello está grasoso debajo de la gorra que se colocó y que se joda Harry por no avisarle.

“Lo es. Gracia, hermano,” dice Louis cuando nadie responde. “Amamos esa película. Zayn y yo, pues. No sé si Harry la ha visto.”

Harry se encoge de hombros, cliqueando en su teléfono con la misma sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. Es casi de esperarse, cuando el teléfono de Zayn vibra en su bolsillo.

_Liam tiene que irse temprano, y Lou va a pasar la noche en casa de El otra vez después de esto. ;) ¡Habla con él! Y luego quizá chúpasela. Pero no hagas mucho ruido, por favor, porque tengo trabajo en la mañana. :)_

Desgraciado.

“Bueno, coloquen algo, entonces. Podemos empezar con tu película romanticona de lo que sea, Harry.” Harry celebra, y Zayn se deja caer en el sillón. A juzgar por cómo Louis mueve las cejas, falla al tratar de contener de su cara qué tan complacido que se siente cuando Niall se sienta junto a él.

Se da cuenta de cada movimiento de Niall, cada cambio cuando cruza sus pies y la forma en que se apoya sobre Zayn para alcanzar las palomitas del recipiente en el regazo de Louis y no vuelve completamente a su lado del sillón después de eso _._ _Esto no es nada_ _,_ piensa Zayn para sí mismo _._ _Esto es jodidamente nada._

 

****

 

“¿Tú crees que Wade y Vanessa hayan sido almas gemelas?”

Los ojos de Zayn arden un poco cuando pestañea para apartar sus ojos del televisor para mirar a Niall. Liam se fue hace tiempo, Louis se fue justo después de la última escena de pelea, y Harry está acurrucado roncando en el borde del otro sillón. Las tenues luces de la sala hacen que Niall se vea más suave, más borroso por los bordes, y Zayn culpa lo que dice en eso.

“No creo que habría importado.”

Algo se hunde en el estómago de Zayn cuando Niall niega ligeramente la cabeza, volteando a ver la película. “Sí importa, amigo. Sólo… Es más fácil con los relojes. A veces salvan a las personas de que les rompan el corazón.” Niall se encoge de hombros, mira hacia abajo y comienza a halar de un hilo suelto de su suéter.

“Quizá si los escritores colocaran los relojes en el universo de Marvel, pues, podrían serlo,” Zayn admite, si acaso porque Niall lo mira como si no le hubiese dado la respuesta que quería. “Aunque no sé si su relación hubiese sido tan explosiva. Me imagino que él aún habría estado con ella incluso cuando se veía completamente diferente.”

Niall deja escapar un sonido, las arrugas en su frente menos prominentes ahora. “Quiero decir, él aún habría estado putamente nervioso al respecto. Y, pues, las relaciones de las almas gemelas siguen sin ser perfectas, ¿no? Sólo significa que siempre vuelven al otro, creo.”

Se están moviendo rápidamente a un territorio peligroso, y Zayn se siente mareado de pronto, como si la palabra equivocada podría hacerlo caer. Es más difícil saber dónde exactamente se encuentra Niall de lo que pensó que sería.

“Aunque las relaciones de las almas gemelas no son perfectas, ¿no? Como, pueden ser perfectos el uno para el otro y aún podría irse todo a la mierda,” dice Zayn, lentamente, con cuidado, como si estuviese caminando sobre cristal.

“Pero las personas están más dispuestas a hacer que funcione si saben que son almas gemelas,” dice Niall.

Se siente como si estuvieran discutiendo, con el deje de frustración en el tono de Niall. Zayn casi quiere retroceder, sólo para poder sentir que están de nuevo en la misma página. A pesar de que se está volviendo más claro que no lo están, no realmente. Envía un dolor a través del pecho de Zayn que se esparce hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

Niall sacude la cabeza, y se vuelve hacia Zayn con una sonrisa torcida. “Creo que ser almas gemelas sólo significa que siempre vuelven al otro, a pesar de que las cosas sean una mierda, o raras, o cuando están peleando. Es, como, no sé por qué las personas se molestan con tratar de tener citas o lo que sea, porque uno de ustedes va a encontrar a su alma gemela, y el otro va a sentirse horrible por un tiempo, hasta que encuentren al suyo. Como, a veces pienso, por un lado, ambos van a terminar felices, así que deberían divertirse, conocer personas y así. Pero no sé si hay un punto en estar con alguien más cuando tu reloj va a parar por alguien más. Es… No sé cuál está bien.”

 _Si se gustan mutuamente, ¿por qué no hacer algo al respecto? ¿Por qué no ser felices mientras esperan? Sólo porque no son almas gemelas no significa que no es nada_ , piensa Zayn. _Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo cuando te conocí, cuando ni una puta cosa se detuvo. Y aún me desconcierta, porque siento que algo debió hacerlo._

 _Creo que en serio me gustas,_ piensa Zayn.

“Sí, entiendo,” es lo que dice.

Niall hace un sonido por lo bajo, cara obscurecida ahora que los créditos están rodando. Suelta un bostezo, y su quijada truena con él. El sonido lo sorprende un poco, y Zayn no puede evitar reír por su expresión.

“Es tarde,” dice Niall, suspirando. Suena casi triste al respecto, y Zayn debe recordarse a sí mismo que es porque son amigos y no porque ha conseguido mover a Niall de su eje, como Niall ha hecho con Zayn. “Debería irme.”

“Sí, sí, por supuesto. Te acompaño a la salida,” Zayn dice cuando se levantan. La puerta está a sólo diez pasos, pero es, como, grosero no acompañar a un invitado, ¿no?

Niall se ríe. “Oh, bien, me preocupaba que me perdiera de camino a la salida,” dice, empujando a Zayn con su codo. Zayn simplemente lo empuja de vuelta.

Aún está todo muy tenso para su gusto, sin embargo, y Zayn detiene a Niall en la puerta con un ligero toque a su codo.

“Oye, um.” Zayn hace una pausa, sabe que va a sentirse estúpido diciendo lo que va a decir, pero decide continuar igual. “Somos, como, amigos, ¿no?”

“Sí, Zayn, por supuesto que somos amigos,” dice Niall, sonriéndole tan fácilmente como siempre lo ha hecho, y eso suelta ligeramente el nudo en el pecho de Zayn.

“Okay, eso, un. Eso es todo. Sólo quería asegurarme.”

Rodando los ojos, Niall retrocede un paso hacia el umbral para halar a Zayn a un abrazo. “No te preocupes. Las almas gemelas son, como, tan putamente raras. Todos tienen pensamientos distintos al respecto, así que no es gran cosa. No ceo que ninguno de nosotros se equivoque o tenga razón, pues. Me caes bien, así que seremos amigos mientras ambos queramos serlo.”

Zayn suspira, coloca su quijada sobre el hombro de Niall y lo sostiene con fuerza. “¿Sí? Bien, estaba, como, un poco preocupado de que fuera algo incómodo o algo—“

“No te preocupes, Zayn,” Niall se separa, y Zayn ya extraña su calidez; él siempre tiene frío. “Estamos bien.”

“Estamos bien,” Zayn repite, observando mientras Niall comienza a hacer lentamente su camino hacia las escaleras, aquellas por las que arrastraron a Harry borrachos tan solo la semana pasada.

“Nos vemos pronto, Zayn.” Niall le hace un pequeño saludo —y es _lindo_ , maldición— y se voltea para bajar los escalones, el metal resonando y quejándose bajo su peso. Antes de que Zayn haga algo estúpido, como inclinar la cabeza para verlo irse, empuja la puerta con el hombro para cerrarla.

Se va lentamente de vuelta a la sala, sin que le importe lo suficiente el levantar los pies para que no arrastren, a donde Harry se está levantando, mirándolo tristemente.

“Lo siento, Z,” dice. Lo dice seriamente, y a Zayn se le ocurre que quizá Harry no haya estado durmiendo en absoluto. Al menos lo salva de hacer el recuento de la conversación.

“Es— está bien. Sólo apesta, pues, un poco.” Zayn mira a Harry, con sus grandes y compasivos ojos, y se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón. “Está bien, apesta mucho. Pero _estaré_ bien. Deja de mirarme así.”

Harry se arrastra de su asiento y se deja caer en el sillón junto a él, abrazándolo cerca, de manera que su cabello le hace cosquillas a Zayn en el cuello.

“Me retracto. Sé que a Louis y a Liam les agrada, y a mí también, así que, quizá, pues, no se la chupes. Quiero decir, si todos vamos a pasárnosla juntos,” murmura Harry. Una carcajada se escapa de Zayn, y prácticamente puede sentir la satisfacción de Harry por eso. “Podría poner un obstáculo en la dinámica del grupo.”

La risa de Zayn se apaga, y le da una palmada a Harry en la cadera hasta que capta la señal y se levanta. “Sí, podría.”

Debe haber sonado vacío de nuevo, así que Harry se inclina y toma la mano izquierda de Zayn, la voltea hasta que puede ver sus números, aún de ese gris pizarra que hace que a Zayn se le revuelva el estómago si lo mira mucho tiempo.

Harry le da un golpecito al contador de Zayn, dice “La tuya está ahí afuera, así que trata de no estancarte en Niall, ¿sí?” antes de irse de vuelta a su cuarto y dejar a Zayn sentado solo en el jodido sillón de mierda.

Con el video del menú principal de _Deadpool_ aun repitiéndose —tendrá que devolvérsela a Niall otro día— Zayn traza sus dedos sobre su antebrazo y suspira. _203:13:52:10_ , dice. Por primera vez, Zayn se pregunta si hacerse un tatuaje sobre él funcionaría para tapar los números. O quizá dañaría la cosa, piensa amargamente. No sería _eso_ fantástico.

Zayn recoge el control remoto de los cojines y presiona el botón de apagado, observando la pantalla brillar y luego volverse negra, oyendo como silba y sisea hasta que todo queda en silencio con excepción del lejano sonido de Harry roncando.

La cosa es, Zayn sabe que Harry tiene razón, y que el alma gemela de Zayn está a un poco más de doscientos días de hacer su debut. Sólo que es difícil alegrarse al respecto al saber que el reloj de Niall está corriendo por alguien más, también.


	3. 125 días.

No es una sorpresa que Niall comience a pasársela con ellos mucho más. Si no están todos viendo películas en el apartamento de Zayn o bebiendo en el bar, Niall y Zayn se encuentran todo el tiempo: en el supermercado, en la licorería, en el parque.

Incluso si no van al bar todos juntos, a veces cuando Zayn está ahí, Niall aparece con Ellie y su guitarra y termina pasando el resto de la noche con Zayn. Para su felicidad y simultanea vergüenza, puesto que las probabilidades de Niall no dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta a Zayn son mínimas. Louis empujándolos constante y para nada sutilmente hacia el otro es una señal obvia, incluso si Niall no pudiera ya darse cuenta de que a Zayn le gusta.

Pero, está bien. Zayn está trabajando en superarlo.

Se da cuenta de que no está haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuando Niall lo llama y lo despierta en su día libre y a Zayn ni siquiera le importa.

“Oh, Dios, disculpa por llamar— espera, ¿aún estás durmiendo?”

Zayn gruñe a modo de respuesta, su cerebro aún nublado y luchando para procesar qué está pasando. “Sí. Estoy dormido. Pero aún contesto tus llamadas, claramente.”

“Tú _estabas_ durmiendo. Zayn, son como… las 4:30 de la tarde, hermano.”

“Los fines de semana son para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tomé una siesta después de despertarme.”

“Ah, coño. Lo siento. Encontraré a alguien más, sólo vuelve a dormir—“

Es el tono de Niall lo que aparta el sueño de los pensamientos de Zayn y lo hace pestañear con fuerza. “No, no. Ya estoy despierto. Debí haberme parado hace rato, de cualquier forma. ¿Qué sucede?”

Niall se ríe nerviosamente, y Zayn puede oír a alguien que suena estresado hablando en el fondo. “Estoy, um, ¿mi auto? Se acaba de accidentar. Como, están todas estas luces de advertencia prendidas y no enciende… ¿Estás ocupado justo ahora?”

“Nunca para ti,” dice Zayn. Se arrepiente de sus palabras tan pronto las dice, quiere hacerlas sonar más amigables y menos como si estuviera enamorado de Niall, pero ya es muy tarde, así que sólo sacude la cabeza y se levanta. “Lo siento. Um. Sólo envíame un mensaje con dónde estás y voy en seguida.”

Mientras Zayn busca en su closet algo que esté sólo un poco arrugado, Niall suspira en su oído. “Me salvas la vida. Si pudieras sólo—“

“Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lo que sea que necesites,” dice Zayn, medio prestando atención mientras trata de ponerse sus botas sin deshacer las trenzas. “No es problema. No tengo nada que hacer hoy. Probablemente te iba a preguntar si querías hacer algo, más tarde.”

Es una mentira, puesto que Zayn no está seguro de si volvería a invitar a Niall a hacer algo con él de cualquier otra forma que no sea en grupo, pero. Le gusta pasar tiempo con Niall, y la mentira ya no importa. Está tan putamente jodido.

“Seguro, está bien. ¿Te envío el mensaje, entonces?”

Zayn asiente, dice “Sí, nos vemos pronto, hermano,” y entonces está trancando la puerta y bajando las escaleras. Aún tiene lagañas en los ojos. Dios, las cosas que haría por Niall. Zayn ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello.

 

****

 

Zayn termina manejando hasta una estación de gasolina, donde una camioneta vieja está estacionada, con un Niall de apariencia abatida y una Ellie de apariencia estresada sentados junto a ella.

“¿En serio? ¿Te accidentaste en una estación de gasolina?” Zayn se ríe tan pronto sale de su camioneta. “Necesitas más que llenar el tanque, entonces.”

Niall suspira, levantándose y sacudiéndose las piernas. “Sí. Como, es probablemente un problema de conexión y no la batería en realidad. Margo ha visto mejores días, pero Jesús. ¿Podría la tuya siquiera darle un empujón?”

Es fácil acercarse y golpear a Niall en el hombro, incluso más fácil halarlo hacia un abrazo después. “Estoy tratando de ayudarte, así que deja de insultar a mi camioneta, ¿sí?”

“Sí, sí. Lo siento,” dice Niall, palmeando a Zayn en la espalda. “De verdad lo aprecio, hermano. Gracias.”

“Uh huh, seguro,” dice Zayn. Rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza sólo para ver cómo la expresión de Niall se relaja lo suficiente para darle una sonrisa a Zayn.

Ellie silva, y ambos se voltean a verla, ahora parada junto a la camioneta de Zayn. “Tu camioneta es un monstruo, Zayn. ¿Seguro no se cae a pedazos si le pateo una rueda o algo?”

Por un tiempo, antes de que Louis conociera a Eleanor, Zayn pensó que quizá Niall y Ellie eran almas gemelas. Ahora, está incluso más feliz de que no lo sean, porque se sentiría mal por querer decirle que _vaya a conseguir alguien más que la lleve, entonces_. No haría eso, por supuesto, pero al menos puede pensarlo resentidamente en vez de sentirse culpable.

“Podría, de hecho. Inténtalo,” dice Zayn, tratando de sonar como si estuviera bromeando y no como si estuviera siendo un idiota.

Ellie se encoje de hombros y Niall se ríe. Suena forzada, pero Zayn se complace al oírla de todas formas, así que le da una sonrisa a Niall.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguen meter todos los equipos de sonido de Ellie y Niall en la zona de carga de la vieja y algo pequeña camioneta. Niall celebra por lo bajo, y luego de alguna forma consigue meterse en la cabina delantera y Zayn prende el motor.

“Okay, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?”

Zayn mira a Niall mientras espera que el motor se caliente. Ruge y se queja por unos segundos antes de calmarse hasta un volumen soportable. Deben presionarse muy juntos dentro de la camioneta, porque tiene dos asientos delanteros normales y uno más pequeño que apenas cuenta como asiento entre ellos. Niall, el caballero, le ofreció a Ellie la ventana, y ahora Zayn debe tratar de no mirar hacia abajo a donde el contador de Niall está casi tocando su brazo.

“Erm, es en Eastlake. Te daré, como, indicaciones, si necesitas,” dice Niall. Está muy concentrado en tratar de acomodar sus pies para que no le estorben a Zayn como para darse cuenta de que Zayn definitivamente no sabe en qué dirección ir.

“Sí necesito que me indiques, la verdad. Uh. Así que, si pudieras…” Zayn pausa y espera a que Niall responda. Cuando no lo hace, Zayn hace un gesto vago con su mano hacia el camino. Niall no levanta la mirada, y Ellie se ríe, dejando salir el aire por la nariz. En serio, no le costaría nada ser de más ayuda, pero Zayn la ignora. “Oye, ¿Niall? ¿Hacia dónde primero?”

Eso hace que Niall levante la cabeza de golpe, mejillas de un rosa que Zayn no puede evitar encontrar encantador. “Oh, uh, a la izquierda. Lo siento, um, cosas del auto.”

Zayn asiente y enciende su luz de cruce. “¿Sólo este show esta noche?”

Echando un vistazo, Zayn ve que Ellie tiene puestos sus audífonos y está revisando algo en su teléfono. Niall se encoje de hombros, moviendo el brazo de Zayn.

“Sí, pero es uno grande. Como, es muy diverso y tiene un montón de cosas diferentes en él, pero es bastante popular. Sus actos siempre atraen a audiencias grandes, así que es una gran oportunidad para dar a conocer su nombre.”

“El tuyo también,” dice Zayn.

“Nah, no esta noche. Yo sólo haré un par de canciones.” El hombro de Niall brinca un poco, y de pronto Zayn lo recuerda mencionando algo acerca de claustrofobia una vez. Dios, ¿por qué nunca compró un auto más grande?

“¿Estás bien? Como, si quieres le puedes pedir a Ellie que cambien de puesto. O, como, puedo bajar una ventana, o puedes conducir, incluso,” dice Zayn. Ya está buscando un sitio donde poder estacionarse.

Niall se aleja un poco de él, y cuando Zayn voltea a verlo, Niall lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien, Zayn.”

Haciendo un gesto impotente a su pequeño y apenas estable carro de mierda, Zayn dice, “¿Es, como, quiero decir, muy claustrofóbico? Sé que es mucho con tres personas aquí, así que pensé que quizá—“

“Zayn,” dice Niall, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cuando vuelve a inclinarse hacia el brazo de Zayn, se siente menos tenso. “Está bien. El sitio no queda lejos, y tu camioneta no es horrible.”

Zayn le envía una mirada que hace a Niall reír. “Bueno, es bastante horrible. Pero te prometo que no soy claustrofóbico. Es más, como, muchas personas, lo que me pone nervioso. Aún tengo espacio, mira.” Mueve sus piernas un poco, como si tratara de probarle a Zayn que no le importa. Es terriblemente encantador.

El resto del camino consiste en cantar con la radio, discutir acerca de qué estación escuchar, y Niall bajando el volumen cada tantos segundos para interrumpir con indicaciones.

“Espera, Zayn. En 700 millas, sigue derecho—“

“¡Niall! No eres un GPS. Sólo dime dónde cruzar como una persona normal,” dice Zayn. Pero Niall utiliza esta voz ridícula, y Zayn no puede evitar reírse de ella, así que por supuesto que Niall sigue haciéndola.

Ellie parece ignorarlo todo. “Está entrando en su zona,” dice Niall en un susurro, rodando los ojos. “No intentes hablarle o te golpeará.”

Se detienen por comida, pues aún es temprano y Ellie va a tocar en un club, después de todo. Niall mencionó de forma absorta, casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, que no había comido en horas, y sin preguntar, Zayn tomó la siguiente salida y se paró en un Denny’s.

Al momento en que llegan al club, es casi hora de abrir. Niall está tecleando en su teléfono, y pronto, unos hombres fornidos salen por la puerta trasera y Niall los saluda con abrazos. No como que Zayn esperaba menos, realmente. Niall parece conocer al menos a unas cuantas personas en todos lados, sin importar a dónde vaya.

Ellos descargan todo significativamente más rápido de lo que Zayn y Niall lo cargaron, siendo hombres que tienen brazos más grandes que todo el torso de Zayn ayudando. Zayn termina cargando sólo una pequeña pila de hojas con información de canciones y la base de un teclado. Niall se aferra a su guitarra como si fuese su hija, palmeándola con amor tan pronto la agarra de su puesto de encima de todo el resto del equipo, acomodada cuidadosamente para que no saliera volando.

“Yo soy el único que puede llevar mi guitarra adentro,” dice Niall. “Tengo un, um… ¿Zayn?”

“¿Un monopolio?” Dice Zayn, incapaz de aguantarse la sonrisa que se esparce por su cara.

“Sí. El monopolio de mi guitarra. Tendré que conseguirme uno de esos trajes y sombreros.”

“Podrías usar un monóculo, yo creo.”

Niall se ve genuinamente conmovido, y Zayn engancha uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Niall, con cuidado de no mover el estuche de la guitarra. Los amigos fisicoculturistas de Niall tienen todo bajo control, la zona de carga ya casi completamente vacía.

“Eres un verdadero encanto, Zayn Malik.”

Zayn se sonroja, y Niall se acerca a presionar un dedo contra su mejilla, lo que definitivamente no ayuda. “Ahh, lo intento.”

 

****

 

Niall realmente sólo toco la guitarra en dos canciones: un cover y una canción original de Ellie. Después de eso, Niall se va silenciosamente, y las canciones de Ellie se vuelven más electrónicas a medida que el club se va llenando durante la noche.

Zayn está sentado en uno de los pocos asientos en el bar, lentamente tomando tragos de un vaso de Coca Cola y observando a todo el mundo bailar. Es puro brincar y restregarse y se ve un poco ridículo si se concentra mucho en las personas individualmente en vez del movimiento global de todos.

Preferiría estar viendo a Niall tocar la guitarra, pero al menos pudo ver a Niall por dos canciones completas, así que no puede exigir más. Es sólo que Niall se deja llevar tanto, es lo que Zayn se dice a sí mismo. Es cautivador. Y no es como si Zayn supiera a dónde más mirar que no sea a Niall, de cualquier forma.

“¿Cómo consigues verte tan bien simplemente sentado en un bar?”

Zayn se sobresalta, pero está sonriendo incluso antes de voltearse a ver a Niall. Está un poco sudado, y su cabello ha comenzado a caer, pero se ve como si estuviera iluminado desde su interior.

“Ha. No sé de qué estás hablando. Ando muy mal vestido, hermano.”

Haciéndole señas al bartender, Niall apoya su codo en el bar junto a Zayn y voltea los ojos. “Eso a ti no te pasa.”

Eso es ridículo, piensa Zayn. Lleva puestos un par de jeans que ha tenido desde la universidad, así que estás completamente rasgados y llenos de pintura, junto con una franela que tiene una serpiente dibujada. No hay forma de que Niall piense que está vestido apropiadamente para un club. De cualquier forma, no sabe cómo contestarle a Niall, considerando lo sincero que sonó, así que Zayn solo levanta su vaso en brindis y toma un trago.

 

****

 

 

Zayn no ha estado en clubes desde hace tiempo —sacar a Harry de uno y arrastrarlo a casa no cuenta realmente como _ir a un club_ , señala Niall— pero está seguro de que esto es mucho más intenso de lo que él ha experimentado antes.

Para empezar, el club se siente sorpresivamente pequeño. Hay dos cuartos, y otro nivel con vista a una de las gigantes pistas de baile, pero está tan lleno que se siente como si Zayn estuviera de vuelta en su dormitorio de la universidad que era apenas más grande que un closet. Casi sorpresivamente, todos están bailando. Las únicas personas que no son las que están esperando por sus tragos. Usualmente Zayn puede mantenerse a las orillas y tener a unas cuantas personas de compañía, pero parece que aquí no hay espacio para eso.

Así que, no es una sorpresa que cuando Niall lo encuentra más tarde, Zayn está afuera.

“¿Demasiado?”

Zayn se sorprende un poco con la voz de Niall, apenas audible sobre los sonidos de la ciudad.

“Sí. Hace mucho calor,” dice Zayn. Niall se mueve para apoyarse en la pared junto a Zayn. Aparentemente, no le importa el humo del cigarro, pero Zayn igual intenta soplarlo lejos de él cuando exhala. “¿Tú?”

Niall se encoje de hombros, acercándose a Zayn hasta que sus hombros se tocan. “Sí. El cuarto más lejos de nosotros no tiene tanta gente en él, pero igual llega a ser, como, demasiado. Disculpa por perderte por un rato.”

“No te preocupes. _Yo_ lo siento por perderte _a ti_ , como…” Zayn suspira. “Apesta aún más que te dé ansiedad rodeado de personas que no conoces a que te dé cuando estás sólo.”

Cuando Zayn se voltea a mirar a Niall, él lo está mirando con esta mirada en sus ojos que hace que el corazón de Zayn tartamudee. Se ve casi sobrecogido, y la exhalación de Zayn sale un poco temblorosa.

“Tú siempre estás, como, cuidándome.” Niall toca el brazo de Zayn para hacer que vuelva a mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar. “Gracias, ¿sí? Eso significa jodidamene mucho para mí.”

Zayn trata de sonreírle de vuelta, pero Niall lo atrapó con la guardia abajo, así que está seguro de que se ve un poco temblorosa. “No es nada. Yo siempre voy a cuidarte. Tú eres mi amigo, Niall.”

Los ojos de Niall se mueve por la cara de Zayn, y su mano se mueve del brazo de Zayn para sostener su mejilla. El aire afuera se siente frío ahora, el sol habiéndose puesto hace tiempo ya, y la palma de Niall se siente muy cálida en su mejilla. Como el sol en un día particularmente caluroso, o como cuando te sientas muy cerca de una fogata, pero está bien, y Zayn no quiere apartarse. Los dedos de Niall tocan suavemente los pómulos de Zayn, y él suspira bajito, sonrisa retorciéndose hasta que Niall le está frunciendo el ceño, triste y con expresión pesarosa.

“Lo siento,” dice Niall.

Las palabras _“¿por qué?”_ están en la punta de su lengua, pero Zayn piensa que ambos saben por qué, así que se las traga. Toma otra calada de su cigarro, antes de que haga algo estúpido como patear o gritar de la manera que quiere hacerlo. Antes de que revele demasiado de sí mismo, de que trate de decirle a Niall lo buenos que podrían ser y lo mucho que él le importa a Zayn. Zayn sabe que no podría soportar oír a Niall diciéndole que eso no es suficiente. Que ellos no son almas gemelas, así que nunca pasará. Aunque tiene el presentimiento de que esa conversación no está muy lejos de pasar.

Zayn no quiere que Niall tenga que disculparse, en primer lugar, pero aun así aquí están.

“Como sea, um, encontré un cuarto apartado del pasillo principal,” continua Niall, aun sosteniendo la mejilla de Zayn en su mano. Zayn se inclina hacia ella, imaginando que Niall está de humor para complacerlo. Y, de hecho, no aparta su mano. “Creo que te gustaría. Puedo mostrártelo cuando quieras volver adentro. Hay menos gente, también.”

El cigarro está casi que se acaba así que Zayn asiente lentamente. Niall aparta su mano al tiempo que Zayn toma la última calada y los dedos de Zayn pican por atrapar su muñeca y mantenerla allí. Es algo muy revelador, sin embargo, y de pronto Zayn recuerda que Niall ha estado bebiendo, así que bien podría no haber hecho nada de esto con su mente despejada.

Cuando apaga su cigarro, Niall lo palmea en la espada como que nada es inusual, y vuelven de camino adentro sin volver a tocarse.

 

****

 

Resulta, que el club donde están tiene un cuarto con muebles y unos cuantos juegos de arcade. Zayn se arrepiente de no haber utilizado sus datos para buscar el sitio por internet, porque la noche habría sido mucho más divertida si él hubiese sabido esto. Niall comenzó a sonreírle tan pronto entraron, y Zayn puede sólo imaginar la mirada eufórica en su propia cara. Se preocuparía de que Niall pensara que es un nerd si Niall mismo no hubiese traído a Zayn aquí sabiendo que lo amaría.

Niall se va un par de veces a buscar bebidas y otro vaso de Coca Cola para Zayn mientras Zayn trabaja en superar el record en _Ms. Pacman_. No le toma mucho tiempo hacerlo, considerando que ha gastado una cantidad obscena de monedas durante su vida en él y el juego no parece que sea jugado muy seguido. _Es_ un club, así que las personas están probablemente más interesadas en bailar, piensa Zayn. De igual forma, está complacido, y acepta la palma que Niall le ofrece para chocar.

Zayn acaba de comenzar un juego de _Space Invaders_ cuando Niall recibe el mensaje.

“Erm,” comienza Niall. “¿Zayn?”

Zayn muere vergonzosamente rápido, y falla al ocultar el sonido de decepción cuando se voltea haca Niall. “¿Sí?”

“Ellie se va a casa con alguien,” dice Niall, entrecerrándole los ojos al teléfono. “Así que somos sólo tú y yo.”

“Oh, okay. Um. ¿Qué hay de tu auto?”

Niall le hace un gesto con la mano. “Ya le pedí a un amigo mecánico que lo revisara. Buscó mi llave de repuesto y lo remolcó a su taller.”

¿Cuándo hizo Niall eso? Zayn no puede recordarlo, pero asiente de todas formas. “Y um, ¿las cosas? Como, ¿tu equipo y el de Ellie?”

“Voy a recogerlo mañana. Tengo amigos que trabajan aquí. Sólo busco mi guitarra y estoy listo,” dice Niall.

Se quedan en silencio, entonces, las paredes aun vibrando por el bajo, pero enmudecidas lo suficiente como para que puedan hablar a un volumen normal. Hay alguien desmayado en el sillón en el que Niall no está, su cabeza en el regazo de una chica. Ella está en su teléfono y no les está prestando atención, cree Zayn. La noche ya más o menos está acabando, considerando que Niall se encuentra ya en la fase cansada de su borrachera y Zayn sabe que no irá a bailar.

“¿Quieres irte ahora?”

Niall se encoge de hombros. Cuando se levanta, se ve un poco inestable pero no al punto en que vaya a caerse. “Sí, está bien.”

El club está considerablemente menos lleno, ahora. Cierra a las dos, y de acuerdo al reloj del teléfono de Zayn son la 1:50. La mayoría de las personas que quedan bailando ya se ven acabadas, y los bartenders están ya limpiando los mesones. Seguridad les hace un movimiento de cabeza, y luego de eso Zayn y Niall están afuera.

“Espera, espera,” dice Niall, retrocediendo para tomas a Zayn del brazo. “Quería mostrarte…”

Su voz se desvanece, pero Zayn igual deja que Niall lo lleve hasta un costado del edificio. Hace frío, y ninguno de ellos pensó en traer una chaqueta. La mano de Niall, sin embargo, como siempre, es cálida alrededor de la muñeca de Zayn, y él aceptara lo que consiga, honestamente.

Resulta, que Niall los lleva de vuelta al estacionamiento, pero los dirige a una pared que Zayn no vio cuando llegaron allí. Niall lo mira, brillante y orgulloso, y Zayn no puede evitar la forma en que su boca se abre un poco.

“A la mierda.”

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” Dice Niall. “Yo no sé nada de graffiti, así que me imaginé que tú lo apreciarías mejor que yo. A pesar de que yo igual pienso que es bastante fantástico.”

“ _Tan_ jodidamente fantástico,” dice Zayn. Estira los dedos para recorrer a través de las prominentes líneas negras. Toda la pared está cubierta en graffiti, colores brillantes entrelazándose con otros hasta el punto en que no hay pared visible. No parece que haya sido propiamente pintado alguna vez, sólo capas sobre capas de color, algunas de ellas aún brillantes y otras partes obscurecidas por el entorno. Es impresionante.

“Es hermoso, ¿huh?”

Zayn sólo asiente, trata de absorberlo lo más posible sin que lo sobrecoja. Niall simplemente se queda parado en silencio a sus espaldas y lo deja, y Zayn no puede evitar sentir otra oleada de tristeza. Los _y si_ que sabe que no tratarán de contemplar, porque eso no es lo que Niall quiere. Pero Niall se preocupa por él, más que un amigo, incluso, y eso simplemente tendrá que ser suficiente, incluso si no hacen nada con eso.

Al poco tiempo, Niall comienza a temblar, dientes castañeando audiblemente a pesar de que parece que intenta ocultarlo. Zayn enrolla un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y frota el brazo de Niall, y Niall sonríe y lo mira a modo de disculpa.

“Vamos a llevarte a casa, entonces.”

 

****

 

Zayn se estaciona frente al apartamento de Niall justo después de las 2:30. Aún no ha entrado, Zayn se da cuenta, pero no tiene importancia. Niall lo invitará si quiere.

Niall está sentado en el real asiento del copiloto ahora, estuche de guitarra sujeto entre sus piernas, abrazando el cuello hacia su pecho. Estuvo callado durante la mayor parte de camino, sólo dirigiendo a Zayn por el territorio familiar, y aún está callado, sin moverse mientras mira por la ventana al edificio de apartamentos.

Colocando la camioneta en pare, Zayn suspira. “¿Estás bien? Tienes tus llaves y tus cosas, ¿no?”

“Sí, sí. Por supuesto,” murmura Niall, apartando la vista de la puerta principal para mirar de nuevo a Zayn. Parece que considerara algo, sus ojos buscando y labios apretados en una línea.

“Estamos, um…” Dice Zayn, pausando para considerar la expresión de Niall. No quiere tener esta conversación, pero Niall lo mira como si no estuviera planeando irse sin tenerla. “Estamos bien, ¿no?”

Niall se ríe suavemente, a pesar de que nada sea gracioso, cree Zayn. “Siempre me preguntas eso, amigo.”

“A veces no estoy seguro de que lo estemos,” susurra Zayn, palabras atorándose en su garganta.

La radio sólo está tocando estática, ahora, y Niall se inclina para apagarla por completo. “Quiero decir, como. Es mejor así, para ambos. No quiero salir herido, o herirte, y realmente hacer algo acerca— acerca de _esto_ te lastimaría más de lo que ya lo he hecho.”

Zayn toma aire forzosamente, algo estrecho apretándose alrededor de su pecho y amenazando con aplastar sus pulmones. “Ya nos hemos lastimado, así que, ¿por qué no tratar?”

“No, Zayn,” dice Niall. Suena tan— tan triste, pero tan _decidido_ que le arranca el corazón a Zayn del pecho. “No quiero hacer que ninguno de los dos se sienta peor. No nos gustamos así. No funcionará, porque no somos almas gemelas.”

Cuando Zayn se queda callado, corazón latiendo tan fuerte en sur oídos y sus ojos ardiendo, Niall se inclina y señala hacia el brazo de Zayn. “¿Puedo?” Él piensa que si mira a Niall va a comenzar a llorar, así que Zayn sólo asiente y mira a sus números cuando Niall voltea su mano. _125:12:06:30_. Niall estira su brazo, y su contador marca menos de noventa días. Zayn cierra los ojos contra las lágrimas que nublan su visión y desea que Niall simplemente se meta en su casa.

“Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Encontraremos a nuestras almas gemelas, y no quiero que ninguno de los dos esté todo triste y mierda en el tiempo entre cuando yo encuentre a la mía y tú encuentres a la tuya,” Niall dice. “Eso es, como un mes entre nosotros, Zayn, y eso aún puede cambiar, más o menos. No quiero que las cosas sean raras, y no quiero perderte como amigo si todo termina mal. Esto es lo mejor, ¿sí?”

Sus palabras son firmes a pesar de ser repetitivas, y aunque tienen sentido en un nivel superficial, a Zayn no le importa, a este punto. Más que nada, no quiere que Niall racionalice esto. Quiere besarlo a pesar de que lo queme, quiere abrazarlo tan cerca que cuando Niall se aleje, dejará una parte de su corazón guardada detrás de la caja torácica de Niall en el proceso. Quiere a Niall a pesar de saber que dolerá.

“No es nada, de cualquier forma. Sólo pienso que eres atractivo y pensé que podíamos intentarlo, así que no es gran cosa. Sabía que no te iba eso de las relaciones. Lo superaré en una semana.” Está mintiendo, y se le clava con fuerza en la garganta. “Buenas noche, Niall,” dice Zayn cuando Niall no contesta. Suena ahogado, pero Zayn no puede ni sentirse avergonzado por eso. Niall le hace esas cosas, parece.

Oye a Niall suspirar, y luego soltar su cinturón de seguridad. Zayn mantiene sus ojos cerrados hasta que oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, e incluso entonces espera unos cuantos segundos hasta que tiene la confianza de que no comenzará a llorar.

Igual, no se va aún, porque Niall ha estado bebiendo, y Zayn necesita asegurarse de que llegue a casa bien. Observa mientras Niall se cuelga el estuche de su guitarra sobre la espalda y hace su camino hasta la puerta principal, imagina un mundo donde pueda correr tras él y desea estar ahí.

Antes de que Niall se mueva para sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo, se frota la cara con las manos, se queda parado ahí con las manos sobre sus ojos por unos segundos hasta que se encorva visiblemente. Para toda su confianza y reglas establecidas cuando estaba sentado dentro de la camioneta, no se ve como alguien que esté feliz con la decisión que acaba de hacer. El pecho de Zayn se contrae otra vez, y se reincorpora al camino tan pronto Niall tiene la llave en la cerradura, antes de darse esperanzas de que quizá a Niall no le importan tanto las consecuencias como aparenta.

Ni Louis ni Harry están en casa cuando Zayn entra, lo cual es una mierda porque mientras nunca lo admitiría, de verdad es que no quiere dormir sólo esta noche. No se molesta en prender ninguna luz, sólo deja caer su teléfono en la mesa de noche y se arrastra bajo las cobijas. Hace frío, y Zayn trata de no pensar acerca de lo cálido que Niall es, y en qué tan rápido haría desaparecer el frío.

 


	4. 65 días.

_22, Miami, USA, 1,637 días_

_30, Bouskoura, Marruecos, 382 días_

_52, Nova Lima, Brasil, 40 días_

 

“Tú no crees en serio que esa mierda vaya a servir, ¿verdad?”

Lo mejor es ignorar a Louis la mayoría del tiempo, Zayn se ha dado cuenta. Para que conste, él _no_ cree que la página web en la que está cliqueando perezosamente en realidad lo ayude a encontrar a su alma gemela más rápido. Sólo ayer, su reloj se atrasó dos días, y luego se adelantó siete, ni dos horas después. Es casi un hecho que no encontrarás a tu alma gemela antes de que tu contador esté al menos a dos semanas o menos. Gracias a Dios.

La idea de la página web es que veas a alguien y tu contador baje, o eso dice en la pestaña de ‘Acerca de’. Zayn no sabe lo suficiente acerca de cómo funcionas los relojes como para creerlo, pero parece lo suficientemente creíble. El contador de Zayn sigue avanzando como lo hace normalmente, pero no es como si hubiese esperado algo más.

Zayn no dice nada. Sólo escucha a Louis suspirar exasperadamente, pero igual se deja caer en la cama junto a él.

“¿Has encontrado algo prometedor?”

Así que no va a dejarlo ir. Típico.

“Sabes que no,” dice Zayn. “Hay personas aquí que están en sus _setenta_ , Lou. Imagínate vivir más de la mitad de tu vida sin conocer a tu alma gemela mientras la gente te dice que eso es lo único que importa. Podrían haberse perdido cosas que los habrían hecho felices por esa mierda.”

Louis se voltea, de manera que está acostado sobre su espalda junto a donde Zayn está sobre su estómago. La mirada que Louis le da es de pena y es definitivamente lo último que Zayn quiere ver.

“Entonces, ¿cómo está Niall?” Pregunta Louis. Trata de parecer casual, por como suena, pero no funciona. Nada acerca de Niall ha sido _casual_ para Zayn desde hace tiempo ya. Por mucho que él quisiera que no fuera así.

“Está putamente bien. Soy su mejor amigo y él evita hablar acerca de cualquier cosas de almas gemelas como si fuera la plaga,” dice Zayn. Hace una pausa para restregarse la cara, tratando de quitarse la mueca que aparece en su boca. “Han pasado _dos meses,_ y él dijo que no quería que las cosas se pusieran raras, pero no me ayuda a que deje de gustarme si actúa de la misma forma. Creo que preferiría que fuera raro. Quizá sería más fácil…”

Su voz se desvanece, y Louis hace un sonido empático mientras se acerca a darle una incómoda palmada a la mejilla de Zayn.

“Para ser justos, tú solo ya eres bastante raro.”

“Jódete.” Zayn le da una palmada al brazo de Louis, y terminan lanzándose bofetadas sin malicia el uno al otro hasta que Zayn se rinde, con la quijada en el agarre firme de Louis.

“No, honestamente, Zayn. Eres puro entusiasmo y sinceridad y esa mierda, incluso después de que te pisara el corazón como si fuera un insecto. Niall es de los que pretende que todo está perfecto por el bien de los demás. Probablemente se siente mal pero está pretendiendo que todo está bien para, como, no empeorar las cosas.”

Zayn lame la mano de Louis hasta que este la aleja. “Primero que nada, no llames a mi corazón un insecto. Aún estoy triste y tú estás siendo cruel al respecto. Segundo, ¿cómo podría empeorar? Él no es mi alma gemela y yo estoy haciendo un trabajo de mierda tratando de superarlo. Por supuesto que se siente mal por mí.”

“No, quiero decir que él se siente mal porque no es tu alma gemela. Como, mal en general, no porque te tenga lástima o algo. Jesús, Zayn, hoy de verdad que eres el alma de la fiesta.” Louis refunfuña, dándose la vuelta para estar sobre su estómago y empujando a Zayn hasta que alcanza con sus manos el teclado de la laptop.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Zayn suspira, descansando la cabeza en su antebrazo. Está bastante resignado al hecho de que Louis va a hacer lo que sea que le dé la gana, así que lo mejor es dejar que pase. Hay un montón de tecleo y cliqueo en rápida sucesión. Zayn no está seguro de querer saber.

Después de unos pocos minutes, durante los cuales Zayn no alzó la vista ni por un segundo, Louis cliquea en algo con fuerza, y cierra la laptop de Zayn.

“Escribiéndole a Harry. El y yo vamos a ver películas aquí esta noche, así que él te va a sacar. Te vas a emborrachar y quizá tendrás sexo, y te vas a divertir así sea que él te tenga que forzar a hacerlo.”

Zayn permanece con la cabeza abajo, deja salir un quejido y no se detiene hasta que Louis lo golpea por la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una almohada.

“No necesito salir, Lou. Estoy _bien_ , sólo—”

“Lo sé, lo sé,” dice Louis, a pesar de que Zayn no está seguro siquiera de si iba a terminar esa oración. “Dime más al respecto. Podría ayudar. Como, ¿estás enojado con él? Ya no tenemos que pasárnosla con él todo tiempo si no quieres.”

“No, no enojado. Es sólo, como— Verlo me hace sentir como mierda, pero no verlo me hace sentir incluso peor.” Zayn siente sus hombros moverse cuando Louis los rodea con su brazo, y se restriega la cara antes de continuar. “Como, sé que no habla de almas gemelas por mi bien. Y él ya, como, superó este enamoramiento o lo que sea a este punto, y simplemente está esperando que yo me ponga al día. Dios, es tan putamente incómodo.”

Louis deja descansar su barbilla en la clavícula de Zayn, y Zayn trata de alinear su respiración con el subir y bajar de la de Louis que puede sentir contra su espalda. Pensó que sería más fácil con el tiempo, estar cerca de Niall después de que le dijera que no funcionaría. Además, está seguro de que él es el único sintiéndose así, lo que es definitivamente peor.

“Cambié de opinión. Ya no quiero hablar de eso,” Zayn murmura contra su codo.

Louis suspire pesadamente. “Está bien. Iré a buscar algo de alcohol para que empieces, entonces. Harry estará aquí para recogerte en una hora.”

 

****

 

“¡Zayno!”

Zayn se da la vuelta en su silla y ve a Niall, saludando y sonriéndole a Zayn como si fuera su persona favorita. Gracioso, como Zayn sólo está aquí porque Louis lo está forzando a superar a Niall, piensa amargamente. Aunque su corazón aún palpita y lo anhela sólo con verlo. Si sólo Niall fuera menos— menos _Niall,_ sería más fácil superarlo.

“Niall, ¿cómo estás?”

“¡Bien! Muy bien,” dice Niall. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas —probablemente por el alcohol— y está un poco sudado, cabello empujado hacia arriba. En general, Niall se ve como un desastre un poco embriagado, y Zayn se odia a sí mismo por aún pensar que se ve lindo. “Sólo ando con Ellie y sus, uh, ¿amigos? O, um, sus conexiones, quizá.”

Zayn asiente, con gesto de entender, como por dentro no se estuviera maldiciendo por siempre alejar a Niall de otros grupos con los que se la está pasando. Zayn sabe que no es técnicamente su culpa, y Niall no _tiene_ que decirle algo, pero probablemente siente algún tipo de obligación de pasársela con Zayn cuando está sentado solo bebiendo en un bar.

“Disculpa que te separe de ellos, como—”

“Ya para, Zayn.” Niall voltea los ojos, interrumpiendo a Zayn con un movimiento de la mano. Las palabras que iba a decir se atoran en su garganta y se quedan ahí.

“¿Parar qué?”

“Como, de implicar que piensas que yo preferiría pasármela con otras personas que contigo. No dejaré que esto se vuelva raro, ¿está bien?” Niall le da un apretón al hombro de Zayn. “Como, sé que estás tratando de ser amable y darme una salida. Sé que lo estás haciendo. Pero no necesitas darme una salida que no necesito. A menos de que tú quieras una salida, pues, que puedes decirme.”

Zayn aún está congelado, el vaso en su mano a medio camino de sus labios. Fue casi automático, darle a Niall una excusa para irse. Ni se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

“Yo solo no quería que te sintieras incómodo. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso,” miente Zayn, sacudiéndose de su trance para tomar un trago generoso de su bebida.

Eso hace que Niall ladee la cabeza a un lado y le lance a Zayn una mirada curiosa. Los ojos de Zayn arden porque bebió muy rápido, y Niall definitivamente se da cuenta. “Está bien, pero parece como que sí _debería_ estarme preocupando, o algo,” dice Niall, señalando al vaso casi vacío de Zayn.

“No, de verdad que está bien. Olvídalo, de verdad.”

Niall parece como que quiere preguntarle a Zayn al respecto, pero afortunadamente sólo sacude ligeramente la cabeza con un encogimiento de hombros y un “Okay.” Zayn no está seguro de si preferiría que Niall insistiera, si prefiere que peleen para así sentir algo más que el afilado dolor en su corazón cuando lo mira. Le hace una seña al bartender, y se sientan en silencio, Zayn observando a las personas bailar y tratando de que no sea obvio que está mirando a Niall por el rabillo del ojo.

“Sólo vamos a aclarar esto,” dice Niall, tomando un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar. Como si el estómago de Zayn no se hubiese hundido al momento en que abrió su boca. “Nos gustamos. Yo estoy, como, superándolo porque estamos bien de amigos. Estamos muy bien como amigos, Zayn.” Niall hace otra pausa, para tomar otro trago, y Zayn no está seguro de si quiere parar esta conversación o si quiere que Niall simplemente arranque cualquier venda que está colocando.

“Y, como, sé que probablemente te sientes incómodo hasta la mierda, pero de verdad que no es necesario, ¿sí? Estamos bien. Vas a seguir adelante, porque no somos lo adecuado para el otro, y pues. Estaremos bien.”

El aire abandona los pulmones de Zayn en una sola exhalación, y Zayn asiente, un poco mareado. Algo en su pecho se afloja, y se resiste al impulso de estirarse para deshacerse del dolor que deja. Seguro, justo ahora mirar a Niall hace que Zayn quiera derretirse hasta el piso, y quiere besar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y las pecas en su cuello, pero no siempre será así. Zayn puede superar a Niall. Claro que puede.

“Sí, tienes razón,” Zayn dice, y ve cómo Niall se relaja. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Niall se veía tan tenso. Zayn alza su trago. “Amigos, ¿sí?”

Niall sonríe, chocando sus vasos. “Por supuesto.” Se toma el resto de su cerveza, y pide otra con señas antes incluso de terminársela. Zayn toma un sorbo de la suya, observa la garganta de Niall moverse y se reprocha mentalmente por eso.

Zayn se siente significativamente menos confiado en su habilidad de superar este enamoramiento, ahora. De hecho, está seguro de que va a ser muy malo haciéndolo. Al menos ya no siente la necesidad de huir del bar.

“Así que, ¿qué haces aquí tú solo?” Pregunta Niall una vez que tiene su nuevo trago en la mano.

“Imagino que técnicamente estoy sólo, ¿no?” Dice Zayn, riendo cuando Niall simplemente lo mira con las cejas levantadas. “Harry me arrastró hasta aquí, y luego se molestó cuando no quise bailar con él, y ahora está, um, por ahí. En algún sitio. Estoy casi seguro.”

Niall deja salir un sonido, moviéndose como si tratara de ver sobre las cabezas de las personas. “Creo que veo un brazo moviéndose.”

Zayn se ríe, y no se molesta en tratar de ver de lo que Niall está hablando para poder continuar mirándolo. “Probablemente Harry.”

Complacido, Niall voltea a mirar a Zayn. Se desliza fuera de su silla, inclinándose hacia Zayn de manera de que pueda darle un golpecito al vaso de Zayn con las uñas. El corazón de Zayn tartamudea en su pecho, sonando muy fuerte en sus oídos. Dios, Zayn es _tan_ putamente malo en esto.

“¿Cuántas más de estas…” comienza Niall. Su voz es juguetona y lo suficientemente suave para que Zayn apenas pueda oírlo por sobre la música. Igual, el sonido de la misma hace que Zayn aguante la respiración en anticipación cuando Niall continua, “… harán falta para conseguir que bailes, entonces?”

Zayn finge pensar, tomando un trago para ocultar el hecho de que su sorpresa probablemente está pegada por toda su cara. Harry nunca ha conseguido que Zayn baile con él, sin importar por cuánto tiempo le suplicara o qué tan triste se viera su puchero. No está seguro de poder decirle que no a Niall por tanto tiempo.

“No lo sé. De todas formas, ¿por qué te diría mi límite?” De alguna manera, aparenta estar tranquilo y no afectado, lo que está tan lejos de la verdad como es posible.

Zayn trata de no sonreír mucho y delatarse como farsante cuando el bartender desliza dos shots sobre el mesón hasta las manos extendidas de Niall. Zayn ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando los pidió, esta vez. Se toma un segundo para disculparse, tanto con sus cuentas bancarias como con sus hígados.

“Asumo que debo averiguarlo yo mismo, entonces, ¿no?” Dice Niall.

De pronto, una mano cae sobre el mesón junto a la bebida de Zayn.

“Hooolaaaa,” balbucea Harry. Parece haber aparecido de la nada, a pesar de que Harry es el exacto contrario de lo que significa ser furtivo. “Oh, mierda, Niall. Hola. Um… ¿Zayn? Necesito hablar contigo un minuto. Sin Niall aquí. En privado. Como, no Niall.”

Zayn apenas puede contenerse de rodar los ojos, y Niall se ríe, dejando salir aire por la nariz, lo que es bastante amable, considerando el tono de Harry. “Sí, a solas. Te entendimos.”

Terminan en el pasillo que lleva a los baños. Harry los mete en una pequeña área con sólo un cajero automático dañado y una salida de emergencia. La música llega amortiguada, así que Zayn puede oír a Harry suspirando profundamente.

“¿Qué?”

Harry lo mira, ojos grandes y arrepentidos. Zayn ya se siente ansioso acerca de lo que sea que está a punto de decir. “No te puedes enojar conmigo, ¿está bien?”

“Probablemente sí puedo. Escúpelo.”

Harry revuelve su cabello con las manos, y luego, dice, “Louis mintió.”

Hay un espacio de tiempo en el que Zayn sólo lo mira, porque, pues, sí. Espera a que Harry continúe, diciendo algo que Zayn no sepa ya, pero solo se restriega las manos y estira su cuello para ver por sobre el hombro de Zayn. Zayn voltea pero sólo ve el bar, y más específicamente, a Niall sentado con sus tragos.

“¿Mintió acerca de _qué,_ Harry?” Es como si le estuviera arrancando los dientes.

“No estamos aquí solo para, pues, divertirnos. Quiero decir, sí lo estamos,” Harry se tropieza con sus palabras, a partes iguales apenado y a la defensiva. “Pero, pues, Louis lo arregló. Como, una cita con un chico que no le importa salir con alguien que no sea su alma gemela. O, espera, no una cita, sino más algo como un revolcón de una noche. Y ya está en el bar. Louis amenazó con tirar a tu pez por el desagüe si te vas, por cierto. No sé qué tan en serio va con eso. Y lo siento mucho.”

Harry debería estar agradecido de que Zayn no lo golpee, honestamente. Va a matar a Louis cuando llegue a casa. Sólo pensar en impresionar a alguien en este momento hace que Zayn de retuerza físicamente. Ni siquiera quería salir, en primer lugar.

“No lo sientes lo suficiente,” suelta Zayn. La cara de Harry decae, y Zayn casi se siente mal. Pero Harry pudo haberle dicho antes, así que bueno. “Mierda. ¿Es como— Louis le prometió a este tipo que dormiría con él? Voy a matarlo. Y si tira a mi pez, juro por Dios—”

“¡No, no!” Dice Harry. “Le voy a decir que te encontraste con él, de cualquier forma, por el bien de Nemo. Me dijo que era una cosa más como _‘Encontrémonos y veamos si hacemos click, y si es así tengamos sexo, pero si no, no hay problema’._ No hay presión para que hagas nada, en realidad. Pero él está aquí. Solo para que sepas.”

Zayn va a matarlo, igual.

“Bien. ¿Dónde está?”

Harry parece que estuviera a punto de desmayarse del alivio. Se sacude, y luego voltea a Zayn con una mano en su hombro. “El castaño alto junto al bar. Camisa azul marino.”

El chico —que no es realmente el tipo de Zayn, a juzgar por su apariencia— está parado justo al lado de Niall. Es difícil no compararlos cuando están así, uno junto al otro, lo que realmente no es justo.

“¿Tiene nombre?”

Harry levanta un dedo, saca su teléfono y cliquea un poco antes de aclarar su garganta. “De acuerdo al mensaje de Louis, su nombre es Matt y es un entrenador personal. Nació en Alabama, ama ir de excursión, estuvo en una fraternidad cuando estuvo en la universidad, es escorpión—“

“No necesito la biografía complete, gracias. Y, ¿ _por qué_ pensó Louis que este chico me gustaría?”

Harry se encoje un poco de hombres, guardando su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. “Porque no es nada como Niall. Louis dijo que sería más fácil para ti así, y pues. No lo sé, realmente. Tú definitivamente tienes un tipo y eso chico… No lo es.”

Suspirando, Zayn le da la espalda a Harry. “Sólo no dejes que Louis tire mi pez,” dice, porque está bastante seguro de que Louis no lo hará, pero ‘bastante seguro’ no es _seguro_ seguro. Luego, con miedo cayendo sobre todo su cuerpo, Zayn se abre camino hasta el bar.

Afortunadamente, Niall ya se movió del bar para el momento en que Zayn llega ahí, de manera que no está en el campo de visión de Zayn cuando le da un golpecito al hombro de Matt.

“Uh, eres Matt, ¿correcto?”

El chico voltea a verlo, “Sí, ¿y tú eres Zayn?” contesta, y está bien, _está bien._ No es poco atractivo. Como, en absoluto. Estira su mano para estrecharla, y— su mano es putamente grande, y Zayn finalmente nota que Matt es _mucho_ más alto que él. Se resiste al impulso de pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies o alguna otra mierda ridícula. _Dios,_ Louis.

“Un gusto conocerte,” Matt dice. Le sonríe, y las luces del club se reflejan en sus dientes. Muy brillantes, y no de la buena manera a la que Zayn está acostumbrado.

Pero Zayn puede hacer esto, totalmente. Necesita olvidarse de Niall por un tiempo para poder siquiera empezar a superarlo.

“Un gusto conocerte también, Matt.”

 

**** 

 

Zayn ha estado hablando con Matt intermitentemente por una media hora, y sabe que _de verdad_ no puede hacer esto.

Aparentemente Matt conoce a mucha gente— lo que es raro, porque, ¿no debería Zayn haberlo visto al menos una vez si él, también, viene a este club todo el tiempo? Quizá Zayn es malo prestando atención. O quizá sólo sea malo prestándoles atención a las personas que no son Niall, porque Zayn definitivamente ha estado siguiendo cada unos de sus movimientos.

Cuando Matt aparta la vista, para pedir otro trago o saludar a otro de sus muchos, _muchos_ amigos, Zayn desliza su mirada alrededor del cuarto y encuentra a Niall muy rápido, considerando la cantidad de gente que hay. Hay un montón de chicos rubios ahí, y Zayn ni siquiera puede crear una excusa para sí mismo.

A veces Niall lo atrapa mirando. Otras veces, Niall ya lo está mirando. Cada vez, sin embargo, el corazón de Zayn se acelera, y no puede ni siquiera sentirse culpable por estar distraído en esta pseudo-cita porque su estómago está cálido por la bebida y él ni siquiera organizó esto él mismo, así que _mierda._

 “—Y buscamos por todos lado pero _no_ podíamos encontrar mi Hydro Flask. Pero es tan costosa que no podíamos simplemente rendirnos ahí, ¿no? No como que no me pueda comprar otra, pero es el principio, ¿sabes?”

Zayn asiente. Definitivamente no ‘sabe’. ¿Por qué habría alguien de comprar una botella de agua glorificada que cuesta cincuenta dólares? _Sí_ sabe que Niall está ordenando otro ron con Coca Cola del otro lado del bar.

“—solo creo que las fraternidades tienen mala reputación. Realmente no son tan malas. O la mía no lo era, al menos…”

Zayn deja salir un sonido de entendimiento. Piensa acerca de cómo Niall a veces parece un chico de fraternidad cuando utiliza sus gorras volteadas, saca su teléfono y abre sus mensajes distraídamente.

“¿Zayn? ¿Estás distraído?”

 _Sí._ “No, lo siento. Sólo, uh, tengo que avisarle a mi amigo qué tan tarde llegaré.”

_**Zayn:** _ _Te odio tanto, puto_

_**Louis:** _ _??? por qué me mientes así_

 

“No, puedo ver que estás distraído,” dice Matt. Está frunciendo el ceño, ahora, y Zayn se siente mal.

“Lo siento,” dice Zayn. La cara de Matt está algo borrosa por los bordes. “No es mi intensión, como…”

“Entiendo,” Matt dice. “No estamos funcionando. No hay problema.”

Zayn ya está sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque no sabe por qué está siendo tan insistente en corregir a Matt. Su cabeza se siente muy pesada y su estómago está agitado. “No es— Como, pareces agradable, pero yo, pues, no estoy en un buen sitio, mentalmente, para estar hacienda esto. Lo siento.”

Cuando Matt se encoge de hombres, hace que Zayn se sienta incluso peor. Porque aunque Louis arregló esto por Zayn, desde su punto de vista, era Zayn accediendo a una cita con él (¿o algo así? ¿Qué fue lo que Louis _hizo_? Zayn no está seguro de querer saber cómo fue esa conversación). ¿Hacia dónde va desde aquí?

Se siente como la salvación divina de Zayn cuando Harry corre hacia él, dándole golpecitos insistentes a su hombro y saltando sobre sus pies. “¡Zayn! _¡ZaynZaynZaynZaynZayn!_ _”_

Matt se ríe, le da una palmada a la rodilla de Zayn con una mano y toma su trago con la otra. “No te preocupes por eso. A lo mejor nos vemos por ahí.” Asiente, y luego se va abriendo paso por la multitud de gente. Al contrario de Niall, Zayn ya no sabe dónde está después de un par de segundos.

Mientras tanto, Harry aún está brincando junto a él, ojos abiertos y con una sonrisa que parece que está a punto de partir su cara.

“¿Qué, Harry?” Zayn suspira.

“¡Encontré a mi alma gemela!”

Y el estómago de Zayn se hunde. Podría haber jurado que el contador de Harry estaba más alto que el suyo no hace ni una semana. “Pensé que te faltaba más tiempo que a mí.”

Harry hace una mueca y aparta la mirada. “Mi contador dio un brinco como… _muy_ adelante hace poco. No quise decirte cuando aún andabas todo triste por Niall.” Harry al menos luce culpable ahora, pero rápidamente se le pasa y va de vuelta a dar golpecitos incesantes al hombro de Zayn. A pesar de que Zayn ya lo está mirando. Dios.

“Está bien, háblame de ella, entonces,” dice Zayn, en parte porque Harry luce feliz y en parte porque Harry va a decirle de todas formas. Luce como si estuviera a punto de reventar.

“ _Dios,_ Zayn, ella es tan linda,” comienza Harry, suspirando profundamente y dejándose caer en la silla donde estaba sentado Matt. Sus rodillas chocan, y Zayn se está sintiendo lo suficientemente amargado como para alejar su cuerpo de Harry y voltear hacia el bar. “Ella es como, tiene esta _sonrisa_ , y se rió de mi broma, y ella es… linda… como, y su lápiz labial…”

La voz de Harry se desvanece, y Zayn prácticamente puede ver los corazones en sus ojos. Zayn lo deja distraerse y le hace señas al bartender. Está bebiendo mucho esta noche, probablemente, pero está noche ha sido excepcionalmente de mierda, así que. Demanda bebidas excepcionales, de igual forma. Nada sabe muy genial, pero bastarán. Como sea.

“¿Van a salir pronto?”

“Sí, el próximo viernes. Como, le di mi número,” Harry dice, colocando sus codos en el mesón, y su quijada en sus manos. El trago de Zayn está frente a él, y Harry le envía una mirada desaprobadora, lo que— _vamos._ ¿Acaso Harry de pronto no recuerda cada fin de semana que han pasado juntos los últimos tres años?

“Probablemente deberías parar un poco,” dice Harry, viéndose todo preocupado e hipócrita.

“Realmente bueno, viniendo de _ti,_ hermano,” dice Zayn. Su voz se hizo algo tensa al final, y no _quiere_ estar enojado con Harry, de verdad, pero. “Me merezco una noche. Como sea. ¿Esta chica tiene nombre o algo?”

Casi vale la pena de toda la noche, en verdad, ver la cara de Harry pasar de enamorada, a preocupada, a completamente en blanco.

“Oh… por Dios.”

“¿Tú _no_ te sabes su nombre?” Zayn se ríe, observando las cejas de Harry fruncirse, con aspecto estresado, y su boca torcerse hacia abajo. “Cálmate, no es gran cosa. Ella tiene tu número y la verás en menos de una semana.”

“Ella definitivamente, como que, me lo dijo. Creo. Estoy bastante seguro,” Harry se pasa la mano por el cabello, luciendo a punto de un ataque nervioso. “Oh, por Dios.”

Zayn siente una presión en su hombro, y cuando voltea a ver, es el codo de Niall. Les está sonriendo, luciendo inseguro de si debería hacerlo. Con su visión borrosa por los bordes y sus pensamientos que parecen estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Son casi todos de Niall: su sonrisa fácil, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lo suave y desordenado que se ve su cabello. Como un campo de trigo.

“¿Trigo? Zayn…” Niall se ríe, dándole un ligero golpe al brazo de Zayn. “¿Qué te metiste, amigo?”

Zayn se encoge de hombres, sólo le sonríe de vuelta. Porque Niall está riendo y brillando y si Matt no estuviera ya completamente olvidado, definitivamente lo estaría ahora. Niall se merece las sonrisas más grandes de Zayn, y Niall se ve incluso más feliz cuando Zayn lo hace, así que ambos ganan.

“Oye,” dice Niall, volteándose hacia Harry. “¿qué pasa?”

Cuando Harry voltea a ver su teléfono, respondiendo con un sonido que podría significar lo que sea, Niall rueda los ojos y se voltea hacia Zayn.

“Conoció a su alma gemela,” Zayn susurra.

O quizá no susurra, considerando que Harry hace otro sonido, esta vez claramente estresado.

“Pero, eso es increíble, ¿no?” Niall se muerde el labio, mirando entre los dos de manera confundida. “¿Cuál es su nombre, entonces? ¿Cómo es?”

Harry deja salir un largo quejido, lanza sus brazos al mesón y deja caer su cabeza patéticamente sobre ellos. “Es encantadora y es _emojis._ _”_

“No se sabe su nombre. Él, como que, se le olvidó, cree,” dice Zayn. Es putamente ridículo, y Zayn no puede evitar reír, porque _¿en serio, Harry?_ Deja salir un poco de aire por la nariz cuando se ríe, pero voltea su cara hacia el hombro de Niall —porque está justo ahí— y ninguno de los dos lo menciona.

“¿Es emojis?” Pregunta Niall.

Harry voltea su cara afligidamente hacia un lado, de manera que Zayn puede ver su expresión triste. Al menos alguien más está teniendo una noche de mierda también. “La guardé en my teléfono sólo como un montón de emojis. Sin nombre…”

En efecto, Harry desliza su teléfono hacia Zayn por el mesón, y él y Niall contemplan la pantalla. Un emoji de corazón, un emoji de confeti, un emoji de lápiz labial y el emoji de un hombre y una mujer sosteniéndose de las manos.

“Jesucristo,” murmura Niall. Zayn alza la vista hacia él, y hay una mueca en su boca como si intentara no reírse. Zayn le presiona con el dedo hasta que se ríe. En algún lugar de la parte trasera de su cerebro, Zayn recuerda que se supone que esté _superando a Niall_ , y darle toquecitos en la mejilla es, como, definitivamente ir en la dirección equivocada.

“Eso apesta, Harry. Lo siento,” dice Niall, aclarándose la garganta y deslizando el teléfono de Harry de vuelta a él.

“No, no lo sientes.”

Zayn deja salir una risa fuerte, botando el aire por la nariz, y Niall se le une con un, “Tienes razón. No lo siento.”

 

****

 

Resulta, que le toma a Niall tres tragos más hacer que Zayn baile. A pesar de que sólo esta bailoteando incómodamente en una esquina, haciendo pasos horriblemente viejos y clichés sólo para hacer que Niall se ría. Harry hace puchero todo el rato.

 

****

 

Niall es el menos borracho de los tres, y de alguna manera consigue hacer que Harry deje de tragar shots por el tiempo suficiente como para arrastrarlos fuera del club. Se dirigen a algún sitio —Niall definitivamente lo dijo, pero Zayn ya no se acuerda— y tiene que apoyarse pesadamente sobre Niall mientras Harry suelta risitas y se mueve en zigzag por la acera delante de ellos. Si no tiene cuidado se va a ir de cabeza en la esquina.

“Harry, realmente deberías, como, bajarle a los tragos.”

Harry hace un sonido, alto y molesto, y se voltea para encarar a Zayn y Niall. Ahora está caminando de espaldas, lo que es definitivamente peor. “Es todo o nada, Zayn.” Excepto que está arrastrando las palabras y estirando la ‘a’ en el nombre de Zayn hasta que son, como, un millón de sílabas. Demasiadas.

“Deja de gritar,” dice Zayn.

“Nadie está gritando, Zayno,” dice Niall contra el cabello de Zayn.

“ _Haaaaaaa,_ ” dice Harry, volteándose, de manera que está de frente a la dirección en la que va caminando antes de inmediatamente tropezarse con el borde entre el césped del parque y la acera y cayendo de cara en un lecho de flores.

Niall suspire y frenan hasta detenerse, pero no va a ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

“Mejor que en la calle, pues…” Dice Zayn. Sus palabras son pesadas y se sienten como melaza saliendo de su boca.

“Apuesto a que sí,” Niall ríe por lo bajo, y Zayn lo siente vibrar en el pecho de Niall contra su oreja. Le clava los dedos con fuerza a los costados de Niall para poder sentirlas otra vez antes de que Niall le golpee la mano. “¡Cuidado con esas manos! Eso da cosquillas, amigo.”

“Lo sé,” dice Zayn. “Era el punto.”

Se quedan quietos de nuevo, Niall sosteniendo la muñeca de Zayn. Está todo callado a excepción de los sonidos de la ciudad y de Harry tratando de levantarse en su borrachera. Niall es como un calentador, y Zayn trata de acercarse, metiendo el brazo que Niall no está sosteniendo por debajo de su chaqueta.

“¿Cuánto te queda?”

“¿Hmm?”

Niall le da un golpecito al antebrazo de Zayn, y si no estuviera aún borracho, Zayn probablemente se sentiría más molesto por la pregunta. Pero como están las cosas, Zayn sólo suspira, porque levantarse la manga significa quitar su brazo de la espalda de Niall, y no aprecia mucho la idea de soltar a Niall.

Lo hace, sin embargo, y observan los números _72:15:30:10._ Mientras los están mirando, bajan hasta _61:15:30:09_ , y Niall hace un sonido de _ooooooh_ , como si fuera intrigante. El alma gemela de Zayn probablemente acaba de… tropezar, o algo. Como el efecto mariposa o lo que sea. Una ráfaga de viento les sacude los huesos, y le da un escalofrío. Zayn baja rápidamente su manga de nuevo.

“No es, como, malo,” dice Zayn. “¿Qué hay de ti, entonces? Te mostré el mío, ahora muéstrame el tuyo. ¿No es, como, algo así?”

“Sí, es así.” El movimiento del hombro de Niall hace tambalear un poco a Zayn, pero entonces se está subiendo la manga.

_61:08:21:35._

“Esos son, como, unos pocos minutos de diferencia,” dice Niall. “Conoceré a mi alma gemela por, como, cinco minutos, y luego tú conocerás a la tuya, a este paso.”

Zayn no dice que sus contadores podrían cambiar de nuevo, que en realidad podrían conocer a sus respectivas almas gemelas con meses, o incluso _años_ de diferencia, pero no lo hace. En cambio, deja que el alcohol en su estómago y el calor corporal de Niall lo calienten y asiente contra el pecho de Niall. El alcohol lo hace sentirse cansado ahora, parece.

“Podríamos, como, hacer una cita doble.”

Niall se ríe, a pesar de que las propias palabras de Zayn se sienten como cuchillos en su estómago.

“Podríamos, sí.”

Harry deja salir un grito de alegría, brazos sacudiéndose por todos lados mientras recupera el equilibrio, pero finalmente está de pie. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, apunta hacia la acera.

“¡A casa, James!”

“Vamos en la otra dirección, pero sí, vamos,” dice Niall, moviendo el brazo de Harry de manera de que esté señalando en la dirección correcta antes de irse marchando. “Habríamos llegado unos minutos antes si alguien no se hubiera detenido a oler las flores.”

Harry se ríe pero no voltea.

“¿Ves, Zayn? Estamos bien. Estamos, como, completamente genial,” dice Niall, lo suficientemente bajo para que Harry definitivamente no pueda oírlo. “Nuestras almas gemelas están en camino. Como, un envío de 65 días de Amazon.”

Zayn deja salir el aire por la nariz en una risa. “Sí, completamente genial.” Trata de sonar genuino y no sarcástico, pero su cerebro aún se siente confuso así que sólo suena decaído.

“Estaremos bien, Zayn,” dice Niall de nuevo.

“Lo estaremos,” contesta Zayn. Quizá un día no será una mentira.

Hoy, sin embargo, el brazo de Niall es cálido contra el hombro de Zayn, y prácticamente están compartiendo la chaqueta de Niall, con lo cerca que Zayn está de él. La risa de Niall se siente burbujeante en sus oídos y hace a Zayn sentir como que _ganó_ — a pesar de que no está seguro exactamente de qué está ganando. Zayn puede sentir débilmente el latir del corazón de Niall donde su mano está apoyada contra su pecho, y desea que esto fuera suficiente.


	5. 13 días.

De verdad, Zayn sólo quiere largarse del puto Costco. Realmente no es lo mejor que esté aquí en primer lugar, porque siempre está a reventar y todo el mundo se atraviesa en las filas, pero el pie de manzana es el más barato, considerando su tamaño, y su mamá lo incluyó en su cuenta, así que por qué no sacar ventaja de eso.

Camina derecho contra el costado de un carrito de compras, y la única razón por la que no suelta el pie es porque ha aprendido a tener un agarre de muerte sobre cualquier cosa que esté sosteniendo mientras camina por esta tienda infernal.

“¿Cómo es que siempre nos encontramos así?”

Zayn se ríe, a pesar de que su estómago duele un poco, y alza la mirada a donde Niall le está sonriendo avergonzadamente. Es raro, como pueden pasársela juntos al menos una vez a la semana y sin embargo cada vez que Zayn lo ve, el cuánto _le gusta_ lo golpea en la cara. Es inconveniente, especialmente cuando está tratando con mucha fuerza de no seguir a Niall por ahí con corazones prácticamente saltando de sus ojos.

Louis no deja de molestarlo por eso, y es insufrible, de verdad. Zayn necesita bajarle un poco, así sea sólo para quitárselo de encima.

“No lo sé, hermano,” dice Zayn. “Pero, como, preferiría que no nos chocáramos _literalmente_ el uno al otro”

“Bueno, tú chocaste contra my carrito, no yo,” dijo Niall. “Lo siento, por cierto.”

Zayn se encoge de hombros, y luego debe presionarse de nuevo contra el carrito de Niall para dejar pasar a unas personas junto a él. Acerca el pie contra su pecho. Ni putamente _loco_ va a caminar de vuelta al final almacén a buscar otro.

“Una puta casa de locos, es esto,” murmura Niall, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Como, pensarías que el mundo se está acabando.”

“¿Por qué querría _alguien_ estar aquí cuando el mundo se esté acabando.”

Más personas chocan contra ellos, y luego, de alguna manera, están en las filas para pagar. O, eso cree Zayn. Es enteramente posible que sólo estén parados estacionariamente en el medio de Costco como dos idiotas.

“Así que, ¿cuál es la ocasión?” Niall señala con la barbilla el pie en las manos de Zayn. Se movió de modo que sus antebrazos están apoyados en el carrito de compras, y no debería ser atractivo. Zayn aún tiene que luchar para apartar su mirada de él. _Dios_ , de verdad que necesita salir más, si Zayn está pensando acerca de lo atractivo que se ve Niall empujando un puto carrito de compras.

“Oh. Uh, la ocasión…” Zayn baja la mirada a su pie. “Es, uh. Este pie cuesta cinco dólares. Y a mi me gusta el pie de manzana.”

Niall alza la ceja en su dirección y la cara de Zayn se calienta. Seguramente se ve tan patético. Debería haber inventado una mentira.

“Podríamos, uh, ¿compartirlo, si quieres?” Ofrece Zayn. Suena muy entusiasmado, y quiere retractarse hasta que la cara de Niall se ilumina.

“¡Amigo! Eres, como, el mejor,” dice Niall. “Por supuesto que amaría algo de pie. Voy a cortarme el cabello después de esto, y luego podemos relajarnos, a lo mejor ordenar comida, si te parece.”

Si alguien más le estuviera preguntando, Zayn no duda de que inventaría una excusa, se iría a casa y se comería el pie él sólo. Pero una mirada a la cara sonriente de Niall, mientras las personas por Dios que están en medio de una pelea sobre quién estaba primero en la fila ni a cinco metros de ellos, y Zayn asiente.

“Por supuesto que me parece.”

 

****

 

“A lo mejor me corto bastante.”

Zayn le lanza una mirada a Niall, donde sus dedos están dándole golpecitos casi nerviosamente al volante. Costco estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Zayn fuera caminando, pero Niall manejó. El pie, al igual que las extrañas compras de Niall, una cabezal para la ducha, un balón de fútbol y un contenedor jumbo de salsa, están en el asiento trasero. Cuando Zayn le puso el cinturón de seguridad al su pie, Niall se rió un poco, pero no se burlo de él por eso, lo que fue muy amable de su parte.

“Podría ser,” dijo Zayn. “A veces es bueno cortarte bastante del cabello. Es, como, sientes como si estuvieras haciendo un gran cambio, pasando página o algo.”

Niall asiente, entrando al estacionamiento de un pequeño  grupo de tiendas. “Louis y El y los chicos del trabajo dijeron que debería quitarme el rubio.”

Y eso hace pausar a Zayn. “Bueno, quiero decir…” Zayn se detiene. Es difícil explicar cómo las palabras de Niall se sienten como si hubiesen dejado caer plomo en su estómago. “Te luce, sin embargo. Como, siempre podrías hacer una versión menos intensa, como, más como rubio oscuro, o como lo llamen. Es sólo que— no sé. Te ves _muy_ bien rubio.”

Es tan tentador, abrir la puerta del auto y huir, en ese momento. Hay una librería junto a la barbería y Zayn podría perdérsele a Niall bastante rápido. Quizá si Zayn tiene surte, un estante se caerá sobre él y así ya no tendrá que ir en espiral acerca del cabello de Niall más nunca.

“Gracias, Zayn,” dijo Zayn, inclinándose para palmearle el hombro. Su mano no permanece ahí, se dice Zayn a sí mismo. Es solo una palmada amigable.

“Okay, um.” Zayn se aclara la garganta y desabrocha su cinturón. “Si está bien, voy a ir a ver libros un rato. Como, ¿escríbeme cuando estés listo?”

Zayn ya está a medio camino de salir de la camioneta cuando Niall asiente, y antes de que pueda decir algo, Zayn cierra la puerta y se apura hacia la librería.

 

****

 

De alguna manera, Zayn no muere de vergüenza en el tiempo que le toma llegar a la puerta, y la señora en la caja asiente y le da una sonrisa cálida cuando entra a la tienda. Es más grande de lo que parece desde afuera. Los pasillos son estrechos y llenos hasta arriba de libros, algunos tan nuevos que las espinas no se han roto aún, y otros tan bien amados que las páginas apenas se leen. La señora le informa, muy amablemente, después de que Zayn ha estado vagando con los ojos muy abiertos por media hora, de que hay un piso superior con novelas de romance y un piso inferior con novelas de ciencia-ficción y comics.

Así es como Zayn se encuentra a sí mismo bajando precariamente por unas escaleras con demasiados escalones hacia un cuarto menos iluminado que se siente como un universo completamente diferente. El área está organizada con tarjetas de identificación en los estantes: ciencia-ficción, fantasía, no ficción, comics, manga. En un trance, Zayn camina hacia el primer pasillo y desliza los dedos sobre los primeros libros, no puede evitar sacar cada uno de los que se ven interesantes— que son muchos, honestamente. Más de los que Zayn puede pagar, al menos.

Que es donde lo encuentra Niall una hora después, sentado en el piso rodeado de pilas de libros.

“¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres, como, increíblemente malo con los mensajes?”

Su voz sorprende a Zayn y casi lo hace soltar el libro en su mano. Alza la vista hacia Niall, y—

“¿Te dejaste el rubio?”

Niall se encoje de hombros, antes de dejarse caer, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a él. En efecto, su cabello es de un rubio suave ahora, como miel. Zayn quiere recorrerlo con los dedos.

“Creo que tenías razón con respecto a eso. De cualquier forma, ¿qué pasa con todos estos libros? ¿Vas a empezar tu propia librería?”

“¡Se ve genial! Y… Um.” Zayn sacude la cabeza, baja la miraba a los libros a su alrededor, la mayoría bien separados de manera que pueda ver las portadas.

“Estoy tratando de reducirlos. Me dejé llevar un poco; disculpa por no ver tu mensaje.”

“No te preocupes. ¿Necesitas ayuda?” Niall se inclina un poco, dejando descansar los codos sobre sus rodillas. “¿Tienes, como, un grupo de ‘sí’?”

“Sí, sí.” Zayn se voltea y coloca su mano sobre un grupo pequeño. Es sólo _El Marciano, Dune, Las Memorias de Sherlock Holmes,_ y uno de los libros de cocina de Jamie Oliver. “Ésta.”

Niall hace un sonido de apreciación y levanta el libro de cocina. “¿Te gusta Jamie Oliver?”

En serio, Zayn podría ser un poco menos obvio acerca de como definitivamente no ha superado a Niall. “Uh, no. Pero a ti sí. Así que pensé que…” Zayn sacude la mano y voltea la mirada al grupo de ‘quizá’. “Como sea. Um. _Dioses Americanos_ se ve bien, ¿no?” Niall lo mira, su sonrisa suave mientras sus dedos trazan suavemente la portada. No menciona cómo Zayn cambia el tema rápidamente, no menciona lo rojo que siempre se pone cuando está con Niall. No menciona que es tan _putamente obvio_ que Zayn está a medio camino de estar enamorado de él.

Niall es esa clase de buen amigo.

 

****

 

De alguna forma, consiguen reducir todo a seis libros, sin incluir el libro de cocina, y terminan de vuelta en casa de Zayn.

“Harry ya salió, a beber con sus, como, amigos raros medio famosos pero no famosos en serio. No creo que Louis esté en casa, tampoco. Pero, como, nada fuera de lo común, ¿no?”

Niall se ríe. “¿Él acaso, como, se separa de El en algún momento?”

“Sólo cuando ambos tienen que trabajo, creo,” dice Zayn. Coloca con cuidado sus libros en el estante de su cuarto y escucha a Niall registrar la cocina como si viviera ahí.

“Ah, la fase de la luna de miel.”

“Creo que el barco de la luna de miel se fue hace ya un mes.”

“Entonces se fueron a unas segundas vacaciones.”

Cuando Zayn termina y va de vuelta al área principal, Niall tiene todos los menús de entrega de comida esparcidos en el mesón. Los está observando muy seriamente, como si fuera a aplicar a un trabajo o algo.

“Esto es lo más serio que te he visto,” dice Zayn, dejándose caer en una de las desgastadas sillas de la cocina.

Niall le hace un gesto con la mano sin mirarlo, pero Zayn puede ver los bordes de su boca moverse. Zayn se encoge de hombros, complacido consigo mismo, y desbloquea su teléfono.

“Si necesitas una opinión, no tengo nada contra la pizza.” Niall suelta un gruñido.

Para cuando Zayn ya respondió a unos cuantos emails y envió el mensaje obligatorio de _todo está bien, estoy comiendo bien, te amo_ a su mamá, Niall tiene sólo dos opciones. Uno de ellos es el local de pizza favorito de Zayn, y le envía a Niall su mejor mirada suplicante. Definitivamente podrían simplemente pedir comida de dos sitios, pero bueno. Zayn realmente quiere que Niall elija pizza.

“Está bien, tú ganas,” dice Niall, empujando el menú debajo de la nariz de Zayn.

Zayn hace una pequeña celebración y Niall rueda los ojos.

“¿Vas a estar ocupado mañana?”

“Um, tengo trabajo en la tarde, pero estoy libre toda la mañana.”

Niall le sonríe. “Genial, así que nos podemos relajar esta noche. ¿Tienes algo de alcohol?”

Terminan robándose una botella de rosé que Zayn asume que Harry había comprado y guardado en la esquina trasera de uno de los estantes más altos de la cocina. Niall debe ponerse de rodillas sobre el mesón para alcanzarla, y cuando la encuentra se voltea hacia Zayn con un movimiento de cejas y un “Esto parece como un buen rato.”

Zayn se le queda mirando un poco, por las implicaciones de eso, pero lo esconde mientras busca un saca-corchos.

“Ninguna de tus copas de vino son, como la _misma_ copa de vino. No son iguales,” dice Niall, sosteniendo la copa hacia la luz, luego hacia la de Zayn. Cierra un ojo como si estuviera inspeccionándolas _de verdad_ , a pesar de que la de Niall tiene un patrón de curvas en ella y la de Zayn tiene un patrón de puntos en la base.

“Eso es porque nosotros— bueno, _yo_ no, pero uh Louis y Liam, como que… se las llevan.”

Niall suelta una carcajada, mirando a Zayn, luego a la copa y luego a Zayn de nuevo. “ _¿Qué?_ ¿A qué te refieres?”

“Lou tenía esta cosa donde cada vez que salíamos y servían vino, compraría, como, el más barato y se llevaba la copa a casa,” dice Zayn. Suena mucho peor de lo que es, de verdad. Como, se imagina que The Cheesecake Factory estará bien. “Y convenció a Liam de hacer lo mismo por un tiempo, hasta que fue y se consiguió un trabajo serio en una empresa. Lou sólo se detuvo cuando conoció a Eleanor, creo.”

“Eso espero. El no estaría impresionada.”

Zayn se ríe. “Muy tarde para cambiarlo. Pero, definitivamente tenemos más de las que necesitamos, ahora. Sólo Harry tiene suficientes amigos como para necesitar tantas, y él ni siquiera los invita a venir, así que, pues.”

“Qué pena,” suspira Niall, tomando la botella de rosé de nuevo. “Esto es muy rosado. Harry probablemente toma baños en esto. Con pétalos, o algo raro. Eso sería un desperdicio, porque esto está muy bueno.”

“Aw, qué asco,” Zayn lo empuja, nariz arrugándose cuando el vino de mueve y casi se derrama de la copa. “¡No me digas eso! Lo estamos _bebiendo._ ”

“¡Es nuestro ahora! Como, si te duermes, pierdes. Está en el estante comunal. Si la quería toda para él debió guardarla en su cuarto. Reglas de la casa.” Niall se ríe, y se sirve algo más de vino.

Zayn no puede evitar rodar los ojos. “¿Reglas de la casa? Tú ni siquiera viven es esta casa.” Niall le lanza una mirada, con las cejas alzadas y los ojos brillando, y Zayn le devuelve la sonrisa. “Tienes razón, sin embargo. Está bien, dame un poco más.”

Cada uno pide una pizza: Niall pide pepperoni y salami y un montón de otros contornos que Zayn luego no se acuerda, y Zayn pide una que es mitad Mediterránea, mitad de queso.

“Los contornos nunca saben bien al otro día,” Zayn explica cuando Niall le envía una mirada confundida, después de que están listos y comienzan a comer el pie de manzana. “Como, se ponen todos aguados y asquerosos así que prefiero pedir, como. Puro queso.”

Niall le suelta una risita. “Te ves tan lindo. Como, estás todo serio o como sea pero estás borracho así que es lindo.”

“No me digas lindo,” Zayn refunfuña. Niall está acaparando el vino, o algo, si está llamando a Zayn lindo.

“Oh, _lo siento,_ ” Niall rueda los ojos, y se inclina para darle un toquecito en la mejilla. “Eres muy masculino. Fuerte y sin afeitar.”

Zayn balbucea, empuja la mano de Niall hasta que están peleando débilmente, palmadas sin malicia a los hombros y pinchazos a los costados. La botella se tambalea hasta el piso, y Zayn se espanta por un segundo hasta que se da cuenta de que está vacía, y, oh, whoops. Harry se va a estar quejando por días.

“No a lo que me refería, estúpido,” dice Zayn, después de que ya regresaron a sus esquinas en el sillón. Le da un toquecito al antebrazo de Niall con el pie, sabiendo que el contador ahí aún le faltan días, igual que el de Zayn.

El reconocimiento hace que los ojos de Niall se agranden, y hace una cara de _oops_ y re rasca la barbilla con una risa incómoda. “Oh, ha, cierto. Eso es, como… ¿todavía es algo? ¿Para ti?”

A juzgar por la cara de Niall, Zayn piensa que es seguro decir que ya no es algo para Niall. “Nah, ya está en el pasado,” dice. Trata de dejarlo pasar, todo casual y sutilmente, pero sólo se siente tenso. Con suerte, Niall está muy borracho como para darse cuenta.

Antes de que Zayn tenga que considerar la posibilidad de Niall dándose cuenta de su mentira, la puerta del frente se abre, seguida de los golpes y maldiciones que siempre acompañan a Louis cuando sea que llega a casa.

“Puta puerta rota, que _coooño.”_

“Lo sabemos,” le contesta Zayn, con la cabeza apoyándose hacia atrás en el costado del sillón. “Hemos hecho esto, como, un trillón de veces. Puedes intentar arreglarla si te molesta tanto.”

“¿Trabajar? No suena como yo,” dice Louis.

“¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? ¿Todos los niños aprendieron cómo hacer, tipo, el nado de mariposa, o algo?”

Louis le da la vuelta a la esquina, y se tropieza sobre lo que Zayn asume que no es nada antes de inclinarse contra la pared. “Las prácticas terminaron hace horas, Zayn. Son casi las 3am. Fui a ver a El, que es adorable, por cierto. Y los niños tienen como nueve años, así que _no,_ no están aprendiendo nado de mariposa.”

“¡Yo puedo hacer una mariposa!” Dice Niall, y ya se está riendo cuando levanta los brazos al aire, con los pulgares hacia adentro, aleteando los dedos en un intento de imitar a una mariposa. Trata de verse dramático, pero su cara está muy roja y está sonriendo muy fuerte como para lograrlo realmente.

Zayn suelta una risita y alza la mirada hacia Louis, que no se ve impresionado. “Vimos _Napoleon Dynamite._ ”

“Oh, ¿en serio?” Dice Louis, inexpresivo. “No me di cuenta.”

Niall comienza a reírse tan intensamente que se cae hacia un lado del sillón, sujetando la pantorrilla de Zayn en un intento borracho y patético de recuperar el equilibrio mientras se cae. Su mano es cálida contra su rodilla desnuda, y la mente de Zayn vaga a cómo sería sostener la mano de Niall.

Ah, rosé. Qué chivo expiatorio tan bueno.

“¡Como sea!” Louis se separa de la pared, les envía un pequeño saludo antes de irse hacia su cuarto. “Estoy enamorado y estoy borracho y mis niños todos pueden flotar en el agua, así que me voy a dormir.”

 _Yo igual,_ piensa Zayn. O, bueno, dos de tres, que no está mal. Casi igual. Zayn está disfrutando el sentimiento que se está expandiendo por su pecho, difuso y cálido y rosado, hasta que baja la mirada hacia Niall, a donde está trazando su contador de alma gemela con su dedo corazón.

“Afortunado,” murmura Niall. Cuando se da cuenta de que Zayn lo está mirando, le lanza una sonrisa irónica. “Está bien. Bueno, no puedo conducir.”

“Puedes tomar mi cama, si quieres. Yo usaré el sillón.”

Niall hace un sonido ofendido, y se levanta hasta sus pies. Es un proceso que se toma unos cuantos segundos más de lo que debería. “No seas estúpido. Es tu cama, así que puedes dormir en ella. Yo usaré el sillón.”

Zayn está muy cansado para discutir, pero sabe que no lo intentaría mucho más incluso si estuviera sobrio, porque, bueno, ama su cama.

“Bien,” dice Zayn. El cuarto está callado ahora, y Niall lo está mirando como si quizá no estuviera tan borracho como Zayn pensó que Niall estaba. “Buenas noches, hermano. Despiértame cuando te pares.”

Se inclina para darle un abrazo a Niall, y luego le da un beso descuidado a su mejilla que casi llega a sus labios. Zayn _quiere_ llegar a sus labios. Sería tan fácil, moverse un poco hacia un lado y culpar al vino. Niall exhala un poco, temblorosamente, la boca de Zayn aún peligrosamente, tentadoramente cerca, pero luego mira hacia abajo, hacia donde el brazo de Zayn está presionado entre sus pechos. _13:16:42:50._

Ambos están _tan cerca_. Muy cerca para joder todo magistralmente como Zayn está tan cerca de hacer, y eso hace que Zayn se aleje rápidamente— lo que envía a su cerebro a dar vueltas y golpearse detrás de sus ojos. _Dios,_ ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era así de malo tolerando el alcohol.

Zayn, sin saber qué hacer, comiensa a caminar de espaldas hacia su cuarto, haciendo un poco de la caminata lunar porque quizá Niall pensará que Zayn sólo está borracho. Lo que es bastante cierto, porque definitivamente está borracho, pero no hay nada de malo en asegurarse de que lo crea.

Mientras tanto, Niall lo está mirando seriamente, contemplándolo. Pero a medida que pasan los segundos, se ve más y más como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa, así que Zayn asume que está a salvo.

“Hay más cobijas en el closet del pasillo si las necesitas. Duerme bien.” Entonces, por alguna razón, hace unas estúpidas pistolas con las manos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Zayn se deja caer en su cama, corazón latiendo fuertemente en sus oídos y pánico surgiendo en su pecho. Pasa bastante tiempo antes de que todo se calme, e incluso más antes de que consiga dormirse.

 

****

 

No es una sorpresa que Zayn se despierte al día siguiente con un poco de dolor de cabeza. No es como si hubiese bebido tanto, pero definitivamente no bebió nada de agua antes de irse a dormir. Pero se da la vuelta, y ve un vaso de agua y frasco de Advil en su mesa de noche que sabe que él no puso ahí la noche anterior.

En la cocina, Niall está haciendo omelettes. Tiene puesta música en su teléfono, algo pop que Zayn no reconoce, y está sacudiendo su cabeza al ritmo mientras pica un pimentón. Zayn ni siquiera recuerda tener pimentones en la nevera.

Antes de que Zayn pueda sentirse como un entrometido —como si estuviera espiando a Niall mientras está tratando de hacer algo lindo por Zayn, en la propia casa de Zayn— se aclara la garganta. “Buenos días.”

Niall sonríe, demasiado brillante para la hora. “¡Buenos días, Zayno! Te gustan los omelettes, ¿no? Tendrás que, como, decirme qué ingredientes te gustan.”

Zayn deja salir un sonido de afirmación, y se sienta en una silla de la cocina. Se enrolla la cobija que carga más fuertemente sobre los hombros. “No tenías que hacer esto, hermano. Te dije que me despertaras, además.”

Niall se encoje de hombros, camina hacia la cafetera y presiona los botones. “No quería ser el que te despertara. He oído todas las historias de horror, ¿sabes? Y esto es sólo, como, un omelette de _gracias por dejarme dormir en tu sillón,_ así que considéranos a la par.”

“No soy tan malo,” murmura Zayn. Pero no le va a decir que no al desayuno.

“No es lo que Louis dice.” Niall junta las manos en una palmada y toma el tazón en el que Zayn asume que batió los huevos y quién sabe qué más. “Está bien, ven y dime qué te gusta.”

Zayn salta de la silla y camina hasta la estufa. “¿Qué tienes ahí?”

Niall le arruga la nariz. “No mucho. No sabía qué te gustaba y a mí no me gusta la pimienta, así que, de momento, sólo, como, huevos, agua y un poco de sal. Sólo dime qué te gusta en ellos para poder picar o cortar o lo que sea.”

Es realmente difícil no tacar a Niall donde su mejillas se pusieron rojas. En cambio, Zayn sólo aparta la mirada y comienza a tomar especias de la alacena. “Champiñones no, para mí. Sé que hay, porque a Harry le gustan, pero no.”

“No soñaría con hacerlo,” ríe Niall.

De algún modo, mientras Zayn se prepara una taza de café medio dormido, Niall logra preparar un montón de omelettes y coloca los vegetales y el queso en pequeños tazones en el mesón.

“Qué elegante.”

Niall lo mira con una ceja alzada. “¿Elegante? Sólo son cosas en tazones, hermano. ¿Qué es lo que tú usualmente desayunas?”

Zayn sabe que Niall no estará impresionado incluso antes de decir, “Usualmente sólo hago café y me voy.”

En efecto, Niall abre mucho los ojos antes de golpear a Zayn en el hombro con una toalla de cocina. “¡Necesitas desayunar, Zayn! Es como la comida más importante; todo el mundo lo dice.”

Zayn se encoje de hombros. “Me gusta más dormir, y no me da mucha hambre en las mañanas, de cualquier forma. Supongo que tendrás que hacerme desayuno todos los días si tanto quieres que coma.”

“Já, como, ¿venir aquí todas las mañanas? A veces entras al trabajo más temprano que yo, hermano. No tengo esa clase de tiempo. Además, no te creo que no tengas hambre. Como, tienes que comer.” Niall deja caer un omelette en su plato y lo desliza hacia Zayn.

“Tendrás que vivir conmigo, entonces, para ahorrar el viaje. Quizá si lo de las almas gemelas no funciona.”

“Podría hacer eso como tu amigo, Zayn.”

Zayn se detiene con la mano en el tazón de queso rallado. El sonrojo se expande hasta su cuello, puede _sentirlo._ ¿Por qué no puede mantener la boca cerrada?”

“Lo siento, quiero decir, sé—“

“No, espera, cálmate,” dice Niall, colocando sus manos en el mesón de la cocina. Se ve tranquilo, afortunadamente. No como si Zayn finalmente lo hubiese espantado. “Me agrada la idea, ¿sí? Quizá si Lou y Eleanor se mudan juntos o algo, podemos buscarnos un sitio juntos. Estoy en un sótano, ahora, y el tipo sobre me pisotea en vez de caminar, lo juro.”

Zayn mira a Niall, que se ve sincero. Como es él usualmente. “Sí. Sí, eso suena bien.”

Niall le sonríe, antes de tomar su propio plato y lanzar la mayoría del pimentón rojo que picó en su omelette. “Entonces, es un trato.”

Comen el desayuno sin conversar mucho, sólo hablando para pedirle al otro que pase un tazón o que cambie la canción. Es agradable. Doméstico, con lo cual Zayn se siente tanto decepcionado de que no tendrá esto todo los días y feliz porque al menos llegó a tenerlo. Se prepara un segundo omelette y Niall se ve tan presumido que Zayn lo empuja de su silla.

“Así que, está bien,” dice Niall una vez que están listos, con la vajilla puestos en el lavaplatos. “Tenemos que, en realidad planear para pasar el rato. No más de esto donde hacemos algo sólo después de que nos encontremos al azar o si ambos andamos con Lou y Harry. ¿Cuándo estás libre?”

“Uh, el próximo sábado, creo que es el próximo día que tengo libre. Tomé turnos extras así que estoy, como, ocupado.” Zayn se encoge de hombros como si no sintiera temor de las dos semanas y media siguientes.

“Ah, hermano, de verdad tenemos que relajarnos, entonces. ¿Te busco aquí y vamos a tomar un café?”

 _Suena como una cita._ “Suena bien.”

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto de Louis se abre y él sale caminando, luciendo cansado y perezoso. “Tengo resaca y huelo huevos. Niall, eres un ángel.”

Dándose la vuelta para que Zayn pueda lanzarle a Louis su mirada más ofendida, Zayn suelta un bufido. “¿Por qué crees que Niall hizo esto? Yo sé cómo hacer omelettes.”

“Porque eres un idiota antes de mediodía. O, como, siempre eres un idiota, pero especialmente en las mañanas.”

Niall chasquea la lengua, enrollando la toalla que usó antes pata poder pegarle a Louis con ella. Hace un sonido fuerte y Louis grita. “¿Quieres un poco o no?” Pregunta Niall, una risa en el borde de su voz. “Se amable.”

Louis le envía a Zayn una mirada fulminante, como si le hubiese pedido a Niall que golpeara a Louis por él. “Él no se lo merece, pero está bien. Por la comida, está bien.”

 

****

 

Porque el mundo claramente no quiere que Zayn sea feliz, el sábado en que él y Niall van a tomar café es también el sábado en que cae una tormenta masiva.

“¿Ves? Deberíamos simplemente dejar al universo decidir cuándo salimos,” dice Zayn cuando Niall lo busca. “Esto es, como, una señal.”

“¡No lo es! La lluvia es buena. Incluso dije que manejaría cuando dijiste que no querías caminar. Pero es, como, una caminata de diez minutos, y no hay forma de que no tengas un paraguas.” Niall se ríe cuando Zayn le hace un puchero. Aunque, enciende la calefacción, y no se queja cuando Zayn comienza a buscar entre las estaciones de radio, así que él intenta no quejarse acerca del agua de lluvia que le cae en el cuello.

Como era de esperarse, el café a donde llegan está lleno. Se apresuran a entrar, y la fila llega hasta la puerta.

“Jesús,” dice Niall. “¿Qué tal si, como, me dices qué te provoca y yo pido mientras tú intentas conseguirnos una mesa?”

Por algún milagro menor, Zayn va pasando junto a un reservado justo cuando una pareja se está levantando para irse, y consigue quedárselo. Niall deja salir un _whoops_ , alzando el puño donde aún está parado, en medio de la fila. Zayn le muestra un pulgar arriba.

“Dios, está bien, espero que así sea que te guste— _Zayn._ ”

Zayn levanta la mirada hacia donde Niall está sentado frente a él. Las dos tazas están aún en sus manos, y se ve como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a reírse. “¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?”

“¿Tú, como, siempre haces eso? ¿También en los cafés?”

Baja la vista a la mesa, donde dejó caer un montón de azúcar e hizo pequeños garabatos con ella. “Sí, supongo.”

Niall simplemente le sonríe, sacude la cabeza antes de deslizar una de las tazas hacia él. “Ahí tienes. Debes volver a entrar en calor.”

Es realmente agradable, las conversaciones de la tienda y la lluvia golpeando las ventanas. Niall es lo más agradable, sin embargo, preguntándole cómo está su familia y contándole historias de lo que su amigo hizo la noche anterior— _“Oh por dios, Zayn, no vas a creer esto, ¡Y tú crees que Harry es salvaje!”_

Están a mitad de hablar acerca de sus tipos favoritos de perros cuando Niall le hace un puchero a su tasa. “Dios, eso fue rápido. Voy a buscar otra bebida. ¿Quieres algo?”

Zayn sacude la cabeza, y observa mientras Niall va de vuelta a la fila, y trata de no pensar acerca de lo mucho que esto _se siente_ como una cita. En vez de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, vuelve a mirar a afuera. Hay un montón de perros con impermeables de lluvia, y Zayn siente que se _derrite._ Quizá pueda convencer a Niall de que los dos necesitan mudarse de inmediato, y luego Zayn puede conseguirse su propio perro con su propio impermeable de lluvia. Quizá incluso unos que hagan juego, sólo para hacer reír a Niall.

Está a punto de dejar caer más azúcar y tratar de hacer un dibujo de un perro cuando hay un grito. Levanta la vista para ver a un tipo alto y muscular cerca de su mesa con lo que presuntamente es café caliente por todo su pecho. El café de _Niall_ , por como se ve: Niall está parado frente a él con su tasa en la mano y los ojos abiertos y en shock.

“Mierda, oh por Dios. Lo siento tanto.”

El señor Fuerte-como-una-pared se encoge de hombros, a pesar de que está tratando de despegar su camisa de su piel rápidamente y aún está haciendo muecas. “Está bien, no te preocupes.”

Pero Niall está sacudiendo la cabeza, tomando servilletas apresuradamente del dispensador en su mesa y presionándolas contra el pecho del chico. Zayn comienza a ayudarlo a sacarlas una vez que Niall comienza a romperlas en su apuro, sosteniéndolas para que Niall las tome aunque Niall ni siquiera le lance una mirada. Niall parece darse cuenta de que prácticamente lo único que está haciendo es manosearlo, lo considera un poco y en vez empuja las servilletas a las manos del chico.

“No, no. Arruiné tu camisa y eso probablemente está endemoniadamente caliente. Déjame comprarte un café o algo para recompensártelo. O un pastel o algo, si no estás de humor para nada más caliente.

El chico ríe un poco, sonriéndole a Niall. “¿Hará que te sientas mejor?”

“Sí, lo hará.”

“Soy Niall, por cierto. Niall Breslin.” El chico le sonríe y estira su mano para que Niall la estreche, luciendo demasiado afectuoso para dos personas que se acaban de conocer en una situación ciertamente algo incómoda. El estómago de Zayn está algo inquieto, aunque no está seguro de por qué.

“¡Yo también! Quiero decir, Niall _Horan,_ pero, uh, Niall,” dice el Niall de Zayn, riéndose suavemente. Su cara está sonrojada y brillante, si por el frío o por la vergüenza o por ambas, es difícil de saber para Zayn. Sabe exactamente por qué su estómago se hunde un poco, ahora.

“Dime Bressie, entonces,” el Niall más alto dice. “Y chocolate caliente está bien, si insistes.”

Niall ríe de nuevo, definitivamente acalorado y nervioso de un modo en que Zayn no está acostumbrado a verlo, con la nariz un poco arrugada, antes de ir de vuelta a la fila. Zayn está congelado con su puñado de servilletas sostenidas un par de centímetros sobre la mesa. Zayn sacude la cabeza y las baja, envuelve los dedos alrededor de su tasa en un intento de distraerse a sí mismo de la manera en que todo se siente más frío. ¿Cuál es su _problema_?

“Sólo me sentaré aquí contigo, entonces, si está bien, ¿sí? Niall insistió, puesto que está convencido de que me arruinó el día.”

Zayn levanta la mirada de nuevo, y Bressie espera hasta que Zayn asiente antes de sentarse frente a él. Se ve bastante agradable, con ojos amables y sonrisa cálida. Casi hace a Zayn olvidar que este hombre podría partirlo por la mitad si quisiera, probablemente. Quizá por eso Niall estaba tan nervioso junto a él.

Bressie deja que Zayn siga jugando con el azúcar en la mesa, permitiéndole a Zayn que básicamente lo ignore. Y Niall hace amigos todo el tiempo, los invita a bailar o les pregunta qué marca de spaghetti piensan que es la mejor. Pero algo acerca de esto hace que el estómago de Zayn se revuelva. Se siente como si todo hubiese cambiado, a pesar de que la imagen a la que está mirando es la misma que siempre ha sido.

Entonces, se da cuenta del contador de Bressie en su antebrazo. La manga de su camisa está empujada hasta arriba, y son puros ceros en la fila. Tratando de no lucir preocupado ni en pánico, Zayn baja la mirada a su propio brazo por el rabillo del ojo. Halando su manga sólo un poco para poder ver los segundos, ve un _45_ y exhala pesadamente. No es eso, entonces.

“Te pedí un chocolate caliente. Con crema batida y todo,” dice Niall, dejándose caer pesadamente junto a Zayn antes de extender la bebida hacia Bressie. “Creo que el barista se estaba riéndo de mí.”

“Probablemente te vio derramarlo,” se ríe Bressie, inclinándose para darle una palmada a la mano de Niall antes de tomar la taza. “Risa de pena, yo creo.”

Y ambos se están riendo. Zayn debería estar riendo con ellos, probablemente, pero empuja ese pensamiento a la parte de atrás de su mente. Zayn no puede hacer que le importe cuando Niall está quitándose su chaqueta y él sólo tiene que voltear a ver. Niall levanta sus mangas, parecido a como están las de Bressie, y ambos aún están hablando— _sonrojándose,_ Zayn nota, casi amargamente— así que Niall no baja la mirada. Y debería, porque los números en el antebrazo de Niall están todos en putos _ceros._

El contador de Niall se acabó.

Zayn no quiere creerlo, pero Niall se ríe _de nuevo_ de algo que Bressie dijo, doblándose por la cintura de lo fuerte que lo está haciendo. Se ve tan brillante, tan _feliz,_ y Zayn se odia a sí mismo por sentirse tan destrozado cuando debería estar señalándolo, debería tocar el brazo de Niall y decirle lo feliz que Zayn está por él. _Mentirle_ acerca de lo feliz que Zayn está por él, porque Dios sabe que no puede conseguir estar genuinamente emocionado por esto aún.

Desea poder volver en el tiempo, tan sólo hace un minuto atrás a cuando esta mierda no estaba pasando.

“Debería irme,” Zayn se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo. Sus oídos están silbando, ahora, y su cabeza está pulsando, pero no es nada comparado con el dolor que pasa por su pecho cuando Niall voltea a mirarlo, con ojos abiertos y el puto cabello rubio que se dejó porque Zayn dijo que le lucía. _Dios,_ de verdad necesita irse.

“¿Qué?” Niall frunce las cejas, halando suavemente de la manga de Zayn. “Pero aún está lloviendo, Zayno. Si quieres esperar unos minutos yo puedo llevarte a casa.”

Zayn sacude la cabeza, porque no, él no es de Niall, al final del día, y realmente no puede forzarse a lidiar con esto aún. Lágrimas hormiguean peligrosamente detrás de sus ojos, y Zayn se rehúsa a llorar en este café de mierda en frente al mejor amigo del que está enamorado y su jodida _alma gemela_ recién encontrada.

“No puedo, Niall,” dice Zayn. Suena ahogado y horrible. “Tengo que—“

“Pensé que no tenían planes. ¿Ocurre algo malo?” Pregunta Niall, casi desesperadamente. “Me dijiste que tenías el día libre. ¿Por qué no te quedas?”

Una risa sale de su garganta, algo entre un bufido y un sollozo. “Niall, _por favor._ ”

Las cejas de Niall se alisan, quedándose en algo más triste que confundido, y esto es peor, piensa Zayn. Ver a Niall descontento acerca de que se vaya mientras Bressie aún los observa con una expresión cuidadosa y confundida. Ver cómo Bressie y Niall se alinean hacia el otro inconscientemente— es como sal a la herida. Niall aún no ha visto su contador, incluso después de ver a Zayn espantarse como un puto loco. Probablemente piensa que algo malo está pasando, cuando en realidad Niall debería estar, como, haciendo una fiesta. Maldita sea.

“Está bien,” dice Niall suavemente. Muy suavemente; hace que la garganta de Zayn comience a picar como si hubiera comido algo amargo. “Llámame luego, ¿sí?”

“Sí,” dice Zayn. No lo hará, y cree que Niall lo sabe. Es muy amable para insistirle más a Zayn al respecto, y sólo hace que Zayn lo ame peor. Pero deja ir de la manga de Zayn, y luego Zayn busca salir del café y se va de vuelta hacia la tormenta.


	6. 0 días.

Definitivamente está bien, que Niall no siga a Zayn afuera. Como, una parte de Zayn quiere que salga corriendo tras él, como si estuvieran en alguna escena en una comedia romántica que afortunadamente termina con un beso bajo la lluvia. Pero, por otro lado, Zayn está bastante seguro de que se haría pedazos si tuviera que explicarle a Niall por qué tiene que irse.

Así que, Zayn se va. 

Y Niall _definitivamente_ mintió cuando dijo que la caminata al café era sólo de diez minutos. Diez minutos _trotando_ , quizá, pero está lloviendo como loco y Zayn no es un atleta ni en un día soleado. Probablemente lo mejor es que Zayn camine en la lluvia por un rato, de cualquier forma. No tienes que secarte los ojos si tu cara ya está empapada.

Es bastante apropiado, piensa Zayn, que hoy esté lloviendo. Sabía que era una mala señal. En vez, debió haberle ofrecido a Niall que se quedarán en casa, y vieran películas. Pero no lo hizo, porque eso no era lo que se suponía que hiciera, o lo que sea. _No habría cambiado nada_ , se recuerda Zayn. _Niall y Bressie se habrían encontrado el uno al otro sin importar qué._

Y eso tampoco es algo bueno en qué pensar.

Imágenes de Niall aún aparecen en la cabeza de Zayn: Niall tocando la guitarra en esa primera noche de micrófono abierto en la que se conocieron; Niall mostrándole el graffiti en la pared detrás del club; Niall diciéndole a Zayn que nunca funcionarían en la oscuridad de la camioneta de Zayn; la respiración de Niall, temblorosa, contra el cuello de Zayn, los labios de Zayn en la mejilla de Niall, demasiado cerca de sus labios. Y luego Niall riendo con Bressie sin razón aparente, la manera en que se sonrojó y se veía como si estuviera brillando.

Los ceros por todo su antebrazo.

Zayn no puede parar los pensamientos de Niall recorriendo su cabeza, así que baja la mirada y deja sus lágrimas deslizarse por su nariz sin tratar de detenerlas. Más que nada, se odia a sí mismo por dejarse llevar tanto, por dejarse absorber tanto por Niall cuando sabía putamente bien que nunca funcionaría.

Que es cómo termina chocando contra tantas personas en las angostas aceras. Mantiene la cabeza abajo, porque sabe que sus ojos están todos rojos y no se puede culpar a la tormenta por eso. Zayn alza ligeramente la vista para disculparse cada vez que choca contra alguien, empujando hombros o golpeando pies.

Incluso choca de frente contra una chica, pero en lo único en lo que Zayn puede pensar es en llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, así que su disculpa murmurada no es tan sincera como quizá debería ser, considerando que ambos pierden el equilibrio. Apenas le echa un vistazo a su cara —que se ve sorprendida, para que conste, y se entiende por qué— antes de rodearla rápidamente.

Zayn sabe que está siento un poco exagerado, pero no sabe cómo detener la forma en que sus pensamientos están dando vueltas. O cómo se siente como si pedazos destrozados de su corazón están apuñalando sus pulmones. Su cabeza no se aclara una vez que finalmente llega a casa, después de arrancarse su chaqueta y sus botas y se queda parado en la entrada tratando de respirar adecuadamente.

Hay fotos de ellos juntos por todo el apartamento, es la cosa —no muchas, pero están repartidas lo suficiente como para que Zayn no pueda evitar verlas. Una de Niall y Harry. Otra de Niall y Louis. Y otra de Niall y Zayn, y otra, y otra. Unas que ni siquiera sabía que Harry había tomado hasta que estaban colgadas en la pared. Voltearlas o guardar los marcos en una gaveta se siente demasiado como un final para el que Zayn no está listo.

Botar las fotos no es una opción, tampoco. Obviamente. No nada más porque Harry estaría enojado con él por siglos.

Ni Louis ni Harry están en casa; Louis está con Eleanor, y Harry se fue para visitar a su familia por unos cuantos días la otra noche. Los pasos de Zayn suenan muy fuerte en su frío apartamento de mierda, y hace que la garganta de Zayn se cierre. Quiere llamar a Louis, decirle que venga a casa y vea comiquitas con él, _por favor_ , pero esa no es realmente una opción, porque está conociendo a los padres de El. Lima definitivamente está trabajando, a pesar de que es sábado, y Zayn se siente como si estuviera verdaderamente solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Zayn se deja caer de cara en su cama con un suspiro. Es incómodo, con un resorte clavándose en su estómago, pero es como si le hubieran sacado toda la energía de golpe.

“Contrólate,” Zayn se murmura a sí mismo. Su voz está zumbando en sus oídos. “Vamos.”

Le toma lo que se siente como todo su esfuerzo el darse la vuelta hasta su espalda. Observa el techo de textura mientras su cerebro se balancea salvajemente de un lado al otro entre lo mucho que odio el concepto de las almas gemelas y lo mucho que desea que él fuera la de Niall al final, por algún golpe de suerte. Zayn está teniendo dificultades encontrando un punto medio, o algún otro sentimiento en el que concentrarse que no sea abrumado, enojado y desconsolado.

Sus ojos comienzan a arder otra vez, y él lanza su brazo sobre ellos. Harry le dijo acerca de una técnica de respiración para calmarse, una vez, pero a la mierda si la recuerda ahora.

Después de unos pocos segundos, sus ojos dejan de picar, sin lágrimas derramándose por el momento, Zayn aleja su brazo y parpadea, observando el contador en su antebrazo. _00:00:25:45_ , se lee.

“Jódete,” Zayn le murmura. “De ninguna manera planeo dejar la casa pronto. Mentiroso.”

Sigue observándolo, sin embargo. Se queda ahí, 25 minutos y 45 segundos en un opaco gris pizarra, y Zayn parpadea un par de veces. Eso no puede estar bien. Los relojes no simplemente _se detienen_ , sin importar qué pase. Los números cambian todo el tiempo, pero no se supone que se queden quietos por más de un segundo.

Estúpidamente, Zayn se pega en el brazo, pensando que quizá parpadeará como un VHS y de pronto comenzará a avanzar de nuevo. Los números no cambian, y Zayn los observa hasta que se oscurecen, y se oscurecen, y entonces los números le devuelven la mirada en negro. Y eso sólo se supone que pase cuando tu reloj se acaba. Pero— no. No se ha acabado.

Sus ojos tienen que estarlo jodiendo, seguramente. No hay manera de que rompiera su contador. Pero se restriega la piel con la mano, se frota los ojos, toma una foto con su teléfono y enciende la luminosidad hasta el máximo, porque _no hay forma_ de que esto le esté pasando, y el pánico comienza a crecer en su pecho.

A la única persona que le dice que se va es su jefe, y eso solo porque significa faltar por enfermedad por cuatro turnos. Murmura algo acerca de neumonía e ir a ver a su mamá y lo _siento, lo siento mucho_. Las mentiras hacen que le duelan los dientes, pero no puede decir que su reloj de alma gemela está roto, y mucho menos que su corazón está roto también.

 

****  
  
   
Zayn lo busca cuando se detiene en una tienda abierta 24 horas por un café que sabe ligeramente a como él imagina que lo haría la gasolina 

Es _“¡bastante poco común, pero no imposible!”_ que los relojes de almas gemelas se detengan antes de llegar a cero, aparentemente. Las personas dicen que es porque algo que no pudo preverse pasó, o hiciste algo que te invalida para ser su alma gemela antes de conocerla, o viceversa, pero es todo pura especulación. Es sólo un grupo de respuestas en Yahoo! Preguntas, no científicos reales o evolucionistas o quien sea que estudie los relojes de almas gemelas.

Hay teorías de cómo arreglarlo, pero sólo son pura mierda que lo hacen enojar más.

En vez de romper su teléfono bajo su bota como _realmente_ quiere, Zayn lo guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo. Paga por su café de mierda e intenta en vano no pensar en nada en absoluto.  
   
  
****  
  
   
Es algo bueno que Zayn recordó las llaves de su casa, porque cuando finalmente llega son cerca de la una de la mañana. Nadie está despierto; claramente por cómo no hay luces prendidas en el interior que puedan verse. Algo dentro de Zayn se derrite al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse otra vez.

Entra tan silenciosamente como puede y se deja caer en el sillón, porque está exhausto y no quiere subir las escaleras, y se queda dormido con la nariz presionada al cojín.

  
   
****  
  
   
“¿Zayn?”

Pestañea para abrir los ojos, y se sienten pesados y doloridos de esa forma que lo hacen después de que lloras justo antes de dormirte. La luz es brillante a través de las cortinas, y quizá Zayn debió aguantarse e irse a su cuarto. Ahí hay cortinas oscuras. Algo está crepitando en la cocina, sin embargo, y huele delicioso, y eso es suficiente para hacer que Zayn se levante hasta que está sentado.

“Te hice desayuno, amor.”

Zayn sólo consigue gruñir. Su garganta se siente toda inflada y tapada, y es como si hubiese un peso muerto sentado sobre sus hombros. Demasiado rápido, ya está recordando las razones de por qué está aquí, en primer lugar, y sus pies se arrastran sobre la alfombra.

“Gracias.”

Las cejas de su mamá se levantan enfáticamente. “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

“No.”

“No lo creí. ¿Jugo?” No espera por una respuesta, solo sigue colocando cosas en la freidora, pausando solo para servir un vaso de jugo de manzana y colocarlo frente a Zayn, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. A veces olvida lo bien que lo conoce. Sintiéndose culpable, hace una nota mental de visitarla más seguido. Las llamadas por teléfono no son suficiente.

“Pero me vas a decir, eventualmente,” continúa. “Me diste un susto, cuando bajé aquí y vi a alguien en el sillón. Afortunadamente no te golpeé con esto.” Levanta su sartén, lleno de algún tipo de salteado. Se supone que se vea amenazador, Zayn está seguro.

“Sí, está bien.”

Su mamá revuelve el salteado un poco antes de servirlo en dos platos. Le desliza uno a él, y se sienta frente a Zayn.

“Bien. Ahora, come. Te ves muy pequeño.”

“Tú _siempre_ te ves pequeña, mamá.”

Ella sacude el tenedor amenazadoramente hacia Zayn, y él se ríe. Un poco de la tensión en sus hombros se libera, y sí, está fue la decisión correcta.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


Se siente bien, estar lejos de Niall y todas las otras almas gemelas, libre de pensar las cosas a su propia velocidad. Pero solo dura hasta que Zayn recuerda que su teléfono murió la noche que se fue a casa, y comienza a vibrar enojadamente. ¿Quién sabía que los teléfonos podían enojarse tanto?

Hay unas cuantas llamadas perdidas: una de Louis, una de Liam, e impresionantemente seis de Harry. Cada uno dejó mensajes de voz —Liam y Harry dejando dos cada uno— y Zayn se enfrenta a esos primero.

“Hola, soy, um, yo, Harry. No sé dónde estás… se supone que estés en casa, pero no lo estás, y estamos muy preocupados por ti. Por favor llama. _Mensaje borrado_.”

“Zayn, ¿dónde _coño_ estás, desgraciado hijo de— _Mensaje borrado_.”

“Hey, um, Harry me dijo que te llamara. No sé por qué, pero, uh, habla con él, quizá. Me está mirando mal, así que. Definitivamente llámalo, por favor. _Mensaje borrado_.”

“Oh, qué putamente bueno saber que ni siquiera contestas cuando llamo del teléfono de Liam, tú hijo de— _Mensaje borrado._ ” Así que Louis dejó dos, entonces.

“Hola. Es Harry, uh, otra vez. Lo conocimos, a Bres, y, um, lo sentimos mucho. Solo avísanos si estás bien. Por favor.”

Zayn golpea su cabeza contra la pared en ese momento. _Inhala, exhala_. Qué maravilloso, que todos hayan conocido a Bressie. Pueden ser una gran familia feliz, o alguna mierda. Es más difícil de borrar que los otros, este último mensaje de voz, pero lo hace.

_“Mensaje borrado.”_

Luego abre el chat grupal entre él, Louis y Harry —se llama _Por favor dejen de poner los cartones de leche vacíos de nuevo en la nevera_ — y envía un rápido mensaje de ‘estoy bien’ sin mirar los otros mensajes.

Zayn intencionalmente no revisa su chat con Niall. No sabe si Niall escribiéndole o Niall no escribiéndole sería peor. Cualquiera que sea, Zayn de verdad no quiere saber. Definitivamente dolerá de cualquier manera.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


Hay ventajas y desventajas, piensa Zayn, de que todo se fuera a la mierda cuando las vacaciones estaban tan cerca. Es bueno porque los chicos están muy ocupados como para escribirle todo el tiempo, puesto que están visitando a sus familias por unos días, y es malo porque después del Boxing Day, los mensajes regresan como buscando venganza.

O, los mensajes de Louis se sienten vengativos. Los de Liam son preocupados, los de Harry son suplicantes, y los de Niall están ahí sin leer en su bandeja de entrada. Y Zayn los ignora a todos, observando las notificaciones de los mensajes que aparecen en su pantalla, pero deslizándolos sin responder.

Y funciona, por un tiempo.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


“¡Vamos, Zayn! ¿Una canción más?”

Zayn deja caer los brazos a sus costados, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo un ceño exagerado. Uno de los controles se le está clavando en la espalda, pero él simplemente se estira más.

“No. Sigues ganándome, Saf. Ten piedad.”

“Ni siquiera hemos hecho una canción de Rihanna aún.”

Ambos saben que va a hacerlo. Por mucho que Zayn no sea fan de bailar, no está para nada en contra de hacerse ver estúpido si es para hacer reír a sus hermanas. No va a ser capaz de volver por un periodo extenso de tiempo como este por varios meses, así que por qué no acumular la mayor cantidad de bochorno que pueda mientras esté aquí.

Zayn suspira fuertemente y abre un ojo para alzar la vista a su hermanita. “Está bien. Pero en el modo fácil. Y déjame ganar.”

“Ni por tu vida.”

Por supuesto que no.

Se acaba de levantar de la alfombra y se puso en su sitio frente al televisor cuando alguien entra por la puerta del sótano.

“No sabía que eras un fan de los videojuegos de baile.”

Zayn se tambalea, y lanza una mirada hacia la figura en la puerta de entrada antes de mirar de nuevo a la pantalla. Sus mejillas están ardiendo. ¿Puede cualquier persona solo caminar hasta la puerta, decir que son amigo de él y que su mamá los deje entrar? Dios.

“Uh, no lo soy.”

Safaa se ríe por la nariz y comienza la canción, _por supuesto_ , y Zayn tiene que comenzar a moverse con ella. Es una puta canción de Katy Perry, y Zayn piensa que preferiría morir antes de que lo regañen mientras _Hot N Cold_ suena de fondo.

“Dios, Saf, _vamos_.”

“Por el contrario, parece que eres bastante fan.”

Zayn lo refutaría, pero está sacudiendo su brazo en el aire junto con su personaje, sacudiendo el control, así que no sería convincente. Solo le envía a Louis un sonido de reconocimiento. Saf definitivamente no lo pausará para que puedan hablar, y los hará hacer esta canción de nuevo, también. Dios.

“Quién sabía que sólo teníamos que conseguir gráficos en neón y controles para conseguir que te movieras. Harry va a estar molesto de que nunca bailaras con él.” Una pausa, y luego, “Te ves ridículo, por cierto.”

“Louis, ¿por qué estás aquí?” Zayn suspira. Si Louis insiste en tener una conversación, entonces, pues, como sea. Al menos Zayn tiene una excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos.

“Porque te fuiste por una semana. Y nunca nos contestas los mensajes. Liam pensó que simplemente debía dejarte volver por tu cuenta, pero sé que eres terco hasta la mierda. Así que.” Louis se señala a sí mismo ostentosamente; Zayn puede ver sus brazos sacudiéndose en su periferia. “Aquí estoy. Para arrastrarte lejos de tu tristeza.”

“No estoy triste.”

“... Claro.”

Louis deja de hablar en ese momento, y es sorpresivamente peor. Saber que está ahí, parado en silencio mientras observa a Zayn sacudirle un control a una canción de Katy Perry. Si tan solo pudiera salirse de su propia piel en este momento, para así no tener que lidiar con nada de esto. Es muy pronto para comenzar a pensar acerca de cualquier cosa que haya pasado la semana pasada, y Zayn ya está sintiendo nauseas por ello, sabiendo que Louis quiere hablar. O regañarlo, quizá; es difícil de saber con él.

La canción se alarga, pero eventualmente termina. Zayn pierde espectacularmente, y Louis comienza a gritar en celebración y aplaudir cuando Safaa hace una inclinación dramática.

“Eso fue realmente un regalo que mirar. Gracias,” Louis le dice, sonriendo anchamente. “¿Podría secuestrarlo por un rato, ahora? No que no pudiera verlo sacudiéndose todo el día, pero—”

“Terminaremos nuestro juego más tarde. O nunca. Vamos, pues.” Zayn suspira, pero le hace una seña a Louis para que lo siga por el pasillo.

La puerta se cierra tras ellos, y Louis se estira casualmente sobre su cama deshecha. Deja salir un sonido y alza la cabeza al techo, y Zayn casi deja salir una maldición en voz alta cuando se da cuenta de que Louis está mirando a las estrellas fluorescente que colocó ahí hace años.

“¿Este es tu cuarto de cuando estabas en la escuela?”

_Duh_ , piensa Zayn. Louis sabe que se fue directo a una universidad fuera del estado después de graduarse, puesto que compartieron un dormitorio por sus primeros dos años. Sabe que Zayn nunca volvió a casa por un periodo de tiempo largo, porque han sido amigos desde eso. Eso, y sus paredes están cubiertas de posters de superhéroes y algunos de sus propios dibujos. El cuarto prácticamente grita chico adolescente.

“Sí,” dice Zayn. Pausa y espera a que Louis diga algo más, y cuando no lo hace, Zayn resopla y se frota los ojos. _De verdad_ que no está listo para esta conversación. “¿Por qué estás aquí, Louis?”

Louis entrecierra los ojos, se levanta hasta que está sentado y le envía una mirada fulminante directo a Zayn. Bien, honestamente. Mientras más pronto comience esto más pronto termina.

“¿Por qué? Porque nos enviaste un solo mensaje diciendo que estabas bien, y luego te hiciste el puto Danny Phantom por una semana. Honestamente yo ya terminé de dejarte hacernos esta mierda.”

Mientras es definitivamente verdad, Zayn siente el enojo y el calor llenar su estómago, llegando hasta sus mejillas. “Necesito algo de tiempo, Louis. Ustedes saben qué pasó con él; Harry me dejó un mensaje de voz al respecto.”

“Sabemos que estás molesto, pero—” Louis resopla enojadamente, y de algún modo consigue entrecruzar las piernas de manera agresiva. “No puedes simplemente evitarnos cuando solo queremos asegurarnos de que no estás muerto en una zanja en algún sitio. Como, tú _sabías_ que Niall iba a encontrar a su alma gemela, y sé que estás enojado porque estás básicamente enamorado de él. Mientras más rápido vengas a casa y vuelvas a tu rutina regular o lo que sea, más rápido te acostumbrarás a esto y lo superarás.”

Es mucho peor, piensa Zayn, oír a alguien más decir que Niall encontró a su alma gemela. Es una cosa ver que los contadores de ambos leen cero y sacar una conclusión, y otra es tenerla confirmada. Es una mierda.

“Solo ven a casa, hermano.” Louis sacude la cabeza, clavando sus dedos en sus propias rodillas y visiblemente deshaciéndose de su ira restante. “Liam y Harry están preocupados, por supuesto, pero Niall es el que más te extraña, yo creo. Va a ser difícil, pero, Zayn, no puedes simplemente evitar a Niall porque su contador llegó a cero.”

Con la respiración atrapada en su garganta, Zayn se mueve de donde está inclinado con su espalda contra la puerta y se sienta con cuidado junto a Louis en su cama.

“Yo, um…”

Zayn trata de aclararse la garganta, pero solo se cierra más, hasta que sus ojos le pican y su cabeza está punzándole. Temblorosamente, se levanta la manga sin mirarla, y coloca su brazo en la pierna de Louis.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Louis lo entienda. Zayn se da cuenta de cuándo lo hace, porque Louis hace un sonido confundido, y luego sus dedos estiran la piel en el antebrazo de Zayn, frotando sobre ella rápidamente hasta que se calienta por la fricción.

“¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué no está avanzando? ¿Conociste a alguien? Ni siquiera está en cero, Zayn.”

“Lo rompí. O algo. Estaba en el café con él cuando conoció a Bressie. Me fui tan pronto me di cuenta, y cuando llegué a casa…” Zayn señala su brazo, el _00:00:25:45_ en negro brillante que se mezcla bien con sus tatuajes, pero no encaja lo suficiente. “Ta-da.”

“Jesús,” murmura Louis. Traza sus dedos sobre los números, y la respiración de Zayn se hace temblorosa, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. Ya perdió suficiente tiempo llorando por estos estúpidos números. “¿Qué crees que pasó?”

Zayn se ría, un sonido afilado y sin humor arrancado de su garganta. “¿Tú crees que lo sé? A lo mejor parpadeé cuando no tenía que hacerlo.”

Ambos saben que tuvo que ser algo más que eso para que sus números dejaran de cambiar y se pusieran de color negro, pero Louis solo le da una mirada apenada, aprieta su mano fuertemente por un segundo y luego está parado de nuevo.

“Está bien, estás perdonado. Voy a necesitar quedarme esta noche, o conseguir un hotel, por cierto, porque es muy tarde para que maneje de vuelta a casa.” Mira a Zayn con las cejas levantadas, y no continúa hasta que Zayn sale de su sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de tema y asiente.

“Puedes usar el sillón, sí. Por supuesto. Pero, como… ¿eso es todo?”

Louis asiente como si todo hubiese sido resuelto. “Sip. Ahora, se me prometió que te vería bailar otra canción en coreografía. Y voy a grabarlo esta vez. Por… razones.”

La presión alrededor de la garganta de Zayn se relaja ligeramente, y consigue hacerse seguir a Louis fuera de su cuarto. “No se te prometió _nada_ , idiota. Y tengo peores vídeos de ti cantando karaoke de lo que tú podrías conseguir de mí, así que piénsalo dos veces. A Eleanor le gustarían.”

“Eleanor me amará sin importar qué. Piensa que soy encantador,” bufa Louis, pero se le pone un poco roja la cara y cruza los brazos defensivamente cuando lo hace.

Y no saca su teléfono mientras Zayn está bailando con la incómoda era del 2005 de Rihanna, así que Zayn lo cuenta como una victoria. Es la primera victoria que ha tenido en un tiempo, después de todo, y tomará lo que pueda conseguir.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


Resulta que Louis se sabe la dirección de la familia de Zayn porque Liam— por alguna extraña razón —tiene los números de teléfono de las mamás de Louis, Harry y Zayn, y Louis la había llamado para preguntarle. Zayn no recuerda como Liam consiguió los números, pero los tiene ahora, así que realmente no importa.

Igual, Louis se va la mañana siguiente con un abrazo y un dedo amenazador señalando a unos pocos centímetros de la nariz de Zayn.

Le ayudó a Zayn a sentirse un poquito mejor, al menos. Lo hizo recordar cuánto extraña la compañía de los chicos y el bullir de la ciudad. No está listo para dejar las comidas echas en casa de su mamá aún, pero es algo.

Se queda unos cuantos días más, jugando con sus hermanas y llevándolas al cine y cosas por el estilo. El teléfono de Zayn no deja de sonar, las notificaciones de los mensajes preocupados o enojados o solo manteniéndolo al día de lo que pasa todos los días. Deja su teléfono boca abajo en el apoyabrazos del sillón y se concentra en _Buscando a Nemo_ en vez del nudo en su garganta.

Niall aún le escribe, a veces. Zayn no los abre, pero ve que le está enviando algunas fotos en las notificaciones, y por los textos que siguen inmediatamente, Zayn está bastante seguro de que Niall le está mandando fotos de cada perro que ve. Es encantador y le rompe el corazón, y Zayn finalmente decide apagar su teléfono de momento.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


“Oh, ¡finalmente regresa! Tu cuarto ha estado vacío por una semana, hermano. Comenzábamos a pensar que tendríamos que vender tus cosas y buscar un nuevo compañero.”

Zayn rueda los ojos y le lanza el hombro a la puerta para hacer que cierre. Cuando se da la vuelta, Louis y Harry están de pie en la cocina con sus zapatos puestos.

“¿Qué está pasando?”

Louis se encoge de hombros y se mete la cartera en el bolsillo. “Vamos a salir esta noche. Y como estás en casa, vienes con nosotros. Arréglate.”

Harry lo está mirando, con una ancha sonrisa ya pegada a su cara, y Zayn sabe que no se va a salir de esto.

“Está bien.”

La mirada fulminante que Louis le está dirigiendo se vuelve ligeramente menos asesina.

  
   
  
****  
  
   


Van al bar, porque no es como si en algún momento se reunieran en algún otro sitio. Harry está brincando frente a ellos, y Louis está sosteniendo el codo de Zayn como si fuese a huir a la primera oportunidad. Lo que— bueno, es justo.

Liam ya les había guardado un reservado, y le da un apretón a los hombros de Zayn cuando se deja caer junto a él. “Hey, ¿cómo has estado? Ha pasado semana y media.”

Zayn solo consigue mirarlo de manera avergonzada y darme un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. La sonrisa de Liam disminuye un poco, en el borde de la pena, piensa Zayn, pero no insiste.

“No te has perdido de mucho,” dice Harry. Suena como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, su voz sólo un poco más baja que el ruido del bar. No alza la vista de su teléfono, tampoco, pero eso es bastante típico.

Se quedan en silencio. Liam está mirando a Zayn con preocupación, como si esperara que Zayn se desmorone bajo sus ojos de cachorro y derrame todas sus emociones. Harry continúa murmurando para sí mismo, dando toques a su teléfono y alzando la mirada con la nariz arrugada.

“Uh, Louis nos está buscando tragos,” dice Zayn, solo para llenar el silencio. Harry le devuelve la mirada con cejas levantadas, deja salir un resoplido de risa pero no dice nada. Dios, Zayn debió haber fingido una enfermedad o algo. No recuerda un momento en que se haya sentido así de tenso junto a sus amigos, pero aquí está.

Harry de pronto levanta la vista de su pantalla, mirando a Liam y alzando las cejas de una manera que probablemente intenta ser sutil, pero está, predeciblemente, fallando por mucho. Muy determinadamente no mira a Zayn, y cuando Zayn voltea a ver a Liam—porque, como, ¿ _qué coño_ , no?— Liam le está devolviendo la mirada a Harry de manera desaprobadora.

“¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta Zayn, porque están tratando de comunicarse vía movimientos de cejas, ahora, y Zayn no soporta mirarlo un momento más.

Liam lo mira avergonzadamente. “Um, bueno, verás…” Su vos se desvanece, mirando algo sobre el hombro de Zayn, y Zayn voltea a ver.

Resulta ser que Louis está trayendo más que tragos con él de vuelta al reservado.

“Hey, Zayno,” dice Niall.

El aliento de Zayn se atora en su garganta, porque Niall está _brillando_ , más que usualmente. Es como si algo en el cuerpo de Niall se hubiese asentado, dejándolo satisfecho y suave. Quizá Zayn solo está proyectando; baja la mirada al brazo de Niall, a los ceros, y recuerda de nuevo por qué ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieron.

“Hey.”

Niall sonríe, y les hace una señal para que él y Liam se muevan un poco para poder sentarse junto a Zayn.

“Te extrañé, hermano,” dice Niall. Su voz suena herida, pero preocupada y afortunadamente, no enojada.

Zayn aún se siente culpable, sin embargo, y debe forzarse a no tensarse físicamente ante la idea de que ha lastimado a Niall de algún modo. De que ha hecho a Niall sentirse incluso una fracción de lo mal que Zayn se ha sentido las últimas dos semanas.

“Lo siento,” es lo único que consigue decir. Lo siente por irse, lo siente por no contestar a los mensajes de Niall, lo siente por hacer que todos se preocuparan. Lo siente por estar enamorado de Niall en primer lugar, a pesar de que se siente como algo inevitable, como si Zayn estuviese cayendo antes de siquiera darse cuenta de tropezar. No es suficiente, pero Niall igual sacude la cabeza.

“No te preocupes, Zayn,” dice Niall.

Zayn asiente, y luego vuelve la mirada al resto de los chicos, hacia donde están discutiendo acerca de deportes, o algo más a lo que Zayn no le ha estado prestando atención. Trata de lucir tan interesado como usualmente esta, asintiendo y haciendo sonidos de afirmación, pero Niall es una presencia cálida a su lado— más _ahí_ de lo que Zayn puede recordar cómo soportar.

Se siente peor de lo que pensó que sería, de algún modo. Cuando estuvo de visita en casa, Zayn los extrañaba a todos como miembros fantasmas, pero se olvidó de _esto_. Acerca de la fuerte añoranza que siente cuando Niall está cerca, como sabe que, si toca la mano de Niall, significa demasiado para Zayn y no lo suficiente para Niall. Y Zayn no quiere estar enojado, porque no es culpa de Niall, pero es difícil sonreír y actuar como si lo hubiese superado.

Superar a Niall se siente como un sueño de pipa, en este punto.

Las manos de Zayn están descansando juntas en la mesa, dobladas, y Niall le da un toquecito a la parte interna de su muñeca con dedos suaves para captar su atención. “Oye, um. Esto es— ¿estamos bien?” Señala entre ambos, su mano chocando suavemente contra el pecho de Zayn cuando lo hace, y se siente como electricidad.

Zayn quiere destrozar la mismísima tela del tiempo, volver y hacer lo que sea que necesite hacer para hacer que su contador de alma gemela funcione de nuevo. Sincronizarlo con el de Niall, idealmente. Quiere que Niall sea feliz, incluso si no es con él, pero _esto_ se siente como demasiado, y Zayn definitivamente no está bien. No por ahora, al menos.

Pero con Niall mirándolo así, vuelto luz de sol amortiguada como si hubiese hecho algo malo, a pesar de que esto sea definitivamente la puta culpa de Zayn, no puede ni considerar decir que no.

“Sí. Estamos bien, Niall. Lo prometo.”


	7. 13 días después.

“Esta fue una idea de mierda.”

“Esta fue una gran idea, Zayn.”

“¿Cómo puede eso ser verdad cuando, hasta ahora, todas tus ideas han sido una mierda?”

Liam le frunce el ceño, entonces, y Zayn suspira. “Está bien, pero yo de verdad no puedo patinar. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente salir a beber como hacemos siempre? ¿O ver otra puta película? Puedo _hacer_ esas cosas.”

“Expande tus horizontes,” dice Louis. Está acostado en todo el asiento trasero de Liam con los pies saliéndose por la ventana a pesar de que esté putamente helado. “Como, siempre hacemos la misma mierda. Se está volviendo aburrido y predecible. Además, todos pedimos el día libre, y eso no pasará otra vez por los próximos seis años, así que aguántate.”

Zayn suelta un gruñido y se hunde en su asiento. Usualmente, Liam tiende a frenar y acelerar muy abruptamente, y Zayn reza por un segundo que Louis olvidara colocarse su cinturón de seguridad y se caiga al piso. Solo para que haya un rayo de sol en lo que seguramente será una experiencia de mierda.

A pesar de sus oraciones, Liam hace un cruce agonizantemente lento hacia el complejo deportivo, Louis no se cae, y encuentran un puesto cerca de la entrada. Ambos brincan fuera de la camioneta, y Zayn los sigue reaciamente después de que Liam le haga puchero por unos segundos. Entran y se ponen en fila para alquilar patines, y Zayn suspira, con el estómago hundiéndose mientras se resigna a pasar la tarde cayéndose de culo frente a Niall. Dios, esto va a apestar.

“Solo me voy a avergonzar a mí mismo,” murmura Zayn.

Louis se ríe con fuerza, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zayn. “Hermano, esa es la única razón por la que estamos aquí.”

  
   
  
****  
  
   


Harry, Niall, y Bressie ya están en el hielo para cuando Zayn finalmente llega a la entrada de la pista. Eleanor no llegó ni un minuto después de que tomaran sus patines, y Louis predeciblemente se fue con ella en vez de ayudar a Zayn a amararse las trenzas. Probablemente es mejor que Liam lo haga, de cualquier forma, piensa Zayn. Considerando que no dejó que Zayn dejara su propio apartamento sin asegurarse de que tuviese puestos “calcetines adecuados”.

“No es tan difícil como parece.”

Zayn se ríe por la nariz. Tiene un agarre de muerte sobre la baranda a pesar de que aún está en el suelo esponjoso y no en el hielo. “Sí, lo es. He esquiado antes, Liam. Sólo que soy una mierda haciéndolo.”

Cruelmente, Liam se ríe y se desliza fácilmente por el hielo. Probablemente no lo hizo de manera cruel, pero, como, no necesita presumir.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste? ¿Cuántos años tenías?”

Las mejillas de Zayn se ponen rojas del frío que hace, de verdad. No porque la última vez que fue a esquiar sobre hielo tenía once y terminó con la nariz sangrando. Duda que Liam le dé suficientes puntos de simpatía para permitir que Zayn se siente en las gradas por la próxima hora.

“Vamos. Te ves incluso más estúpido si _ni siquiera_ estás en el hielo.”

Justo en ese momento, un chico no mayor de ocho pasa corriendo junto a Zayn, lanzándose a la pista y comenzando a patinar como si estuviera en la NHL o algo. Casi tumba a Liam, lo que habría hecho a Zayn sentirse mejor, pero Liam sólo se tambalea un poco.

“Oh, te ves incluso _peor_ ahora, hermano.”

Y así es como se encuentra a sí mismo apretando el borde de la pista en vez de la baranda que lleva a ella. Liam se aburre de él bastante rápido luego de siglos de tratar de alejar a Zayn de la pared sin obtener frutos. Como sea. Todos sabían que Zayn no quería venir y lo forzaron a hacerlo de todas formas. Eso le da un pase libre a ser tan amargado y poco cooperativo como quiera.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, en los cuales Zayn hace muy poco progreso en arrastrar los pies lejos de la entrada principal hacia el hielo sin soltarse de la pared, Niall lo encuentra.

“¡Hermano! Pensé que no querías venir.”

“No quería,” dice Zayn. Aunque lo suaviza con una sonrisa, porque es Niall. “Pero Liam me hizo puchero, así que.”

Niall asiente. “Ahh. Eso tiene sentido, sí.” Hace un sonido de asentimiento, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras se desliza suavemente hacia adelante y atrás sobre el hielo. De verdad, todo se siente como presumir cuando Zayn apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

En ese momento, Niall se ilumina y de pronto le da una palmada al hombro de Zayn. La vida de Zayn pasa frente a sus ojos, un poco, pero Niall solo arruga la cara y se ríe un poco. “Lo siento, hermano. Um, espera aquí un momento, ¿sí?”

Zayn lo mira, tratando de demostrar exactamente lo poco impresionado que está, pero Niall sólo sonríe y comienza a deslizarse hacia atrás otra vez.

“Nah, hermano, planeo irme hacia el centro. Hacer algunos giros, quizá retar a un bebé a una carrera.”

Niall le hace un gesto de pistolas con las manos. “Será mejor que ganes si lo haces. Ha, muy bien,” y luego se va patinando por el hielo.

Podrían haberse ido todos, por lo que Zayn sabe. Se siente más seguro mirando solamente a sus pies, se da cuenta, así que no levanta la vista. Probablemente está muy congelado como para patinar incluso si quisiera, ahora. Definitivamente no puede sentir la nariz, y puede sentir sus dedos sólo porque sus nudillos le duelen por lo fuerte que sostiene la pared.

Cuando Niall vuelve patinando hacia él, salpicando una ola de hielo a las pantorrillas de Zayn, tiene uno de los pequeños aparatos de barras que los niños usan para aprender a patinar.

“Estás bromeando.”

Niall sacude la cabeza, y su expresión es genuina, y no burlona, como Zayn pensó que sería.

“Como, es una mierda si no te estás divirtiendo, así que deberías intentarlo. Patinar es mejor cuando en realidad puedes moverte.” Niall se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta a él y a las barras hasta que están dando la cara a la misma dirección que Zayn.

“Niall… esto se ve estúpido.”

“Si querías salvarte de verte estúpido entonces quizá no debiste quedarte pegado a esta pared por diez minutos,” dice Niall. Toma a Zayn gentilmente por el codo pero no tira de él, afortunadamente. “Vamos, hermano. Hazlo por el chiste, actúa como si fuese todo una broma o algo. Será divertido, lo prometo.”

Zayn alza la vista hacia la mirada honesta de Niall, y luego al otro lado de la pista, a donde está su musculosa alma gemela, riendo con Liam mientras intentan ver quién puede salpicar más olas de hielo con sus patines.

“Estoy bien, como… Anda con Bressie y los demás. O, espera. Ayúdame a llegar a la banca, _luego_ anda,” corrige Zayn.

Niall sacude la cabeza. “Nope. Verte parado aquí sólo de verdad que por Dios está poniéndome triste. Eres mi amigo y si te vas a ver estúpido, quiero que te diviertas haciéndolo. Ellos pueden esperar; te estoy acompañando a ti en este momento.”

Un niño los pasa en ese momento, y está sentado sobre las barras mientras un hombre que Zayn asume es su padre lo empuja. Se ríe un poco por la nariz, oyendo al niño celebrar y gritarle al hombre que vaya más rápido. Niall deja salir un sonido de asentimiento, y luego toma a Zayn del codo otra vez.

“Podemos intentar eso, si quieres.”

Eso suena mucho mejor que Zayn usando las barras él solo. Así que, a pesar de que el alma gemela de Niall está del otro lado de la pista y Zayn se siente putamente culpable por alejar a Niall de él, Zayn asiente y deja que Niall lo ayude a sentarse en las barras, con los patines puestos sobre las barras más bajas. Niall no puede empujarlo tan rápido como el hombre empujaba al niño, pero igual es bastante divertido.

Tanto a Bressie como Niall parece no importarles, a pesar de que Zayn se siente como un obstáculo entre ellos o algo. No sabe qué pensar de eso.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

La próxima vez que se reúnen todos para una noche de películas, Niall llega media hora antes.

“Sé que llegué antes,” dice Niall, parado en la puerta de Zayn con las manos en señal de defensa. “ _Pero_ traje alcohol, así que espero que me perdones.”

Zayn rueda los ojos y da un paso atrás para dejar que Niall entre, por supuesto. “Oh sí, nuestra agenda es muy estricta por aquí.” Mira la botella que Niall coloca en sus manos y hace un sonido impresionado desde la garganta. “¡Ni siquiera el vino más barato, incluso! En ese caso, ya estás perdonado.”

La risa de Niall rebota por el apartamento, vibrando cálidamente en el pecho de Zayn hasta que él también está sonriendo. Han pasado siglos desde que Zayn pueda recordar ser capaz de sonreírle a Niall sin sentir un dolor acuchillante en el pecho. El sentimiento aún está ahí, ahora, pero está un poco amortiguado.

Progreso lento sigue siendo progreso, razona Zayn.

Zayn se va hacia la sala, donde Niall y su relampagueante energía han decidido acampar en el sillón. Hay múltiples bolsas de papas en la mesa de café, incluyendo esas papas raras de repollo que a Liam y a Harry les gusta. Zayn no recuerda que Niall las trajera, pero no va a cuestionarlo.

“Sé que los otros chicos no están aquí aún, pero yo ya pedí el derecho a elegir la película por ti,” está diciendo Niall. Está sirviendo algunas de las papas en tazones, y Zayn tampoco lo vio buscando esos. Distraerse está volviéndose un pequeño problema para él, aparentemente.

“¿Pediste el derecho por mí? Qué considerado de tu parte.” Zayn se ríe, parado incómodamente detrás del sillón. ¿Qué está haciendo? Este es _su propio apartamento_. Se puede sentar en su propio sillón.

Niall se encoge de hombros, sacude la mano a señal de quitarle importancia mientras arruga una bolsa vacía contra otra. “Yo elegí la semana pasada, así que no puedo, como, elegir de nuevo. Pensé que serías bueno conmigo y elegirías _Deadpool_ para molestar a Harry. La hemos visto tres semanas seguidas, ya.”

“Consideralo hecho, entonces. Por la causa.” Niall voltea para sonreírle a Zayn, y hay una gran salpicadura de algo verde—la cosa en las papas de crema y cebolla, probablemente—pegada en sus dientes delanteros. Dios, Zayn quiere besarlo.

No necesita verlo para saber que su propia sonrisa se cae un poco. Si no pudiera sentirlo en sus mejillas, lo sabría por la forma en la que la sonrisa de Niall se apaga, y la forma en la que el estómago de Zayn se retuerce en respuesta. El aire está un poco pesado, a pesar de que Niall es pura brisa y pareciera estar en un nivel distinto. Como un globo de helio, y Zayn es un techo, u otra comparación igual de estúpida.

“Voy, uh, ¿a buscar algo más de alcohol?” La voz de Zayn se levanta al final como una pregunta, a pesar de que—se recuerda a sí mismo, otra vez—este es _su_ apartamento. No puede terminar de entender por qué siente como si necesitara pedirle permiso a Niall para dejarlo sólo en el espacio de Zayn. Han estado en el mismo círculo por siglos, ahora, y Niall definitivamente se siente en casa aquí. Bueno, eso o es un buen mentiroso.

Niall le asiente, con la cabeza inclinándose un poco en confusión, pero de ninguna otra manera indicando que algo esté raro. Lo que—eso es bueno, de verdad. Zayn preferiría no hablar de lo _raro_ que se siente. Especialmente no de _por qué_ está tan raro.

En la cocina, abre la nevera, nota que alguien usó lo que quedaba de leche y volvió a guardar el cartón vacío, y saca su teléfono.

**_Zayn_ ** _: Por favor apúrense_

**_Zayn_ ** _: Aparte compra algo de puta leche para mañana todavía es el nombre del grupo Lou qué coño_

**_Zayn_ ** _: Imbécil . No quedó nada para mi té esta mañana_

**_Louis_ ** _: que te jodan_

**_Harry_ ** _: ¿Apurarnos por qué? ¿Niall ya está allá?_

**_Zayn_ ** _: Sí_

**_Louis_ ** _: … bien me apuro_

Se toma su dulce tiempo sacando las cervezas de a nevera, muy cuidadosamente sacando cada una del plástico, y luego rompiendo cada anillo de plástico porque una vez leyó que era malo para los peces. No hay manera en que Niall se crea que a Zayn genuinamente le toma tanto tiempo buscar alcohol.

Zayn puede sentir el latir de su corazón en su garganta, y hay definitivamente una parte de su cabeza que se está regañando por ser tan putamente raro, pero, realmente, ¿qué puede hacer? Está, como, a medio camino de estar enamorado de Niall, _al menos_ , y luego Niall tuvo que encontrar a su alma gemela. O, de verdad, su reloj tuvo que llegar a cero y Zayn tuvo que tener la extrema mala suerte de estar ahí. Ve a Niall sonreírle resplandecientemente a Bressie cada vez que cierra los ojos, el brillo en sus ojos que Zayn de pronto duda de que él en algún momento llegó a hacer sentir a Niall.

Está bien. Aún está jodido por todo eso, pero a Zayn se le acabaron los días libres por enfermedad del año. Así que _tiene_ que estar bien.

“Oye, ¿todo bien?”

Zayn se sobresalta un poco, el ciclo de “ _estás bien, estarás bien, deja de ser tan putamente raro, cálmate, coño, estás bien_ —” dando vueltas en su cabeza deteniéndose y tartamudeando abruptamente. Mira por sobre su hombro, viendo hacia donde Niall está parado con los codos sobre la isla, con las cejas fruncidas.

“Sí, todo está bien, hermano,” dice Zayn. Probablemente es poco convincente, pero él nunca ha sido un buen actor.

Niall hace un ruido de lo que suena como incredulidad y Zayn cierra la nevera. No hay necesidad de gastar electricidad solo porque esté tratando de evitar sus problemas.

“No se siente como si todo estuviera bien.”

Con el corazón tartamudeando en su pecho, Zayn se ríe ligeramente y rueda los ojos. Muy despreocupado, muy tranquilo. No puede dejar de moverse, sin embargo, ahora que Niall está en la habitación con él, su mirada siguiendo a Zayn mientras se mueve por ahí. Zayn termina frente a la pecera de Nemo, y le coloca un poco de comida al agua solo para justificar la caminata. Usualmente no sobrealimenta al pez, así que debería estar bien si lo hace una vez, ¿no?

“Siento como si tuviéramos esta conversación todas las semanas, como, honestamente,” se ríe Zayn, yendo de vuelta hasta estar parado al frente de la isla de manera incómoda.

Las cejas de Niall se ven incluso más preocupadas, y Zayn tiene que apartar la mirada rápidamente hacia donde puso las cervezas en la barra. “Eso es porque siento que nunca estamos realmente en la misma página. Como…” Niall bufa, se pasa una mano por el cabello en frustración. “Siento como si te estuviera perdiendo. Como si estuviera medio paso detrás de ti y ni siquiera me doy cuenta hasta que vas en el siguiente. Si eso tiene algún puto sentido.”

¿Y que se supone que le diga Zayn a eso? Niall levanta la mirada hacia él, expresión rayando en la desesperación, y las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Zayn. Zayn quiere ser capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, suavizar las líneas de preocupación en su frente, pero no hay nada ahí. No hay palabras de sabiduría que Zayn pueda hacer aparecer del aire, o incluso algo para hacer reír a Niall.

“Quizá estamos, como, haciendo bailes diferentes o algo,” es lo que dice, con la voz baja y un poco tensa. No alcanza, y hace el ceño de Niall más profundo.

Los dedos de Niall se retuercen un poco y tamborilean en el mesón. “Pero no quiero que sea así. Quiero estar en la misma página.”

“Yo también.”

Niall asiente. Espera a que Zayn diga algo más, pero Zayn está totalmente en blanco, sólo estática de radio en su cerebro, así que Niall continúa. “Es algo que tiene que ver con las almas gemelas, ¿no? Como, ¿Bressie y yo?”

Zayn no puede evitar bufar un poco, porque, como, _vamos_ , ¿no? Por supuesto que lo es. Pero entonces Niall levanta su ceja y luce genuinamente como si esto fueran noticias nuevas para él, ligeramente sorprendido, y Zayn se sorprende un poco con eso. Realmente no se le había ocurrido que Niall no estuviera seguro de cuál fue la razón exacta de que se huyera del café.

Quizá Zayn debería agradecerles a los chicos por mantener sus bocas cerradas.

“¡Hola! ¡Estoy en casa y listo para ver lo que sea que el pequeño corazón de Zayn desee!”

Zayn se voltea hacia la puerta y observa a Louis sufrir con la puerta como siempre hace. Aún, sin embargo, puede sentir los ojos de Niall sobre él.

“Tenemos que esperar por Liam y Harry, estúpido,” dice Zayn.

Louis patea sus pies, lanzando sus zapatos contra la pared, donde chocan ruidosamente. “¿A quién coño le importa ellos? Estoy listo para emborracharme y ver cualquier película de mierda de Ryan Reynolds que elijas.” Da la vuelta a la esquina, y hala de las tiras del suéter de Zayn hasta abajo antes de robarse ambas cervezas del mesón de camino a la sala. Puto molesto.

“Oh, ¡y un vino de aspecto decente también! ¿Nos ganamos la lotería?”

“No, y es para después, así que no lo toques,” grita Zayn, frotándose las manos sobre los ojos. Están frías por sostener las cervezas. “Y _no_ es una película de mierda. Jódete.”

Zayn le lanza una última mirada a Niall—mirando a Zayn seria y contemplativamente— antes de voltear a la nevera para tomar más latas e ir tras Louis.

Poco después, Harry y Liam golpean a la puerta, y Harry hace un sonido realmente frustrado y patético cuando ve el menú principal de _Deadpool_ en la pantalla. Hace que Niall se ría, y Zayn no puede evitar sonreírle desde donde está sentado en la esquina del sillón más lejos de Zayn.

Unos minutos después, con Harry quejándose molestamente sobre el audio y Liam tratando de callarlo, Zayn mueve los dedos de su pie contra el muslo de Niall. Niall le da una palmada gentilmente a su tobillo sin voltear a mirarlo.

Zayn está empezando a pensar que Niall tenía razón acerca de estar un paso atrás.  
  
   
  
****  
  
   


A veces, cuando salen, Niall pregunta si puede llevar a Bressie, ocasionalmente agregando a otro par de amigos a la lista también. Los chicos siempre se encogen de hombros—mientras más, mejor, o como sea—y Zayn no quiere que Niall no invite a su alma gemela o algo, pero siempre hace que la noche se vuelva un poco más difícil de superar.

Por algún milagro, Zayn evita estar a solas con sólo Niall, y nunca continúan su conversación acerca de almas gemelas y lo destrozado que está Zayn al respecto.

Niall no invita a Bressie cuando salen para celebrar el cumpleaños atrasado de Zayn, y Zayn se siente tan culpable como agradecido.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

 

“Nos has estado evitando.”

Zayn suspira e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta. “¿Por qué siempre me acorralas justo cuando llego a casa? Como, ni siquiera me dejas quitarme el abrigo o buscar algo de comer o algo.”

Louis rueda los ojos, apoya su hombro contra la pared y espera mientras Zayn se quita las botas. Deshace las trenzas lentamente, sintiendo el fastidio de Louis haciendo más pesado el aire del apartamento. Cuando Zayn eventualmente alza la mirada hacia él, Louis está incluso más molesto.

“No evites la pregunta.”

“No oí una pregunta.”

Louis se separa frustradamente de la pared, y, está bien, Zayn está siendo un poco imbécil, ahora.

“Había una _implícita_. Quiero saber por qué.”

Rodeando a Louis, Zayn va a tomar una botella de agua de la cocina, toma grandes tragos y observa a Louis enojarse más y más con él mientras lo hace.

“Estoy tomando turnos extra. Compensando porque dejé todo botado para correr a casa con mi mamá el mes pasado. Estoy cansado y mierda.” Louis levanta sus cejas. “Tú sabes por qué. Vamos, Lou,” Zayn concluye. “Es incómodo. Como, él todavía me gusta y él probable aún me tiene lástima y me envía todas estas señales mezcladas o lo que sea porque se siente mal. Sólo tengo… que resolver esto por mi cuenta, y entonces estaré bien.”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Estás todo triste y mierda todo el tiempo. Es putamente deprimente, hermano.”

Es algo bueno que Zayn haya conocido a Louis lo suficiente para saber que está preocupado y no simplemente está siendo imprudente sin razón. Zayn se frota cansadamente los ojos. No es como si estuviese tratando de ser tan malhumorado; de verdad _está_ tratando de superar a Niall, mayormente por distracción. Está de mal humor simplemente porque no está funcionando.

“Vamos a salir.”

Zayn se queja y Louis entrecierra los ojos. “Estamos muy en la quiebra para salir todo el tiempo,” dice Zayn.

“De acuerdo. Tus primeros dos tragos los pago yo. Vamos _a salir esta noche_. Harry y Niall van a estar ahí. Incluso Liam va a venir, y dijo que no se irá después de media hora esta vez.” Louis le quita la botella de agua a Zayn de las manos y comienza a empujarlo de los hombros, guiando a Zayn por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

“Anda. Ponte ropa humana funcional. Me estoy perdiendo nuestra noche de cita programada con mi novia por esto. Vas a pasar un buen rato esta noche incluso si te mata.”  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

 

“Esto va a matarme.”

Louis simplemente se encoge de hombros, le hace una seña al bartender con un peinado ridículamente alto y le dice algo que Zayn no puede oír. El bartender le lanza una mirada a Zayn, sonríe, y luego prepara dos vasos más de shots. La garganta de Zayn ya le arde de solo mirarlos.

“Podría, pero ese es el riesgo que tomas.”

“Riesgo que me estás _forzando_ a tomar,” dice Zayn, porque necesita ser clarificado. Louis le da una mirada más amenazadora de lo que se ve el alcohol, sin embargo, así que Zayn se toma el shot. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se humedecen y debe toser un poco. “Dios, ¿qué es eso? ¿Alcohol desinfectante?”

Louis sólo deja salir un sonido de celebración, alzando la mano para chocar la palma con alguien que camina hacia ellos, que Zayn no puede ver aún por lo borrosa que se puso su visión de pronto. Liam, por como suena.

“¡Ponte al día, hermano!”

Una mano cae sobre el hombro de Zayn, y casi puede distinguir la sonrisa de Liam. “Ustedes son, como, Usain Bolt o algo así. No podría ponerme al día ni que me dieran ventaja.”

“Inténtalo. Como, literalmente un shot,” dice Louis, riendo y haciéndole señal al bartender otra vez, que ya se había movido hacia ellos como si _supiera_ que necesitarían más. Zayn piensa que más nunca necesitará un shot en su vida, con lo fuerte que este está.

De alguna manera, Liam se ve más asqueado de pensar en tomar el shot de lo que Zayn se sintió, pero lo toma con menos resistencia. Zayn se siente un poco mejor cuando ve los ojos de Liam crisparse y hace un sonido estresado en la parte trasera de la garganta.

“Jesucristo, ¿qué coño, Lou? Eso es horrible.” Pestañea con fuerza y empuja ligeramente a Louis por la cara. “¿Harry ya está aquí?”

“¿Lo ves aquí?”

“No.”

“Bueno entonces no está, porque siempre resalta como un dolor de muelas. No podrías perderlo de vista.” Liam asiente a eso, y le da un pequeño apretón al hombro de Zayn antes de ir a sentarse en la silla al otro lado de Louis.

El bar está absurdamente lleno para una noche de jueves. Quizá hay algún evento del que Zayn no se enteró u olvidó, pero está tan apretado que su reservado habitual ya estaba ocupado cuando llegaron ahí. La idea de irse temprano es tan, _tan_ tentadora, y lo sería aún más si no creyera que Louis lo mataría o lo obligaría a salir de nuevo mañana.

Mientras que el alcohol es grandioso al momento para olvidar todos sus problemas, ellos usualmente regresan de golpe a él para cuando Zayn está tropezando en su cuarto al final de la noche. Y es peor, en ese momento, tener todos estos pensamientos y reproches internos dando vueltas en su cerebro cuando se le está bajando la borrachera. Es más difícil mover su atención forzosamente hacia otro tema.

Es con eso en mente que Zayn hace una seña para otro trago.

“Aw, mierda.”

Las groserías viniendo de Louis no son nada nuevo, así que inicialmente Zayn no alza la vista. La cabeza de Liam moviéndose rápidamente para mirar a Zayn, sin embargo, es difícil de ignorar, incluso en la periferia de Zayn, y eso le da la curiosidad suficiente para apartar su atención del fondo de su vaso a sus amigos.

“¿Qué?”

Zayn lo toca con el codo, pero Louis simplemente tiene la vista puesta hacia un lado, y cuando Zayn sigue su mirada piensa, sí. _Aw, mierda_ , es correcto.

Sólo se han visto unas pocas veces, pero la imagen de Bressie y Niall riéndose y sonriéndose mutuamente con sus contadores de alma gemela agotados está quemada en la mente de Zayn, y ese _definitivamente_ es Bressie parado en el escenario, ajustando una guitarra. Como, hay un sólo bar cerca que hace micrófonos abiertos, los otros más cerca del centro o son clubs de baile, pero la suerte de Zayn de verdad _no_ puede ser así de horrible. Quizá debería mudarse temporalmente o algo. Solo hasta que consiga tener esta situación Niall-slash-alma gemela bajo control.

“Oh, ese es Bressie, ¿no?” _Cállate, Liam_ , piensa Zayn. “¿Creen que Niall esté aquí con él? Deberíamos tener un ojo sobre él. Aunque podría estar más al frente. Pues, porque… almas gemelas, ¿no?” Coño, _cállate, Liam._

“Tú tienes que ser una de las personas más frustrantes que he conocido en la vida. Prohibí _dos cosas_ esta noche, Liam. Solo _dos_ cosas de las que no tenías permitido hablar. Todo lo demás está disponible pero tenías que elegir—”

Justo cuando Zayn piensa que no va a poder evitar huir, Harry aparece como un payaso de una caja a su lado.

“Perdón por la demora. Se me hizo tarde.” Harry pide un shot, se lo toma, conversa con el bartender por un minuto completo, y ordena otro shot antes de que parezca darse cuenta de que hay algo raro. “¿Qué está pasando?”

Nadie le responde—Louis está muy ocupado regañando y golpeando a Liam, Liam está muy ocupado siendo regañado y golpeado—así que Harry les hace puchero.

“Bressie está aquí,” dice Zayn finalmente, sucumbiendo sólo después de que Harry no parezca planear dejar de darle toquecitos a Zayn en la mejilla hasta que se explique. “Como, por el micrófono abierto, supongo.”

Harry hace una mueca, probablemente compasiva, antes de iluminarse visiblemente de nuevo. “Eso es una mierda, pero eso significa que Niall probablemente está aquí, ¿no?”

Y eso es, como, putamente genial. Han sabido que Niall posiblemente esté aquí por _dos segundos_ y ya se olvidaron de que Zayn no quiere verlo esta noche. Lo molesta, de verdad, porque Zayn no quería venir en primer lugar, pero también tiene sentido. Niall es eternamente sonriente y el alma de la fiesta mientras Zayn ha estado trabajando hasta el hueso y llenándose de macarrones de caja de mierda por la mayor parte del mes pasado.

Por supuesto que Harry querría ver a Niall. Todos son amigos, después de todo, se recuerda Zayn.

“Tú, como, ¿hablaste más con tu alma gemela?” Zayn pregunta. Se voltea en su asiento, y arrastra a Harry por el brazo de manera que la espalda de Zayn está hacia Bressie.

“Sí. Ella es, como, grandiosa.”

“¿Ya te sabes su nombre?” Harry hace una cara—una donde su boca se estira hacia un lado y Zayn prácticamente puede ver la burbuja _yikes_ sobre su cabeza— y Zayn se ríe por la nariz. “¿En serio? ¿No obtuviste su nombre? Como, ¿no le pediste su Facebook o algo?”

Harry hace un sonido como un quejido triste, se deja caer pesadamente en una silla de la barra y deja caer su cabeza con fuerza sobre el mesón. “A ella ‘ _no le gustan las redes sociales_.’ Y ya estoy muy metido como para preguntarle.”

Es lindo saber que la vida amorosa de alguien más está jodida también, admite Zayn. A pesar de que esto se siente bastante menor comparado con que el contador de alma gemela de Zayn esté _roto_ , pero tomará lo que consiga.

Zayn hace un sonido que espera suene compasivo, le da una suave palmada a Harry en la cabeza mientras este suelta un quejido de nuevo contra el mesón.

“¡Hey, Zayno!”

Zayn _de verdad_ que no consigue un descanso.

“Hola, Niall,” dice Zayn, girándose sobre su silla para poder darle la cara. Su cabello brilla casi blanco en las luces fluorescentes. “¿Qué pasa?”

Detrás de él, Louis se levanta de su silla, mira a Zayn y mueve las cejas. “El asiento es tuyo, hermano,” dice, dándole una palmada al hombro de Niall antes levantarse y arrastrar a un confundido Liam con él.

“¡Gracias!” Niall se ríe y se sienta, y vuelve toda su atención hacia Zayn. No es justo, como hace eso, piensa Zayn. Cómo Niall puede hacerte sentir como la única persona en el cuarto, como puede hacerte sentir infinitamente importante. Quizá Zayn esté un poco obsesionado, de acuerdo, pero igual.

“Sólo estoy aquí por la presentación de Bres,” continúa Niall. Una cerveza aparece junto a él de la nada—o quizá Zayn no se dio cuenta de que ya tenía una—y pausa para tomar un trago. “Tiene esta banda, sí, Blizzards o algo. Están bien.”

Zayn asiente, toma un trago de su propia bebida para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo que decir. Pero consigue nada, y luego su vaso está vacío, así que no dice nada. Luego de eso, sin embargo, la banda de Bressie comienza una canción y la atención de Niall se divide. 

Son bastante buenos. Bressie tiene una buena voz y puede tocar la guitarra también. La lista de similitudes entre él y Niall sigue creciendo. Por supuesto que son almas gemelas; tienen tanto en común que es ridículo.

Zayn se distrae, honestamente. Louis vuelve a aparecer de la nada después de dos canciones, pegándole en la espalda y prácticamente metiéndole otro shot por la garganta. Afecta la capacidad de Zayn para concentrarse en la música—o concentrarse en algo en absoluto—pero les presta la suficiente atención para saber que son buenos a pesar de que no oyó a Niall celebrando y aplaudiendo cuando terminaron de tocar. La música deteniéndose y el bar quedando relativamente en silencio lo hace volver en sí, y Niall gira en su silla de nuevo para encarar a Zayn mientras la banda comienza a recoger. La cara de Niall es borrosa por los bordes, y Zayn _quizá_ está borracho.

“Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí esta noche?”

_Atendiendo a una fiesta de lástima en mi honor_ , piensa Zayn.

“Louis me arrastró y se ofreció a pagar por mis tragos,” dice Zayn.

Niall se ríe, “¿Me podrías meter en ese trato?” Zayn puede sentir su cara contrayéndose, y Niall hace un gesto con la mano. “Bueno, eso es un no si alguna vez he visto uno.” Igual, Niall se encoge de hombros a modo de _oh bueno_ , y le hace señas al bartender de todas formas.

Con el cerebro nublado, Zayn determina que _definitivamente_ ha estado mirando a Niall por mucho tiempo, así que deja vagar su vista, nadando sobre la multitud de personas aún paradas frente al escenario. El bar como tal es pequeño físicamente —aparentemente ha estado funcionando por años o como sea así que no lo quieren expandir en absoluto a pesar de su popularidad— así que las personan usualmente terminan pegadas muy cerca una de la otra por la circunstancia. Los ojos de Zayn se detienen en una pareja, sin embargo, y piensa, _pero no así de cerca. Eso_ no es por la circunstancia.

Hay dos personas, Zayn puede ver a través de su visión borrosa, pegadas contra la pared del fondo, junto a donde está el escenario. El tipo es gigante, ancho de hombros, y Zayn lo reconoce después de unos momentos de batallar contra su cerebro alcoholizado. Pero— eso no está bien. ¿No? _No está bien_ , piensa Zayn.

“Niall—”

Niall deja de hablar—Zayn lo interrumpió, se da cuenta—y mira a Zayn preocupadamente. “Hermano, ¿estás bien? Te ves, como…” La voz de Niall se desvanece, y sus cejas se fruncen más a medida que se acerca y toma a Zayn del hombro. “Zayn, me estás espantando. ¿Te vas a desmayar?”

Zayn sacude la cabeza— _mala idea, mala,_ mala _idea,_ piensa—y señala con su mano sobre el hombro de Niall. Pero Niall apenas y envía una mirada tras él, porque Zayn se está balanceando un poco y Niall es lo suficientemente amable como para estabilizarlo. Pero Niall _necesita_ ver, porque esto no está bien.

“¿Ese es Bressie?” pregunta, señalando a la pareja con más énfasis, pero su brazo es tan pesado que simplemente termina apoyando su antebrazo sobre el hombro de Niall.

Niall se voltea completamente, y luego vuelve la vista a Zayn con ojos muy abiertos cuando Zayn se tambalea de su silla. Pero eso puede ser porque el centro de equilibrio de Zayn se está inclinando agresivamente a un lado y está en peligro de caerse. El alcohol le llega como un golpe, y eso es, como, culpa de Zayn, piensa. No ha estado tomando agua y ha estado sentado en el mismo sitio toda la noche. Es como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, como si no supiera cómo tolerar el licor en absoluto.

De verdad espera no vomitar. Zayn no quiere vomitar sobre Niall, o incluso frente a Niall.

Mm, qué vergüenza. Ni siquiera puede, como, dejar que Niall lidie con un problema en su relación porque está tan putamente _borracho_ que ni siquiera se le puede dejar solo. Niall a lo mejor ni lo escuchó, o ni vio a Bressie y quien sea que la chica era. Como, Zayn no se siente coherente. _Mieeeeeerda._

“Está bien, Zayn, cálmate. Ni siquiera estás parado derecho,” dice Niall. Su voz está tan preocupada, y se mueve de manera que pueda envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zayn. “Sólo, vamos a— Um, te llevaré a casa. ¿Dónde están…?” Niall no termina, mira a su alrededor presuntamente por Louis o Harry. Zayn no sabe a dónde fueron. Zayn ni siquiera recuerda si alguien manejó o llegaron en taxi.

“Sólo— llamaré un taxi o algo,” dice Niall. “Te llevaremos a casa, hermano.”

Es muy amable al hacerlo, arrastrando el culo borracho de Zayn fuera del bar. Se mueve lentamente, asegurándose de que las otras personas en el bar sólo los aplasten mínimamente y de que no se muevan muy rápido para que Zayn no le den nauseas. Niall es tan _amable_ , y siempre cuida de los demás. Zayn lo piensa, piensa que debería decirle eso a Niall, y luego se voltea para hacerlo.

“ _Tú_ eres amable,” dice Niall, con una risa en su voz, y luego están finalmente afuera, y está _helado_. “Por supuesto que voy a cuidar de ti, Zayn. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.”

Lo que, está bien, eso duele un poco. Zayn se siente haciendo puchero—pensando en su contador roto, Bressie en el bar, lo cálido y bueno que es Niall, lo mucho que Zayn lo ama—y opta por esconder su cara en el cuello de Niall. Mejores amigos está bien, mejores amigos es todo lo que puede pedir. Zayn está feliz de al menos tener a Niall en su vida, y está bien, a pesar de que Zayn aún esté superando la parte donde se siente como si lo estuviesen apuñalando cada vez que Niall lo mira con esa mirada triste en los ojos. _Dios._

“¿Viste a Bres?”

“Sí,” suspira Niall. Hace un gesto amplio con la mano, y un taxi se detiene bastante rápido. Niall lo ayuda a meterlos a ambos en la parte trasera y le da al conductor la dirección de Zayn.

“Lo siento.”

Niall lo hala del hombro hasta que Zayn voltea a mirarlo. Le frota la mejilla, y oh, no se había dado cuenta de que unas cuantas lágrimas se habían derramado. Eso no es bueno.

“No hay nada que sentir. No te preocupes por eso,” dice Niall. Parece decirlo en serio, también, cuando Zayn lo mira, así que Zayn decide dejarlo así. Está muy borracho para hablar de esto, de cualquier forma.

“Lo siento por evitarte, un poco, también. Pero aún te amo, Niall.”

“Lo sé, Zayn,” dice Niall. Pasa su mano gentilmente por el cabello de Zayn en la parte trasera del taxi, y Zayn asiente y cierra los ojos. Niall es una muy buena almohada.

Niall se queda lo suficiente como para ayudar a Zayn a quitarse las botas y asegurarse de que se meta en la cama. Cierra la puerta tras él con la llave extra cuando sale.


	8. 61 días después.

Zayn se despierta a las dos de la tarde con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Uno de los que golpea en la parte trasera de su cabeza y detrás de sus ojos. Aparentemente, además de tener resaca también se quedó dormido en un ángulo extraño, así que tiene una molestia en el cuello, también. Que es _justo_ lo que necesita.

Luego de una eternidad de dar vueltas y no lograr dormirse de nuevo, Zayn se rinde y se mete a la ducha. Tratar de recordar la noche anterior duele, y se siente como si lo hubiese atropellado un autobús. No vale la pena provocarse más dolor tratando. Su memoria está borrosas, en el mejor de los casos, recordando ver a Bressie y darse cuenta de que Niall probablemente estaba ahí con él—y el hundimiento en su estómago que acompañó a eso—antes de que se vuelva todo borroso de nuevo.

Como sea. Zayn sólo espera no haber hecho mucho el ridículo.

“Buenos días. ¿O debería decir tardes?” Grita Louis una vez que Zayn se arrastra lentamente a la cocina. “¿Dormiste bien, princesa?”

“Que te jodan.”

“Deberías tomar tu propio consejo, hermano. _De mí_ ya se están haciendo cargo.”

Zayn gruñe, esperando que Louis lo escuche y sepa que no aprecia el comentario. Como, mierda, no es culpa de Zayn que su contador de alma gemela esté dañado. O que no esté lo suficientemente interesado como para encontrar alguien más con quien salir. Pues, bueno, eso es un poquito culpa de Zayn, pero no era su _intención_ , es el punto. Deja caer un poco de comida de pez en la pecera para Nemo, se sirve algo de café de la jarra que sólo está medio caliente, y se deja caer en el sillón.

“¿Qué pasó anoche? No me acuerdo de mucho, como…” Zayn deja desvanecer su voz y toma un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos contra la luz que entra hacia la sala. No recuerda haber bebido tanto. Quizá su sitio predilecto para salir ya no deba ser un bar. Zayn se está haciendo muy viejo para esto.

“Mi noche estuvo bien. ¿Pero la tuya? Uh, hmm, veamos. Le dijiste a Niall que lo amabas. Que _aún_ lo amabas, de hecho, creo que dijo Niall. Eras un borracho balbuceando cuando te fuiste. Como, _Niall tuvo que ayudarte a caminar_ de lo borracho,” dice Louis, contando con los dedos, antes de meterse un puñado de papas a la boca, como si la dignidad de Zayn no estuviese desapareciendo con cada palabra.

“Putamente fantástico.” Zayn se estira, tratando de robar algunas papas y obligar al calor a desaparecer de su cara, pero Louis mueve la bolsa fuera de su alcance. Es una mierda de su parte, de verdad; Zayn está tratando de comerse sus sentimientos e ignorar cómo de pronto se siente a punto de desmayarse de lo ansioso que se puso tan rápido.

“¿Sabes qué? No. No vas a comer papas, porque eres un idiota.”

Zayn suspira y se deja caer de nuevo contra el apoyabrazos del sillón, pulmones sintiéndose tan apretados que es casi doloroso. “¿Ahora qué?”

Louis lo fulmina con la mirada, comiéndose unas cuantas papas más antes de responder—sólo porque puede, probablemente. “Hemos tratado de hacerte hablar con Niall y has sido _terrible_ comunicándote. Tienes que dejar de ser una puta gallina. Ustedes siguen hablando pero no resuelven nada realmente, y terminan más confundidos de lo que estaban antes. Y sé todo esto porque te la pasas putamente deprimido y quejándote al respecto todo el tiempo. Así que no. No hay papas para ti.”

“Tú sigues _forzándome_ a hablar con Niall cuando no estoy listo para hablar,” protesta Zayn. “Y luego nos dejas solos y no sé qué decir, y luego eso lo jode todo. Sé que ustedes están tratando de ayudar, y pues, gracias, supongo. Pero no está funcionando. Por favor, déjame hacer esto a mi propio ritmo por _una vez_ , Louis.”

De alguna forma, Louis logra lucir culpable e indignado al mismo tiempo. “Bueno, debiste haber dicho que no estabas listo antes. Podríamos haberte ayudado, o algo.”

“Estaba _fuertemente_ implícito. Para alguien que se queja de lo lentos que son nuestros amigos, tú eres jodidamente lento.”

Louis frunce el ceño, y empuja la bolsa de papas contra el pecho de Zayn. “Bueno, Niall va a estar aquí pronto, así que. Superalo una última vez, y prometo que me detendré.”

Por el amor de _Dios_. Zayn necesita nuevos amigos. “¿No puedes cancelar?”

“Yo nunca le cancelaría a mi Nialler. Me la paso más con él que contigo últimamente. Hermano, de verdad que te estas volviendo un recluso.” Louis empuja suavemente la rodilla de Zayn con los dedos de su pie. “Pero, en serio. Como, tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez. O, bueno, sé de qué quiere hablar, creo. Pero, de verdad, Niall debería ser el que te lo diga.”

Zayn pausa a medio masticar.

“Y tú ya sabrías esto hace semanas si, como, de verdad hubieses hablado con él por una vez.”

“¿Qué coño? ¿Y tú no me dijiste esto antes? Qué amable de tu parte,” dice Zayn, murmurando a través de su boca llena de papas. Su estómago se siente como si se le hubiese caído a través del sillón. Quizá si lo desea lo suficiente, _él_ se caerá a través del sillón.

“No es como si te la pasaras mucho por aquí, hermano. Oh, y tampoco le dijimos que tu contador se jodió. Para que sepas.”

Zayn suspira, e inclina la cabeza al borde del sillón. “¿Puedes al menos irte, entonces? Como, no necesito avergonzarme frente a más personas de las necesarias.

“Eso sólo me tienta a quedarme, pero bueno,” dice Louis. Se inclina para apretar el hombro de Zayn antes de levantarse. “Llámame a mi o a Harry si necesitas algo. Yo voy a estar donde El pero Harry dijo que dejaría lo que sea si lo necesitas, probablemente porque salió con su alma gemela y aún no sabe su nombre. Sí, quizá llámalo a él primero, sálvalo de la humillación. Niall estará aquí a eso de las tres.”

“Genial.” Zayn cierra los ojos se nuevo. “¿Le puedes escribir a Niall diciéndole que simplemente entre cuando llegue? Deja la puerta sin seguro.”

Se oyen unos arañazos mientras Louis presumiblemente se prepara para enfrentarse al invierno. “Seguro.”

La puerta se abre con el mismo horrible sonido de crujidos que siempre hace, y Zayn entierra más la cara en el sillón. “¡Y compra más leche de camino a casa!” Se cierra con un portazo, y Zayn se imagina que mañana estará comiendo cereal seco.  
   
  
****  
  
 

La siguiente vez que Zayn abre los ojos, el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago aún está apretado y Niall está tratando de sacar, cuidadosamente, la bolsa de papas de las manos de Zayn.

“Mierda, lo siento,” dice Zayn, sentándose y dejando que Niall tome la bolsa de papas. “¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?”

Niall niega con la cabeza, ya en su segunda bocanada de papas, mientras se deja caer, a piernas cruzadas, sobre la mesa de café. Zayn flexiona las piernas contra su pecho, sintiendo su estómago brincar sólo de mirar a Niall. Aún hay lagañas en los ojos de Zayn, y se las frota con los pulgares.

“Eres adorable cuando tienes sueño,” dice Niall. Casualmente, mientras se lleva otra papa a la boca con una sonrisa amplia. “Adorable cuando te sonrojas, también.”

“Cállate,” dice Zayn, forzando una risotada. Dios, ¿por qué Zayn nunca sabe dónde están? _Porque eres una mierda hablando de las cosas cuando estás molesto_ , piensa Zayn. “No soy adorable.”

Niall bufa y rueda los ojos, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano, y Zayn siente sus mejillas calentarse.

“Así que, uh. ¿Cómo has estado?” Pregunta Zayn.

La mirada que Niall le envía hace que Zayn se hunda aún más en la esquina del sillón. No hay forma en que se libre de esta conversación, pero probablemente ya va siendo tiempo de que la tengan, de cualquier forma, pues Zayn ha estado evitando a Niall la mayor parte del mes pasado.

“Por favor, no hagas esto otra vez, Zayn.” Niall suspira, baja la bolsa y se frota la cara con las manos. “Como, cambiar el tema. Sé que toda esta mierda está como, algo jodida, pero tenemos que hablar de esto.”

“Lo sé. Ya no estoy tratando de evitarlo. Lo siento, por eso, y por _esto_ en general,” dice Zayn, haciendo un débil gesto con la mano a forma de abarcar todo. Su mente se ha quedado en blanco y hay un nudo en su garganta. Niall lo está mirando, todo triste y cansado. Todo lo que Zayn no quiere que esté sintiendo, especialmente por él. Aún, después de todo este tiempo, él consigue ser todo lo que Zayn quiere.

Niall asiente en su dirección. “Lo sé. Como, lo entiendo. Pero hubiese preferido tener una conversación incómoda a que me ignoraras. Eso de verdad dolió.” Niall baja la vista, haciendo una mueca como si estuviese avergonzado al respecto.

Se siente horrible, tener a Niall compartiendo todos sus sentimientos mientras Zayn aún está acobardado, silenciosamente en una esquina. “Yo sólo… no lo entendía. Aún no lo hago, la verdad,” suspira Zayn. “Y siento, como, que estaba tratando de darme espacio, pero no funcionó muy bien, realmente. Luego me… confundí, de nuevo, y no quería sentirme peor, y traté de darte _a ti_ espacio, pero—”

Zayn se interrumpe con un suspiro, y le envía a Niall una sonrisa triste. “Como que jodí esto, ¿no?” Continúa Zayn.

Niall, sorpresivamente, sacude la cabeza. “Nah. Fue incómodo, pero rescatable.”

El corazón de Zayn hace un extraño tartamudeo. “Lindo vocabulario,” escupe después de unos pocos segundos de silencio.

Afortunadamente, Niall se ríe y deja su risa desvanecerse en un zumbido. Zayn observa los dedos de Niall trazar los patrones de la mesa de café. Es algo relajante, y ayuda a Zayn a tratar de apaciguar su respiración a un ritmo normal. Niall deja sus dedos recorrer la madera, en movimientos de giros y vueltas, y Zayn exhala la pesadez que descansa en sus pulmones.

“Bressie y yo no estamos juntos.”

Para lo que le sirvió. Zayn siente a su corazón detenerse, tambalearse y comenzar de nuevo. “Espera, ¿qué? Por qué— ustedes son almas gemelas, ¿no?”

“Sí, sí, somos almas gemelas. Sólo, no… no lo sé. Tuvimos una conexión, pero no de esa manera, realmente. Lo amo, pero, ya sabes,” dice Niall con un encogimiento de hombros, y Zayn definitivamente _no_ lo sabe. ¿Niall puede encogerse de hombros con esto? ¿Y nadie forzó algo de sentido común en Zayn lo suficiente como para que Niall le contara esto?

“Yo no… ¿Cuando…? Como. ¿Cuándo supiste que era así?” Zayn no está hablando en oraciones completas, su cerebro tropezando y trastabillando sobre las palabras, saltándoselas como un disco rayado.

Las almas gemelas casi siempre terminan en relaciones serias de algún tipo, con muy pocas excepciones, por lo que Zayn ha leído. La mente de Zayn útilmente escupe un millón diferente de posibilidades— _¿A Bressie no le gustan las relaciones? ¿A Niall? ¿Alguno de ellos es, como, algún tipo de criminal?_ —pero no puede decidirse por una.

“Lo intentamos, por supuesto. Como, tuvimos unas pocas citas, intentamos algo, uh…” Niall se ríe, y Zayn nota el sonrojo esparciéndose por su cuello inmediatamente. “Tratamos de tener, como, citas reales, besarnos, o como sea. Tratamos de ver cómo seríamos como pareja, pero, como. Es raro, ¿sí? Como, somos tan similares y él es genial, de verdad, pero genial como un mejor amigo. No todas las almas gemelas son románticas, sabes, pero estar destinado a encontrar a tu mejor amigo no vende tantas películas.”

“Claro,” dice Zayn lentamente.

“No podía dejar de pensar en ti, para ser honesto. Cómo el estar contigo me hacía sentir.”

Y si Zayn se sentía sin palabras antes, definitivamente está perdido ahora. No puede apartar sus ojos de Niall: el cabello que se tiñó de rubio porque Zayn dijo que le gustaba; sus ojos honestos, su sonrisa gentil; la forma en que está pinchándose las uñas agresivamente, ahora. Zayn se siente de pronto muy consciente de su propia boca, colgando ligeramente abierta, y la cierra de golpe, esperando a que Niall continúe mientras su piel cosquillea y se calienta por todos lados.

“No lo sé. Como, puede que el mundo no haya conspirado para que fuéramos el alma gemela del otro, pero me siento tan _bien_ junto a ti. Creo que estábamos destinados a estar en la vida del otro, si eso tiene sentido.” Niall suelta otra risita indefensa. “Y yo, pues, como que realmente quiero que estés en mi vida de _esta_ forma. En forma de citas, y una relación, si me aceptas. No sé de tu contador, um, estaba bastante cerca del mío la última vez que lo revisamos, pero no te he visto con nadie—”

“Se rompió. Como, se dañó el día en que te dejé en el café,” dice Zayn. Su voz es ronca, apenas sobre un susurro, pero igual Niall se detiene abruptamente, mirando a Zayn con ojos muy abiertos. Zayn se mueve para poder levantar su manga. _00:00:25:45_ le devuelve la mirada todo en negro. Niall se estira y toma el codo y la muñeca de Zayn con manos gentiles.

“Oh por Dios,” dice Niall, sonando a iguales partes impresionado y horrorizado. “Tú— ¿cómo pasó esto?”

Una parte de Zayn quiere halar su brazo y encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero no puede con Niall sosteniéndolo en su sitio de esta forma. Sus manos son cálidas, y está trazando sobre los números cuidadosamente con su dedo índice. Recordándose a sí mismo de la honestidad y franqueza de Niall, Zayn se fuerza a pelear contra su miedo a ser juzgado y rechazado y contesta.

“No lo sé. Como, lo miré cuando llegué a casa, y el tiempo no cuadraba adecuadamente. Debí haberla conocido entre el momento en que dejé el café y el momento en que llegué a casa, pero… simplemente se detuvo. Y luego se volvió negro y no sé por qué.” Zayn se encoge de hombros, con cuidado de no mover el agarre de Niall, en caso de que lo suelte. “Tengo teorías, pero, bueno. No creo que llegue a saberlo realmente, con certeza.”

“¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ahora, ¿qué piensas?”

“Al principio, pues, claramente no lo estaba. Fue mucha mierda al mismo tiempo y me abrumó,” dice Zayn. “Pero comencé a pensar más al respecto, y no creo que mi reloj estuviera preparado para que yo me fuera del café en el momento que lo hice. O que eso me haría dejar la ciudad para ir a ver a mi familia justo después, quizá. Creo que perdí mi oportunidad.” Zayn exhala una risa, y le sorprende darse cuenta que no lo destroza tanto como lo hacía antes.

Niall levanta su mirada hacia él, cejas fruncidas en confusión. Aún, no deja ir el brazo de Zayn. “No hay casi nada que los relojes no tomen en cuenta estando tan cerca de cero,” dice Niall, casi balbuceando. Zayn observa mientras Niall sacude un poco la cabeza, cómo su boca se mueve como si fuera a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, pero termina cerrándola silenciosamente

Y Zayn reúne el valor, y cierra sus ojos cuando dice, “No creo que te viera venir. No creo que el destino supiera que iba a enamorarme tanto de ti, como lo hice.”

Niall inhala con fuerza, y Zayn no sabe si es de una buena o mala manera, así que deja sus ojos cerrados y continúa. “Pensé que lo había jodido, antes, porque me gustabas mucho. Pero sólo porque no esté en el contador no significa que el universo no quería que pasara. No significa que alguno de los dos hizo algo malo o que vayamos por un mal camino. Solo porque algo engañó al sistema no significa que deba dejarse a un lado, ¿no?”

Niall no dice nada, ahora, y Zayn entreabre un ojo para mirarlo. Está asintiendo, luciendo sin aliento y hermoso, aún sentado en la mesa de café. “Um, y _¿amor?_ ¿Lo decías en serio, la otra noche?” Niall suena tímido, pero esperanzado.

“Iba a decírtelo,” suspira Zayn. “Ese día en el café. Estaba tratando de llenarme de valor para decirte que te amaba. No sé qué iba a conseguir, pues no sabía cómo huiríamos del sistema, pero quería intentarlo, contigo. Luego Bressie apareció, por supuesto, y pensé que sería una mierda de mi parte pedirte que huyeras del destino o lo que sea después de eso, así que no lo hice.”

Desdoblando sus piernas con cuidado, Niall cambia su posición, de manera que está inclinado más cerca de Zayn. “Pensé que ya no te gustaba, de esa forma,” dice. Está sosteniendo la muñeca de Zayn con ambas manos, ahora, frotando la palma de Zayn con sus pulgares. “Sabía que te gustaba, antes, pero pensé, cuando volviste de vacaciones, que lo habías superado”

“Después de que Bressie y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que no funcionaría, pensé que me quedaría tranquilamente solo por el resto de mi vida o algo así. Y estoy bien con eso, como, no creo que necesite a una pareja en mi vida para ser feliz. Pero anoche dijiste que aún me amabas, y de verdad me di cuenta, en ese momento, de que no podía dejarte ir sin intentarlo. Me lo debo a mi mismo, al menos. Porque no _necesito_ a alguien, pero realmente me gustaría si pudieras estar aquí conmigo.”

Zayn deja salir el aire de golpe. Es mucho, todo al mismo tiempo. “Estaba decepcionado cuando te conocí en el micrófono abierto y no eras mi alma gemela,” admite Zayn, cuando no puede encontrar la respuesta correcta a lo que Niall dijo. “Comenzaste a gustarme en la primera cita de Lou y El.”

Niall le sonríe, brillando fuertemente, y las costillas de Zayn dejan de sentirse como si fueran a colapsar en su cuerpo. “Me gustaste en ese momento, también. Eres como, jodidamente precioso. No sé si te he dicho eso, pero siempre he pensado que lo eres, desde el principio. Luego llegué a conocerte y eres, como, muy lindo.”

No puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta a Niall, y hala de Niall por la muñeca que Niall aún está sosteniendo para colocarlo junto a Zayn en el sillón. Niall se deja llevar felizmente, dejándose caer y volteando para que su cuerpo completo esté de cara a Zayn, metiendo los dedos de sus pies debajo de los arcos de los pies de Zayn.

“¿Lindo?”

Simplemente encogiéndose de hombros a modo de respuesta, Niall hace un zumbido con su garganta y encaja su dedo por el agujero de la camiseta de Zayn cerca de su hombro.

“¿Estás enojado conmigo?”

Zayn puede sentir su cara fruncirse, y ya está sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Niall continua rápidamente. “No, lo siento, sé que no estás enojado conmigo. Pero, ¿estas, como, molesto de que todo esto entre nosotros jodiera tus posibilidades con tu alma gemela? Como, en algún mundo alterno no seriamos tan cercanos pero ambos seriamos felices con nuestra almas gemelas, probablemente, ¿sabes?”

El dedo de Niall se mueve de la clavícula de Zayn hasta su cara. Presiona su pulgar suavemente a donde los labios de Zayn están vueltos hacia abajo.

“No puedo imaginarme un universo donde no te ame, especialmente no en este,” murmura Zayn, fuertemente consciente del pulgar de Niall deslizándose suavemente de un lado a otro justo debajo de su labio. “O incluso, como, un mundo donde no te conociera en absoluto. No quiero pensar en ese mundo. Suena a una mierda, para ser honesto.”

Niall deja salir una risotada, su dedo flexionándose cuando la expresión de Zayn se vuelve una sonrisa. “Sí suena como una mierda. Y, para que conste, no quiero estar con nadie más. Incluso si los inventores y científicos más inteligentes del _mundo_ miran los números en nuestros brazos y no piensen que estamos bien.”

“Yo sí pienso de verdad que es, tú sabes, el destino,” dice Zayn. Se siente cursi solo de decirlo, pero Niall no se ha reído a costa suya aún. “Nuestros mejores amigos son almas gemelas, y eso ayudó, por supuesto, pero nos encontramos el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Es como si cada vez que estoy teniendo un mal día, o cuando quiero a alguien con quien compartir algo… tú estás ahí.”

Niall sonríe. “Aquí estoy, ¿sí?” Zayn solo logra asentir de vuelta antes de que Niall se incline a halar de la camiseta de Zayn de nuevo. Esta vez, le planta un beso rápido al borde, y luego levanta la cabeza para que sus narices estén casi tocándose.

“Sí,” respira Zayn.

Están tan cerca, que Zayn puede ver todas las pestañas de Niall, cómo sus ojos se mueven rápidamente para lograr ver a Zayn por completo. Zayn se voltea un poco, para que así estén completamente de cara el uno al otro, y mueve su nariz contra la de Niall, tomando un segundo sólo para respirar, sólo para asimilarlo todo.

“Adelante, entonces,” Niall se ríe, presionando su nariz contra la mejilla de Zayn.

Zayn suelta un bufido, acorta la distancia y piensa que por todo lo complicada que su relación ha sido, _esto_ se siente como la cosa más fácil del mundo. La ansiedad que ha estado bullendo silenciosamente desde que conoció a Niall y sus relojes siguieron avanzando finalmente se calma y se disipa. Besa a Niall y se siente tanto como si fuese a vibrar fuera de su cuerpo, y como si como si nunca hubiese estado más a gusto en sí mismo. No hay manera, piensa Zayn, de que él quisiera estar en cualquier otro mundo.

Probablemente oyendo todos los pensamientos de Zayn fuerte y claro, Niall hace un sonido como de risita amortiguada y se presiona más cerca. “Estás distraído,” murmura Niall, apenas audible de lo cerca que están. Muerde suavemente el labio de Zayn, sólo una vez, y Zayn reprime un bufido de risa. Aún no puede creer que esto esté pasando, honestamente.

“No puedo creer que seas real, ahora mismo,” dice Zayn cuando Niall mueve un poco y comienza a presionar besos contra su mejilla.

Niall los mueve, en ese momento, tirando y halando gentilmente hasta que ambos están recostados de lado en el sillón, con los brazos de Niall envueltos alrededor del medio de Zayn para evitar que se caiga.

“No sé qué quieres decir. Esto es lo más real que me he sentido.” Y la voz de Niall presenta esta entonación que hace a Zayn pensar que está bromeando, pero Niall lo está mirando como si él fuera todas las estrellas en el cielo— de la manera en que Zayn lo ha atrapado mirándolo unas cuantas veces, pero siempre había empujado de su mente porque no podían pasar, en ese momento.

“Sí, sólo estoy. Abrumado,” dice Zayn. “He pensado tanto en esto, y se sentía a años luz de distancia, así que ahora estoy como esperando despertarme.”

Niall deja sus dedos recorrer suavemente sobre los labios de Zayn, sostiene su mejilla contra su palma. “Lo siento. Sólo pensé que hacía lo que era mejor, tratando de evitar que saliéramos heridos. Pasó de todas formas, y probablemente lo empeoré, como—”

Zayn sacude la cabeza, colocando su propia mano sobre la de Niall. “Para. Lo entiendo. Estabas tratando de proteger nuestros sentimientos y no funcionó de esa manera. Aprecio el esfuerzo, pero estamos aquí ahora, y estamos bien. Así que, realmente me gustaría si me besaras otra vez, o algo. Considerando que hemos pasado meses _no_ besándonos.”

“Puede hacerse,” dice Niall, y cuando besa a Zayn de nuevo, está presionando su sonrisa contra él. “Tienes trabajo en una hora.”

Quejándose, “ _Cállate_ , Niall, oh por Dios,” Zayn muerde el labio de Niall esta vez, empujando a Niall más fuertemente contra la parte trasera del sillón.

De alguna manera, con unos pocos segundos de sólo sus labios presionados juntos, y los brazos de Niall alzados para sostener los hombros de Zayn con sus manos, Zayn se siente agitado de nuevo. El zumbido bajo su piel está de vuelta, y Zayn siente como si necesitara ser más grande, necesita serlo para poder sentir más de Niall, sostenerlo con fuerza y sentir tanto de Niall como Niall le permita. En la parte trasera de su cabeza, Zayn sabe que tienen tiempo— deliberadamente no pensando en cómo tiene que irse al trabajo en menos de una hora— pero es abrumador, lo mucho que Zayn quiere llegar a conocer a Niall así. Cálido y familiar como siempre, pero más cerca ahora, más accesible y un poco _más_ , en general. El deseo golpea contra Zayn como una ola.

“Shh, Zayn,” dice Niall, empujando su cabeza contra el hombro de Zayn para que ambos puedan tomar un momento para respirar. “En otro momento, ¿sí? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, más tarde.”

Zayn aún se siente agitado, su sangre sintiéndose como si vibrara en sus venas, e incluso exhalar pesadamente no lo hace desaparecer. Con una mano en el costado del cuello de Zayn, Niall parece sentirlo. Les da la vuelta de nuevo, con cuidado en el reducido espacio del sillón, hasta que está encima de Zayn, presionándolo contra los cojines.

“Yo me siento igual,” dice Niall, un poco sin aliento. Entonces, se inclina de nuevo hacia abajo, un peso cálido sobre el pecho de Zayn. Cuando besa a Zayn de nuevo, Niall toma sus manos y presiona sus antebrazos contra los cojines junto a los hombros de Zayn. Y es mejor, piensa Zayn, prácticamente suspirando contra la boca de Niall. Lo calma, evita que se sienta como si fuese a salir flotando lejos con toda la energía y la luz debajo de su piel.

“¿Mejor?”

Zayn asiente, sonriendo cuando Niall se inclina para besarlo de nuevo. Niall pasa siglos presionado contra la boca de Zayn, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios, quedándose más tiempo en las partes donde Zayn inconscientemente hace un sonido en la parte trasera de su garganta. Cuando la boca de Zayn se siente roja, cálida y suave, Niall se mueve, besando la nariz de Zayn, y sus párpados cerrados antes de moverse a justo debajo de su barbilla y por su mandíbula.

Besando suavemente detrás de la oreja de Zayn antes de seguir hacia abajo, Niall hace un sonido bajo. “¿Está bien si te doy algo para llevar al trabajo?” Presiona sus labios contra un punto un poco por encima de la clavícula de Zayn, presionando sus dientes suavemente para aclarar su punto, antes de apartarse para mirar la cara de Zayn.

Y Zayn sólo puede asentir, atrayendo a Niall para besarlo rápidamente en los labios antes de dejar que Niall se mueva de vuelta a la piel de su cuello. “Sólo si puedo devolver el favor, ¿sí?”

“Como si fuese a decirle que no a eso,” murmura Niall. Cuando Zayn suelta un pequeño quejido, siente los dientes de Niall y su boca estirada en otra sonrisa, y no puede evitar soltar una risa sin aliento. Zayn _de verdad_ desea no haber utilizado todos sus putos días libres.

“Dios, no puedo creer que te tengas que ir en unos minutos. Podría besarte por siglos, dice Niall, tirando de la camiseta de Zayn por su cuello para poder presionar su boca contra el hombro de Zayn.

“Después,” dice Zayn, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Niall para traerlo a nivel de sus ojos. “Mi turno, ahora. O, ¿tú turno? No lo sé, sólo ven aquí.”

Niall se ríe. “No lo sé, no lo estás pidiendo muy amablemente, pero sí, okay. Pero sé cuidadoso; me marco fácilmente,” dice, pero expone su cuello de todas formas.

Cuando se está yendo, Niall se despide de Zayn con un beso, suave y gentil como todos los sentimientos cursis de Zayn, y se siente prometedor.


	9. 78 días después.

“Luego” no llega tan rápido como Zayn esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estaba aún bastante empeñado en inventar cualquier excusa para no pasar tiempo con sus amigos para ignorar a Niall, tomó un montón turnos en el trabajo. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, y el poco tiempo que le queda no encaja con el horario de Niall.

Es frustrante, pero Niall aún le escribe casi todos los días, así que Zayn al menos está seguro de que Niall no cambiará de opinión en el tiempo que les tomará a su tiempo libre alinearse.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

**_Niall:_ ** _libre el jueves a las 3?_

**_Zayn_ ** _: no :/ Harry me va a arrastrar a correr con él mátame_

**_Niall:_ ** _hah por favor no mueras antes de que podamos tener una cita! me destrozaria_

**_Zayn:_ ** _ni soñarlo. Voy a esconderme en los arbustos por una hora hasta que Harry termine lol_

**_Niall_** _: hombre inteligente !_  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

**_Zayn:_ ** _vienes a un show de arte conmigo esta noche? prometo que puedo hacer que valga la pena ;)_

**_Zayn:_ ** _Niall?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _Niiiiiaaaaaaallllllllllllll_

**_Niall:_ ** _perdon hermano ! me quede hasta tarde en el trabajo y no vi tus mensajes hasta ahora ! espero no haberte despertado_

**_Zayn:_ ** _esta bien no me despertaste.. para la proxima !_

**_Zayn:_** _y no me digas hermano cuando he tenido mi lengua en tu boca_  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

**_Niall:_ ** _y el proximo viernes , quieres salir ? no hay noche de chicos ah ?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _Lou quiere que lo ayude a planear algo para El esa noche y me mataria si me pierdo_

**_Niall:_ ** _:(_

**_Zayn:_** _:((((_  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

“Oh, amigo, ¿tú y Niall _aún_ no han tenido una cita?”

Zayn gruñe, fulminando las burbujas en su bebida con la mirada antes de tomar otro sorbo.

“ _No_ , aún no. Tomé todos estos putos turnos en el trabajo, y Niall está todo ocupado haciendo todas las cosas del trabajo, y no hemos encontrado tiempo para una aún.”

Liam hace un sonido compasivo, dándole unas palmaditas al hombro de Zayn antes de tomar un trago de su propia bebida. “¿Dónde está él en este momento?”

“Trabajo,” dice Zayn. Definitivamente hay un puchero en su cara; puede sentirlo. Niall le escribió a último minuto que iba a tener que quedarse, y no podía salir con ellos este viernes. Estaban planeando ver _Stranger Things_ juntos—Louis la ha visto, el resto de ellos no—pero no se sentía bien empezar sin Niall, así que Louis y Harry salieron con sus respectivas almas gemelas y Liam y Zayn fueron al bar.

“¿Por qué no hacen algo el próximo viernes? Como, cancelamos la noche de chicos de la próxima semana así que hay, como, algo de tiempo ahí, ¿no?”

Antes de que Liam siquiera termine, Zayn ya está sacudiendo la cabeza. “No. Louis está planeando esta cosa para su aniversario con El, o algo, y quiere que vaya con él a conseguirle el regalo y luego ayudarlo a planearlo. Me mataría.”

“Pero él sabe lo que sientes por Niall, ¿cierto? Seguramente no se molestará _tanto_.”

Zayn le envía una mirada a Liam, observando mientras una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en sus labios. “Okay, qué tal esto,” comienza Liam, tamborileando sus dedos en la barra. “Yo iré con Louis, en vez de ti. Así que, pues, a pesar de que vayas a abandonarlo, no lo vas a estar dejando solo.”

“¿De verdad? ¿No estás ocupado?”

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Liam le sonríe, con labios torcidos y toda brillante, y Zayn lo besaría si la idea de besar a Liam no le sentara mal. Si no hubiese estado pensando en besar a alguien más la mayor parte del año pasado.

“Dios, gracias, Li. Te debo una,” dice Zayn, sintiendo su propia cara dividirse en una sonrisa. Gira su silla para hacerle una seña al bartender. “Otro ron con coca cola, por favor,” volteándose hacia Liam, “de mi parte.”

Liam rueda los ojos, empujando suavemente el hombro de Zayn. “Gracias. Me aseguraré de no decirle a Louis que piensas que una noche con él cuesta siete dólares más propina.”

Zayn alza su vaso hacia él. “Eres un buen hombre, Liam.”

El sonido del teléfono de Zayn vibrando sobre la barra es casi ahogado por el ruido del bar junto con el de la risa de Liam. El corazón de Zayn salta cuando ve que el mensaje es de Niall, y luego se asienta cálidamente en su pecho cuando lee el mensaje.

 

**_Niall:_ ** _te extraño jodidamente tanto. esto no es putamente justo ! ha pasado mucho desde que vi tu cara !!!_

**_Zayn:_ ** _woah, tu SOLO extrañas mi cara? No sabia que solo me querias por mi apariencia :/_

**_Niall:_ ** _solo estoy en esto por tus pestañas honestamente. son muy lindas, me gusta verlas ! perdon porq te enteraras asi :(_

**_Zayn:_ ** _que lastima . y justo cuando deje mi viernes libre_

**_Niall:_ ** _zayn_

**_Niall:_ ** _Zayn espera es en serio ? como puedes salir conmigo el viernes?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _hm, eso es gracioso porq no recuerdo que me hayan pedido formalmente una cita..._

**_Niall:_ ** _bien porq no te pedi una. pense que podias ayudarme a comenzar con mis impuestos_

**_Zayn:_ ** _que te jodan._

 

“Awww,” dice Liam. Sorprende un poco a Zayn, sobresaltándolo. “Qué lindo.”

 

**_Niall:_ ** _mmm planeo hacerlo la verdad si esta bien. quiero ver todos tus tatuajes_

 

“Menos awww,” ríe Liam, alejándose de nuevo. Al menos ya no está asomado sobre el hombro de Zayn. Dios. “Eso no es tan lindo.”

“Yo creo que es lindo,” dice Zayn. Siente mariposas felices y atolondradas llenando su estómago como si tuviera dieciséis otra vez. Las principales diferencias, piensa él, son los tatuajes, el hecho de que ahora le pueda crecer una barba, y que Liam no se sonroja furiosamente ante la mención de la vida sexual de sus amigos. Zayn se queda con las mariposas.

 

**_Zayn:_ ** _definitivamente esta bien. he querido que los veas desde hace tiempo_

**_Niall:_ ** _me alegra poder ser util ;)_

 

“Que sonrías así es menos encantador ahora que sé por qué estás sonriendo.”

“Cállate,” ríe Zayn, dándole un golpecito a la oreja de Liam con los dedos. Igual, se vuelve hacia su teléfono y le envía a Niall un mensaje que es sólo hilera tras hilera de emojis de carita sonriente.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

Zayn es despertado en uno de sus únicos días libres de esa semana—a una hora imperdonable, nota amargamente— por unos fuertes golpes a la puerta. Louis y Harry están ambos en el trabajo, porque es un _lunes_ , así que depende de Zayn abrir, aparentemente, puesto que la persona golpeando no se rinde después de dos minutos. Resignado, Zayn grita un _¡ya voy, espere!_ antes de envolver la cobija alrededor de sus hombros como una capa y arrastrarse fuera de su cuarto.

La puerta es un millón de veces más difícil de abrir con lo cansado que está, pero después de unos pocos intentos Zayn logra abrirla. Antes de que pueda pestañear para quitarse lo adormilado de los ojos, antes incluso de que se registre en su cabeza a la persona parada en su puerta, es empujado hacia atrás, rápida pero cuidadosamente, hasta que su espalda está contra la pared.

“Sé que es temprano, lo siento, pero estoy ocupado después del trabajo y no podía esperar más.” Entonces, Niall está presionando sus labios juntos, suave y urgentemente, apartándose de nuevo muy rápido. “Dios, de verdad tengo que irme, pero, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo el viernes?”

Zayn parpadea con fuerza, apenas se abstiene de abofetearse a sí mismo en la cara en un intento de anclarse al momento presente, de asimilar a Niall—nervioso y brillante y en un _traje_ que le queda tan perfectamente, _mierda_ —parado frente a él. Tiene que estira el brazo, tomando los costados del cuello de Niall suavemente en sus manos. Niall está tan apresurado que Zayn no estaría sorprendido si no esperase por una respuesta y saliera corriendo por la puerta.

“Estás loco,” dice Zayn, riendo sin aliento, porque _en serio._ “Yo _sé_ que tendremos una cita el viernes. Ya está establecido. No tienes que llegar tarde; simplemente estaba bromeando cuando hablábamos por mensajes, ¿sí?”

“Lo sé, lo sé,” ríe Niall por lo bajo, besando la nariz de Zayn, su frente, sus mejillas y luego sus labios en rápida sucesión. Sus manos se han movido hasta cubrir las de Zayn, trazando ligeramente sus dedos alrededor de los anillos que Zayn olvidó quitarse la noche anterior. _Despierta, despierta, despierta_ , piensa Zayn para sí mismo. “Igual quería hacerlo bien. Pedirle una cita a alguien por mensaje no es tan especial. Además, te dije que extrañaba tu cara.”

“Estás tratando de endulzarme, pero estoy pensando en cancelar esa cita, ahora que me has despertado a las seis y treinta en mi día libre, imbécil. Necesitas más que palabras para compensar por eso.”

“Mientras más rápido digas que sí, más rápido puede irme y tú puedes volver a dormir.”

Zayn hace un sonido bajo, tocándose ligeramente la barbilla con los dedos como si lo pensara. “No sé si quiera dejarte ir, ahora. Creo que hacerte llegar tarde al trabajo me haría sentir un poco mejor, como…”

“ _Zayn_ ,” dice Niall, exasperado, pero aún sonando a un momento de comenzar a reírse.

“Bueno, bueno,” dice Zayn. “Sí, me puedes llevar a una cita el viernes por la noche.”

Antes de que Niall pueda irse corriendo otra vez, Zayn lo hala hacia él con las manos que tiene en los hombros de Niall. El beso es más suave, más lento, y Zayn piensa que se derretiría en él si pudiera. Niall parece olvidar muy rápidamente que está apurado—Zayn se siente un poco petulante al respecto, aunque no es como si fuera a mencionar eso—deslizando sus manos arriba y abajo por los costados de Zayn y halándolo hasta que ambos están más presionados contra el otro que no. Suspira, dejando un camino de besos hacia la mandíbula de Zayn, luego hacia su cuello, y luego de vuelta a su boca.

“De verdad necesito irme,” murmura Niall. Sus dientes muerden el labio inferior de Zayn antes de trazar su lengua sobre las marcas que dejó, y cuando Zayn aspira un poco en sorpresa, siente las manos de Niall flexionarse donde están abiertas contra su espalda.

“Sí, de verdad lo parece. Puedo ver que estás realmente concentrado en ir al trabajo.” Zayn sonríe, encontrando la fuerza para separarse. Desliza sus manos sobre la chaqueta de Niall. “¿Usarías un traje el viernes?”

“No sé si será una cita apropiada para traje,” dice Niall, sus manos moviéndose para sostener las de Zayn. “¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?”

Zayn alza una ceja. “Me gustaría verte quitándotelo.”

Niall entrecierra los ojos, los cierra, e inclina su cabeza hacia el techo. “Dios, tú vas a matarme. Puedo verlo.”

Lo único que Zayn puede hacer es sonreír. Esto es, como, definitivamente lo más feliz que ha estado así de temprano por la mañana.

“De verdad me _tengo_ que ir al trabajo,” dice Niall. Está comenzando a sonar como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a Zayn.

“Sí, estúpido. Tienes que. No sé por qué pensaste que esto era un buen momento para venir, pero, pues, me alegra que lo hicieras.”

Niall le sonríe, apretando las manos de Zayn, pero no se mueve para apartarse. El reloj, como lo lee Zayn sobre el hombro de Niall, lee las 6:45, y Zayn sabe que Niall tiene que estar en el trabajo a las siete. Zayn desenreda sus dedos, y desliza uno de sus anillos más decorados en el dedo medio de Niall. Hace que Niall levante la mirada hacia él, con ojos suaves.

“Ahora, vete antes de que llegues tarde. Ese es uno de mis favoritos, así que no lo pierdas. Escríbeme más tarde, ¿sí?”.

Con un último beso—del que Zayn se aparta antes de dejarse llevar y garantizar que Niall llegue tarde—Niall le hace un pequeño gesto de despedida, y sale corriendo por la puerta y bajando las escaleras. Zayn lo observa correr hasta su auto, y se despide con la mano cuando Niall saca su mano por la ventana para despedirse.

Y no puede volver a dormirse después, pero Zayn encuentra que no le importa mucho.  
  
 

****  
  
 

**_Niall:_ ** _bien usare traje pero solo si tu te arreglas tambn si?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _pero estaba planeando ponerme como estos brazos de robot que tengo_

**_Niall:_ ** _que como iron man?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _mmm algo pero no_

**_Niall:_ ** _a donde vamos probablemente seria mejor si no usas brazos de robot .. arreglate por favor?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _bien es un trato. me vas a decir a donde vamos?_

**_Niall:_** _nope claro que no ! ok tengo que volver al trabajo adios :)_  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

“¿Crees que le gustará más el negro o el blanco, con este abrigo?”

Louis suspira ruidosamente, pero no se molesta en voltear la cabeza para ver las camisas que Zayn está sosteniendo. “No creo que a Niall le importe, hermano.”

“La negra se le ve bien,” ofrece Liam. Empuja a Louis, en donde está echado a sus anchas en la cama de Zayn. “Quiero decir, cualquiera está bien, pero yo creo que la negra, ¿sí?”

“Sí,” dice Zayn. Pero es automático, su mente ya moviéndose hacia adelante. ¿Quizá negro con negro y negro es muy aburrido? ¿Y si Niall no quiere que sea aburrido? Los colores de su camisa no afectarán su cita _en realidad_ , ¿no? Pero Zayn está de humor para algo de vino, y la camisa negra es la apuesta más segura.

… ¿Debería usar algunos anillos de colores o algo, porque todo lo demás es negro, entonces?

“Puedo _oírte_ pensándolo mucho desde aquí. Jesucristo. Podrías usar esa camiseta que tienes con huecos por encima y Niall probablemente no se daría cuenta.”

“Me _pidió_ que me vistiera formal. Ambos vamos a hacerlo,” dice Zayn. Es casi un quejido, a este punto, pero solo tiene unos quince minutos antes de que Niall llegue y ha perdido casi una hora registrando su closet.

“Cállate si no vas a ser de ayuda. Zayn, usa la negra,” dice Liam. Esta vez, cuando empuja el pecho de Louis, es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sacudirse para no caerse de lado. Zayn está muy agradecido por Liam.

Zayn asiente y se coloca la camisa, con la mente moviéndose aún muy rápido para poder procesar completamente un solo pensamiento. Se voltea para registrar una de sus gavetas, casi gimiendo en voz alta cuando ve un montón de sus cadenas enredadas entre ellas.

“¿Aún nos necesitas? ¿O la segunda opción aquí presente y yo podemos irnos?

“Estás siendo bastante grosero para ser alguien que necesita mi ayuda por el resto de la noche. Siempre podría ir a ver si Harry puede ir en vez de—”

“¡No! Por Dios, no lo hagas. Lo siento,” se retracta Louis, volteándose para poder alcanzar la muñeca de Liam y sostenerla con un agarre firme. “Necesito comprar velas, y estaré en la tienda por _horas_ si voy con él. Harry es tan jodidamente inútil, que preferiría llevar una lámpara. Liam, no te _atrevas_ a abandonarme.”

Liam rueda los ojos, dándole suaves palmaditas a la mano de Louis. “Comprame café y no me quejaré.”

Zayn tira de las cadenas, y no puede evitar el sonidito feliz que vibra desde la parte trasera de su garganta cuando dos de ellas salen libres del nudo. Se las coloca—doradas, porque Zayn aprendió de teoría del color y trasfondos una vez, y sabe que el dorado se ve mejor incluso si el plateado se le ve bien también—y comienza a registrar sus anillos. Sus favoritos ya están en sus dedos, excepto por el que aún tiene Niall, pero se pone unos cuantos más también. A Niall parecen gustarles, y Zayn quiere tratar de tener _algún_ tipo de ventaja.

“Arréglate el cabello ahora o no estarás listo para cuando él llegue.”

Zayn bufa, mira su reloj en vez de a Liam. “Aún tengo diez minutos. Y, como, él no estará aquí en punto.”

“El dijo que le gusta ser puntual,” dice Louis. “Podría incluso llegar _antes_. Ustedes dos tienen mucho que aprender del otro, si él está bajo la ilusión de que llegar tarde a toda mierda no es uno de los aspectos más dominantes de tu personalidad.”

“Qué grosero.” Zayn le hace un gesto a Louis con la mano y se va al baño. No porque vaya a hacer que él y Niall lleguen tarde, sino porque quiere.

Desafortunadamente, Zayn está aún lidiando con este mechón de cabello que _no se queda en su puto sitio_ cuando alguien asoma su cabeza por la esquina.

“Sólo te advierto, um, Niall está aquí y Harry lo dejó pasar. Así que, bueno…” Liam deja su voz desvanecerse y se encoge de hombros antes de desaparecer de vuelta al pasillo.

“Mierda, _mierda._ Mierda, _coño_ , mierda,” Zayn se coloca un poco más de gel en los dedos, tratando de ponerlo debajo de otro mechón sin aplastarse todo el cabello contra el cráneo.

Antes de frustrarse hasta el punto de meter la cabeza debajo del lavabo y empezar de cero, Zayn divisa movimiento detrás de él en el espejo, y entonces los dedos de Niall están toqueteando su cabello gentilmente.

“Nunca he sentido que somos más parecidos que en este preciso momento,” dice Niall. Sonríe ampliamente y Zayn puedo oírlo en su voz. “Como, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo gasté en _mi_ cabello.”

Niall toma a Zayn de las caderas, moviéndolo gentilmente de manera que su coxis está presionado contra la encimera, con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados del lavabo.

“No tenías que presumir y, como, conseguir que cooperara en el primer intento,” dice Zayn, señalando su propia cabeza.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Niall dice, “Eh, sólo trato de impresionarte, la verdad. Hay mucho más de donde eso vino.”

Zayn pausa por un momento para asimilar realmente a Niall. El traje que tiene puesto es el mismo que usó el lunes, pero cambió la chaqueta unicolor por una con un sutil patrón oscuro en la solapa. Su cabello está arreglado hacia arriba, como Zayn sólo lo ha visto hacer cuando tiene un show—ni siquiera se arregló bien el cabello en su primera cita doble con Louis y Eleanor, si Zayn recuerda correctamente. La idea de Niall, arreglándose para él, hace saltar al estómago de Zayn.

“Oh, ¿en serio?” Dice Zayn, halando de la chaqueta de Niall de manera que sus narices casi chocan. “¿Como qué?”

“Conseguí alguien que pusiera un gatito en un árbol. Voy a salvarlo.”

Zayn suelta un _ooh_ , alza las cejas y observa encantado cómo la nariz de Niall se frunce cuando ríe. “Un hombre que busca conquistar mi corazón.”

Sin negarlo, Niall sonríe, inclinándose para presionar un pequeño beso al pómulo de Zayn. Cuando pasa su pulgar por su cara después de eso, Zayn puede sentir su anillo en el dedo de Niall, descansando contra su mandíbula.

“Te ves perfecto. Vámonos, ¿sí?”  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

Niall sostiene la puerta de su camioneta para Zayn, y cuando ven un gato en la acera, Niall hace un sonido de sorpresa y actúa como si fuese a estacionarse. Zayn no puede evitar reír, golpeando la mano de Niall cuando señala fuera de la ventana con un _¡voy a salvarla!_ Niall simplemente toma los dedos de Zayn, y simplemente están tomándose de las manos sobre la consola.

A pesar de que a Zayn se le hiciera tarde, en realidad no van tarde a la cita que Niall planeó.

“Verás, _te dije_ que estuvieras listo a las ocho, pero quiero estar allá a las nueve y el show comienza a las 9:15. Así que, bueno, si se te hacía tarde aún podíamos llegar allá temprano y conseguir buenos puestos. Y definitivamente vamos a llegar algo temprano.”

Zayn hace un sonido pensativo, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente cuando mira hacia Niall. Aún, Niall no ha dejado escapar nada, simplemente le guiña un ojo cuando se detienen en un semáforo.

“Buenos puestos para un show,” dice Zayn, asintiendo hacia la nada antes de dejar su mirada volverse hacia la ventana, las luces de la ciudad luciendo borrosas y difusas a través de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas. Zayn de verdad no tiene idea de a dónde van, y no está precisamente seguro de dónde están ahora, de cualquier forma, así que se rinde tratando de descartar posibilidades. Piensa que estará bien si sólo sostiene la mano de Niall y escucha radio difusa en su cálida camioneta por una hora. Si Zayn llega a besarlo un rato, eso sería incluso mejor.

“Y aquí estamos,” dice Niall ni diez minutos después, entrando a un estacionamiento.

Zayn permanece callado, sale del auto con Niall y sostiene el paraguas sobre ambos mientras Niall paga el estacionamiento en una máquina. Alzando la vista al edificio frente a ellos, no puede evitar el ceño de confusión que aparece en sus labios.

“Sólo dame un segundo y lo explicaré.”

“¿Explicar qué?”

“Por qué estamos en el centro de ciencias ahora mismo. Te conozco, Zayn. Sé que estás, como, dándole muchas vueltas al asunto,” dice Niall en voz baja, recorriendo la mandíbula de Zayn con su pulgar. “Relájate, ¿sí? Esto no es un paseo educacional o algo. Será divertido.”

Se inclina hacia adelante y junta sus labios suavemente. Bajo el paraguas con la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor, se siente como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, con el ruido desapareciendo. La calidez ahí derrite la tensión en los hombros de Zayn. No importa lo científico que sea lo que sea que van a ver o a hacer, sigue siendo Niall, y Niall no lo dejaría a la deriva.

“Okay,” dice Zayn. Sostiene la mano de Niall en la suya que no sostiene el paraguas y, presionándose uno contra el otro, se van hacia la entrada.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

Están acostados en el piso del centro de ciencias, manos entrelazadas entre ellos, en sus trajes.

“Se llama el domo de láser, ¿sí? Como, el show dura como una hora, y presentan a diferentes artistas en días diferentes a horas diferentes. Es algo así como un show de luces láser coreografiadas para música diferente. He estado aquí antes, una vez, cuando hicieron uno de Lady Gaga, y fue putamente irreal.”

“Creo que estamos vestidos de más,” murmura Zayn, una vez que Niall deja desvanecer su voz.

Niall ríe, de una forma alegre que causa que la pareja a unos metros de distancia de ellos voltee a verlos. “¡Tú _querías_ que me vistiera de más! Conseguí que te arreglaras tú también, así no sería el único.”

“ _O_ podrías simplemente haberme dicho que sería mejor vestir casual,” dice Zayn, empujando ligeramente el hombro de Niall con el suyo.

“Nah. No podía decirte que no después de que me pediste que usara un traje con esa _mirada_ en tu cara,” dice Niall en voz baja, dándole vueltas al anillo de Zayn en su dedo índice. “Y no te había visto todo bien vestido y así. Quería hacerlo.”

Zayn asiente, alza la mirada a su alrededor a la pantalla gigante. “Claro. Así que, ¿qué artista es, entonces?”

“Pink Floyd. _The Dark Side of the Moon_ , para ser específicos.” Zayn se sorprende, y voltea a mirar a Niall. No recuerda haberle mencionado nunca a Niall que ama ese álbum.

“¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ese álbum?”

Encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo, Niall se voltea sobre su costado, para poder estirarse sobre el cuerpo de Zayn y tocar la parte interna de su bíceps. “El tatuaje, aquí. Además, sabía que probablemente te gustaban los láser, porque, pues, también tienes una espada de láser en tu dedo.”

“Sable de luz,” corrige Zayn, a falta de un mejor comentario. Se le olvida, a veces, que esto va en ambos sentidos. Que mientras Zayn nota un montón de pequeñas cosas acerca de Niall, Niall nota cosas de él, también. Es insoportablemente dulce, y considerado, y una ola de _te amo, te amo, te amo_ , recorre a Zayn, no por primera vez.

Zayn está a punto de inclinarse para besarlo—porque ahora que puede, planea besar a Niall tanto como sea posible—cuando las luces se apagan. Hay algunos niños en la habitación, y Zayn los oye haciendo fuertes sonidos de sorpresa y comenzar a gritar con entusiasmo. Antes de que los láser comiencen, Zayn acorta la distancia entre ellos, y besa a profundamente a Niall.

“Sólo quiero que sepas que de verdad me gustas,” dice, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Zayn se acomoda de nuevo sobre su espalda mientras el álbum comienza a sonar y los primeros diseños de láser comienzan a bailar por el domo, pero no pasa por alto la forma en que Niall lo está mirando a él—feliz y un poco abrumado—con sólo su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos visibles debajo de las luces multicolor.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

El show de láser estuvo increíble. Los patrones giratorios iluminaron las paredes, su movimiento al ritmo del sonido de Pink Floyd llenando el domo. Eso combinado con los dedos de Niall alrededor de su muñeca, presionados suavemente contra su pulso y el sentimiento de que Niall estaba dividido entre observar las luces o a él, dejaron a Zayn vibrando. Fue como si luz, pura y cálida estuviera recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, y se sintió abrumado por ella, sólo anclado por la piel de Niall presionada contra la suya.

“Dios, eso fue increíble. _Tú_ eres increíble. Lo amé, gracias por traerme aquí,” dice Zayn. “Pero ahora has subido la barra, y necesito averiguar cómo superar eso.”

Niall suelta una carcajada, el sonido rebotando en la entrada del edificio. “No puedo esperar.”  


“Así que, ¿ahora qué? Quieres, como…” Zayn deja desvanecer su voz, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor y hacia el cielo. Es difícil no salir corriendo por la acera para quemar algo de su energía. En vez de eso, se conforma con tomar ambas manos de Niall y balancear sus brazos entre ellos, caminando hacia atrás y confiando en que Niall no lo deje caminar contra un poste de luz o algo.

Niall hace un sonido contemplativo y extiende sus brazos hacia un lado por un momento para acercar sus cuerpos. El beso que presiona contra la mejilla de Zayn lo hace sonreír, sintiéndose borracho a pesar del hecho de que no ha bebido nada esta noche. Niall los hace detenerse fuera del centro de ciencias, dando vueltas en círculos un par de veces antes de detenerse.

“Bueno, compré un rosé, porque sé que te gusta, pero no es una obligación.” Niall se encoge de hombros. “Planeaba en, como, que volviéramos a mi casa para comer algo. Como, puedo hacer una pasta o podemos pedir comida. Pero si quieres ir a un restaurante—quiero decir, es tu cita también, así que siéntete libre de sugerir—”

“Pedir comida suena bien,” interrumpe Zayn, sonriendo. Las mejillas de Niall se ven un poco rosas, así que Zayn trae sus manos entrelazadas para poder presionarlas. Niall trata de hacer una cara de pececito y Zayn no puede evitar reír. “Suena genial, en realidad. Amaría no ir a casa.”

Niall levanta las cejas, y Zayn toce. “Louis y Harry estarán en casa más tarde esta noche. Dijeron que se irían a otro lado a pesar de que yo no se los pedí, pero creo que estaban mintiendo, de cualquier forma. No me refería a, pues, quedarme.”

Y Niall le sonríe, tan fácil como siempre. “Estoy bien con la que sea. Es tu decisión, pero sin presión. Podemos simplemente ver a dónde va la noche. Le apuesto a que te quedas dormido sobre mi hombro en el sillón.”

Zayn lo empuja, actuando ofendido a pesar de que suena como un buen final. La camioneta no toma mucho en calentar, y terminan tomados de las manos de nuevo mientras Niall los conduce camino a casa.   
  
****  
  
   
Piden pizza, y Niall pide mitad queso y mitad mediterránea para Zayn sin que tenga que recordarle. A Zayn le cuesta un poco abrir la botella de rosé—la tapa está rara, está _seguro_ que lo está—pero eventualmente consigue abrirla y sirve un poco en dos copas de vino que Zayn está bastante seguro de que _no fueron_ robadas de Cheesecake Factory como fueron varias de las suyas.

Resulta que Niall también les compró un bizcocho con crema, así que se sirven un pedazo en un tazón y se lo pasan entre ellos mientras Zayn busca música para escuchar. Están un poco callados, pero no incómodos. Zayn aún está tratando de calmarse del show, honestamente.

“Entonces.”

Zayn levanta la mirada de su teléfono, su pulgar sostenido sobre una lista de reproducción titulada _chill R &B_. “¿Sí?”

“Sabes que tú a mí también en serio me gustas, ¿verdad?” Niall lo está mirando, la sonrisa en su cara logrando ser genuina y presumida al mismo tiempo. “Puede que _en serio_ me gustes mucho.”

“Mmm,” contesta Zayn, bajando la mirada y buscando en Spotify. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando Niall suelta un bufido de indignación falsa, y se deleita con la risa que le sigue.

“¿En serio? Quiero decir, sí me gusta un poco de Carly Rae,” dice Niall, “ pero eso es _tan cursi_ , Zayn.”

Zayn la deja sonando a favor de colocar sus manos en las rodillas cruzadas de Niall e inclinarse hacia él para presionar un beso contra su boca. Sonríe. “Tú amas cuando soy cursi.”

Y Niall lo hala de vuelta hacia sí, mordiendo su labio como Zayn ha notado que ama hacer. “No sólo tu cursilería. A ti, más que nada.”

Luchando para poner un casi vacío tazón de postre en la mesa de café sin dejarlo caer, Zayn deja que Niall lo empuje de nuevo, y luego lo hale para que sus piernas tengan que acomodarse a ambos lados de las caderas de Niall.

“¿Simplemente me amas _a mí_ , quieres decir?”

Niall los empujó de manera que Zayn está sobre su espalda en el sillón, y presiona su boca contra el cuello de Zayn, succionando una marca justo arriba de su clavícula antes de decir, “Quizá. Ya veremos. Pero tengo, _mmm_ , un buen presentimiento. ¿Sí?”

Zayn sofoca un gemido, asiente fuertemente y luego inclina la barbilla de Niall hacia arriba para besarlo de nuevo.

Es un pequeño desastre, honestamente, una vez que se mueven a la cama. Niall no puede parar de reír, y Zayn se ríe cada vez que dice _Dios, ¿te puedes callar por un segundo?_ Cuando Zayn gime, Niall presiona su risa contra el muslo de Zayn—embelesado porque no pensó que podría hacer esto, dijo Niall hace rato, con sus manos trazando los tatuajes en las caderas de Zayn. Presiona sus pies contra los costados de Niall y respira durante todo eso con una sonrisa en su cara, porque Niall está diciendo, _wow, mírate_ y _Dios, no me mires así o tendremos que esperar unos minutos._

Por su fuerte risa y sus sonrisas presumidas, Niall se mueve sorpresiva, frustrante y muy lentamente, y parece estar perfectamente satisfecho con sólo mirar a Zayn deshacerse bajo sus manos.

“Dios, Niall, vamos,” dice Zayn sin aliento, después de que su pierna diera un espasmo y golpeara el piecero de la cama por tercera vez. “¿A menos de que, como, planees montar campamento?”

“Ooh, Malik sabe _bromear_. Quizá lo haga, quiero decir. Me gusta la vista.” Niall besa su rodilla cuando quita su mano, y Zayn muerde sus propios nudillos para parar los sonidos amenazando con burbujear de su pecho.

“Sí, resulta que no eres el único,” dice Zayn, estirándose para golpear suavemente contra los hombros de Niall. Su pecho está subiendo y bajando con dificultad, y sentiría que quizá está siendo muy fácil si Niall no lo estuviera mirando con ojos brillantes y nublados, deslizando su boca contra cualquier parte de la piel de Zayn que esté más cerca.

“Aw, un hombre que busca conquistar mi corazón,” dice Niall, siguiendo las manos de Zayn hasta que está presionado sobre Zayn, un peso cálido en su pecho. “Sólo pensé que me tomaría mi tiempo, como tú no has hecho todo este asunto.”

Zayn suspira, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Es demasiado, a veces, lo dulce que Niall es. Incluso cuando Zayn dijo que estaba listo, Niall presionó su pulgar contra la pequeña arruga entre las cejas de Zayn con el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan malditamente preocupado, con tantas intenciones de no herirlo que Zayn lo dejó seguir, aunque no sin un poco de quejas.

“Un par de cosas,” dice Zayn, enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de Niall—que aún es rubio, nota felizmente. “Una, por favor no lo llames un asunto. Dos, _sí_ lo he hecho, sólo que no de este lado. Y tres, gracias, pero te juro por Dios que, si no me coges en los próximos minutos, _yo_ no voy a ser capaz de durar. Así que…”

Niall ríe de nuevo, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de Zayn, y Zayn sólo sacude su cabeza. Que Niall se ría durante el sexo parece una norma, a este punto. Es lindo, y a Zayn de verdad no le importa, pero le gusta ver a Niall volverse presumido mientras lo hace, le gusta cuando Niall lo agarra un poco más fuerte y lo sostiene un poco más cerca.

“Okay, sí,” dice Niall, palmeando su cadera para hacer que suba un poco.

Besa a Zayn durante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Zayn mientras la otra sostiene su pierna.

“¿Está bien?” Pregunta Niall después de un minuto, sonando sin aliento y un poco deslumbrado. Está acariciando la cadera de Zayn con su mano, recorriendo todo el camino hasta su cuello y envolviéndolo donde Zayn sabe que hizo una marca.

“Sí, está bien.” Murmura Zayn, y se sacude un poco hacia abajo solo para ver la cara de Niall contraerse y su sonrojo esparcirse hasta su cuello. “Ha. Está muy bien, ¿huh?”

Niall bufa, pellizcando el hombro de Zayn entre sus dedos. “Tú eres… algo aparte.”

Tomando propiamente el cabello de Niall, Zayn lo hala hacia abajo para poder besarlo. Niall muerde con fuerza el labio de Zayn cuando él se mueve, presionando sus tobillos contra la espalda de Niall. Zayn traza los dientes de Niall con su lengua, y escucha cómo la respiración de Niall se hace entrecortada.

“Okay,” dice Zayn, presionando sus narices juntas. “Okay, sí.”

Es satisfactorio ver a Niall perder el control. No que estuviese muy compuesto en el tiempo que los llevó a esto, pero ahora sus movimientos son más frenéticos. A pesar de que aún está riendo entre estos gemidos que tienen a Zayn lamiendo más profundamente dentro de su boca. Niall brilla en las luces tenues de su dormitorio, y Zayn sólo puede esperar que él esté demostrando tanto amor como el que está sintiendo por Niall, como el que Niall está mostrando en su cara.

De verdad no tuvo esperanzas, desde el principio.

Esta parte termina relativamente rápido en comparación a cuánto tomó el llegar a ella, y Niall presiona su boca contra la mandíbula de Zayn mientras se recupera antes de que él mismo esté listo. Zayn mueve sus dedos sobre la espalda de Niall, sin sentir la necesidad de moverse a pesar de que Niall sea un poco muy cálido sobre él. Niall choca su mano débilmente contra la de Zayn que estaba sosteniendo, y Zayn suelta un bufido, sonriendo mientras Niall murmura _las ciiiincooo_ contra su cuello.

Cuando Niall le sonríe, se ve igual a como siempre se ha visto, y Zayn piensa que quizá ambos iban a terminar aquí, sin importar los números.

“¿Cucharita grande?”

Zayn le parpadea, una vez que vuelve con una toalla y vasos de agua. “¿Tú? Duh, por supuesto que puedes ser la cucharita grande. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te robes la cobija?”

La sonrisa de Niall se agranda, y Zayn toma eso como un _no_ , pero igual levanta la cobija. Niall besa la parte trasera de su cuello y se duerme a los pocos minutos. Le toma a Zayn un poco más, esperando que la energía feliz se asiente a una suave vibración, pero sostiene la mano de Niall donde descansa sobre su estómago y se duerme después de un rato.  
  
   
  
****  
  
 

Resulta que Niall _sí_ se roba la cobija, pues Zayn se despierta dos veces en la noche para arreglarlas, pero Niall hace un gran desayuno en la mañana y lo besa larga y lentamente con la espalda de Zayn presionada contra el refrigerador, así que Zayn lo perdona.

“Hey,” dice Niall. Zayn levanta la mirada, con la boca llena de panqueque. “La última vez que te hice desayuno, dijiste que deberíamos mudarnos juntos, para que pudiera hacerlo todos los días ‘si lo de las almas gemelas no funciona.’ ¿Recuerdas?”

Zayn deja de masticar, asintiendo lentamente.

“Creo que eso pasará, un día,” dice Niall, llevándose una frambuesa a la boca con una mirada pensativa en su cara. “Cuando estemos listos, creo que eso me gustaría. Aunque no ahora. Por ahora, creo que estamos bien donde estamos. Amo pasar tiempo contigo.”

Zayn sonríe, se levanta de la silla para poder acorralar a Niall esta vez contra el refrigerador. Sus bocas no encajan bien esta vez por lo ampliamente que Niall está sonriendo, pero Zayn hace su mejor esfuerzo, y besa las mejillas de Niall donde a veces hay un pequeño hoyuelo.

“Yo también. Y sí, creo que me gustaría eso, también, un día.”

“Veremos cómo va esto,” dice Niall, finalmente calmándose lo suficiente para besar propiamente a Zayn.


	10. 255 días después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé como tres meses más de los necesarios en terminar de traducir todo, pero bueno, es más o menos lo que tuve que esperar yo para leer la historia originalmente, así que no parece tanto una locura.
> 
> Lo que sí me parece una locura son las 3400 palabras de diferencia que hay entre la historia original y esta. Es casi un capítulo y estoy impresionada, en serio. He ahí el resultado de querer traducir tan textualmente como se puede. No se puede.

“¿Por qué siempre terminamos en el bar?”

Zayn suspira, y toma un largo trago de su bebida. “Porque somos aburridos y predecible. Siguiente pregunta.”

Louis refunfuña y se deja caer más pesadamente en su asiento. Sus brazos están cruzados, como si en serio estuviera molesto. A pesar de que han estado viniendo a este mismo bar por años, así que por qué Louis está eligiendo _este momento_ para quejarse está más allá de Zayn.

“Ignoralo,” dice Eleanor, rodando los ojos. “Yo lo hago; es adorable, en serio.”

“El, de verdad eres tan inteligente. Qué lástima que tengas que quedarte con un gruñón.”

“Puedo _oírlos_.”

Eleanor suspira, pero se inclina hacía Louis, de manera que sus brazos están presionados uno contra el otro. “Imagina que él eligiera ser amable, porque estamos aquí para apoyar a nuestros amigos mutuos y significaría mucho para ellos que estuviéramos felices de estar aquí. Quizá aún podría oír su voz…”

“Jesús, _está bien_.” Louis se sienta derecho. Desliza un brazo sobre los hombros de Eleanor y les muestra la sonrisa más grande y poco genuina que Zayn cree haber visto en su vida.

“¿Y tú en serio quisiste ser un actor en algún momento?”

Zayn amortigua una risa con su trago.

“¿Y tú dices que _yo_ soy el malo? Qué moral.”

Eleanor lo golpea suavemente en el brazo, pero igual se ajustan al otro, encajando sin problemas.

“¿Dónde está Harry?” Pregunta Eleanor.

“Cita con su alma gemela,” dice Louis. Eleanor suelta un _ahh_ y asiente para sí misma. “Y, como, por cierto, ¿alguno de nosotros ya sabe su nombre?”

Zayn pausa a mitad de trago, hace un repaso y trata de pensar en algún momento en que Harry lo haya mencionado. Lo que es difícil, porque Harry habla lento y se distrae fácil, así que Zayn ignora la mayoría.

“No lo sé,” dice Zayn. “Como, ha _hablado_ de ella, obviamente, pero no puedo recordar cuál es su nombre. O incluso si Harry finalmente lo descubrió.”

Louis frunce el ceño por un momento, y luego se encoge de hombros y saca su teléfono. “Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, entonces.”

Zayn les da la espalda a Louis y Eleanor en favor de observar a cuatro personas acomodar su equipo musical en el pequeño escenario. Liam está manoseando sus amplificadores—que Zayn no está realmente seguro de que se le pueda confiar a Liam—y una de las amigas de Bressie, Laura, está ayudando a instalar una especie de mezclador de sonidos. Y luego están Bressie y Niall, por supuesto, afinando sus guitarras y riéndose juntos.

No es algo que usualmente hagan juntos, los micrófonos abiertos. Desde que Ellie se mudó, Niall ha ayudado a otros músicos cada vez que el cantante o el organizador se lo pida. Es más, o menos conocido en este bar, ahora, como _aquel tipo que toca la guitarra en las noches de micrófono abierto_. A Bressie le gusta presentarse, bien sea cantando solo o con su banda.

Comienzan sin una presentación, con Laura tocando unos interruptores a dándoles un pulgar arriba. Después de eso, Zayn se desconecta bastante rápido. Sus voces son familiares, y ambas son buenas, pero la voz de Niall especialmente calienta el pecho de Zayn, incluso cuando sólo está armonizando con Bressie. Niall es puras sonrisas, siempre ha tenido problemas con tratar de ser austero y serio cuando le está cantando a un público. Cuando le está cantando a Zayn en particular, Niall le dijo a Zayn una vez, pero él le rodó los ojos y le dijo a Niall que dejara de decir mentiras.

Zayn los observa cantar juntos, mayormente sólo mirando a Niall, a su sonrisa y la forma en que usa todo su cuerpo para tocar la guitarra y el sombrero que está usando que Zayn _odia_ pero que no le quita porque sabe que a Niall le gusta. No hay duda de que Niall sabe que lo está mirando, también, porque mueve las cejas y le lanza a Zayn un guiño para nada sutil. Pero Niall lo está mirando, también, sin poder contener su felicidad y brillando incluso bajo las tenues luces del bar.

Liam, que se sentó junto a Zayn, pero sigue revisando su teléfono por algo relacionado con el trabajo, toma una pausa de enviarle mensajes a su jefe para soltar un _aww_ y pellizcar la mejilla de Zayn. Louis patea con fuerza la pierna de Zayn por debajo de la mesa.

Cantan por unos veinte minutos, algunas canciones serias y algunas un poco más animadas, pero igual reciben una ovación de pie. Niall le planta un gran beso a la mejilla de Bressie, lo hace hacer una inclinación teatral con él antes de brincar del escenario. Prácticamente va saltando hasta su mesa, la risa acompañándolo, y la gran y tonta sonrisa de Zayn sólo se hace más grande y más tonta; puede sentirlo.

“Hola _amooooooooor,_ ” dice Niall, dejándose caer junto a Zayn.

Zayn se ríe, porque le consta que Niall sólo ha tomado una cerveza y este es simplemente la adrenalina de la presentación. Presiona un beso rápido contra los labios fruncidos de Niall. “Hola. Estuvo bien, ¿no?”

“Sí,” sonríe Niall, besando rápidamente la nariz de Zayn antes de quitarse el sombrero y colocarlo sobre la cabeza de Zayn.

“¡No! Dios, _Niall_ —”

“Shush, te ves tan lindo,” insiste Niall. Pero está teniendo problemas conteniendo las risitas, así que Zayn no piensa que sea verdad.

“Era lindo cuando usabas gorras, bebé. Esto—”

“Shh.” Niall besa sus labios de nuevo, y luego presiona un dedo sobre ellos. “No quiero oírlo. Me gusta que uses mis cosas, y yo pienso que te ves lindo.”

Zayn hace un puchero, hace un gesto de manera que sus ojos se ponen grandes y tristes. No es practicado, lo jura, pero Niall definitivamente no le cree.

“Eso es trampa,” dice Niall, pero deja caer su dedo.

“¿Nosotros cuándo hemos seguido las reglas?”

Niall sonríe, la cálida que Zayn sólo ve cuando él está sólo con Zayn. Hace que su corazón se hinche, saber que algunas cosas son sólo para él. Lo hace incluso más feliz saber que Niall siempre le ha sonreído así, incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos. Zayn piensa que quien sea que inventara los contadores de almas gemelas no sabía una puta cosa, porque nunca ha estado más seguro de que aquí es exactamente donde debe estar.

“Cierto, okay.” Niall se mueve de manera que su brazo está sobre el reservado por detrás de la cabeza de Zayn y toma un trago de la cerveza de Zayn. “¿Dónde está Lou y El? ¿Y Liam, a todas estas?”

“Liam los vio, pero tuvo que irse temprano, y Lou y El están buscando más cerveza. Y comida, creo.”

Permanecen sentados en silencio, la mirada de Zayn paseándose por encima del arte en las paredes con el que ya está cómodamente familiarizado y Niall toqueteando en su teléfono. Probablemente escribiéndole a Laura para ver si grabó algún video de ellos. Algo que Zayn siempre ha amado de Niall, piensa, es que pueden simplemente sentarse, sólo _estar_ junto al otro sin tener que llenar un espacio. Niall traza círculos sobre su espalda y hombros y tararea algo por lo bajo que Zayn no reconoce.

“¿Tú acaso alguna vez _no_ cedes? Como, ¿incluso usarás el sombrero irlandés?”

Zayn ya se está riendo cuando mira a Bressie, parado al final del reservado con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa burlona.

“Déjeme decirle que yo cedo _todo_ el tiempo, Sr. Breslin,” dice Zayn. “Y estoy seguro de que Niall está ofendido con la simple implicación de lo contrario.”

“Deja de hablar tan formal,” se ríe Niall.

“Difícil no ser formal cuando le colocaste un sombrero que era popular hace más de cien años,” aporta Louis. Le da una palmada a Bressie en el hombro antes de que él y Eleanor se deslicen en el reservado.

“El cantante principal de AC/DC los usaba,” dice Niall. “Así que son _cool_.”

Bressie sacude la cabeza, pero claramente se está aguantando una sonrisa. “Eran cool en los 90’s. Ahora son… debatibles.”

“Okay, detente,” dice Zayn, ajustando el sombrero en su cabeza, pero sin quitárselo. “Niall es una estrella de rock, así que él los hace cool. El fin.”

Louis bufa, pero Niall voltea a mirar a Zayn y pretende limpiarse una lágrima. Luego, inclina el borde del sombrero hacia arriba hasta quitarlo de la cabeza de Zayn, y antes incluso de que Zayn pueda registrar su sorpresa, Niall lo está besando, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zayn y dejando descansar su otra mano en su cintura. Niall hace un sonidito feliz en la parte trasera de su garganta, lamiendo dentro de la boca de Zayn como usualmente no hace cuando están en compañía de sus amigos.

Eventualmente, Louis comienza a quejarse de la falta de decencia—como si él fuera un experto en ser decente en público—y Bressie comienza a silbar, gritando _¡sí, jefe!_ y Niall tiene que separarse para reírse. Zayn sonríe, presionando un beso contra su hombro antes de colocar el sombrero de vuelta en la cabeza de Niall.

“Se te ve mejor a ti, bebe.”

Eso hace sonreír a Niall, e inclina su sombrero hacia Zayn. “Gracias. No es para todo el mundo.”

Se calman después de eso, Bressie dándole un abrazo de oso antes de volver a unirse con sus amigos en su propio reservado, y Louis y El comenzando su propia conversación. Niall recorre sus dedos sobre los números en el antebrazo de Zayn que no han cambiado en más de ocho meses, _00:00:25:45_. La única diferencia es que ahora, hay pequeñas flores tatuadas allí también, saliendo del contador que dejó de contar.

 _“Es simbólico,”_ dijo Zayn, hace dos meses cuando se las estaba haciendo, con la mano de Niall apretada firmemente en la suya. _“Como, cosas buenas aún pueden nacer de lo que se percibe como roto. Seguir adelante y perseverar incluso cuando se siente como si el mundo quiere que te detengas y te rindas.”_

Niall hace un sonido feliz. “Entonces, ¿cómo se siente estar enamorado de una _estrella de rock?”_

Zayn sonríe, presionándola contra el hombro de Niall y permanece observando los delicados dedos de Niall trazar el contorno de las flores. “Considerando que esta estrella de rock también está enamorada de mí, se siente putamente genial.”


End file.
